It's Personal
by star7622
Summary: Angela Morley just lost her job, living with her parents, needs a date for her perfect cousin's wedding and her Aunt the only person she confides in is busy being an assistant to a billionaire. Everything was not going her way Until Aunt Brenda changes her life by handing over her job to Angela and shadow one Robert Alexander Sleigh, CEO.
1. And it all Crumbles

1:And it all crumbles

CHAPTER ONE

Oh no. It's been two hours and so far all those that have left the office have been downsized. It has been like this since Monday; the tragic news of our magazine is going down with the economy. I sit nervously on my desk and anxiously waiting. Not wanting to think about what would happen next; I kept myself busy taking calls and finishing up letters that needed approval. Another hour has passed and most of the people have been downsized and others upgraded to do more than they are used to handle.

"Angela." Beverly's voice calls out.

"Yes?" I peek out from my cubicle

Beverly gestures me in, and I feel all eyes fall to me. I walk in Bev's office and I am welcomed in the same Crisp air from her cologne.

After graduating and getting my degree in interior design I fell flat on my butt when I started to look for a job, it seems I have an unlucky streak in finding one. So I became an assistant to an editor of a party-planning magazine, Confetti. I knock the door and she lets me in.

"Come in." She says

"What can I do for you Mrs. Grayson?" I ask stupidly hoping she doesn't fire me.

"Bev." She says for me to follow as she gestures for me to sit. She never lets me "just sit" this is not good.

"Bev." I say as I swiftly took the seat in front of her desk

"Angela, first of all, I'd like to commend you on your job performance and I can honestly say that you have been an asset as far as this company goes."

"Thank you, Mam." This is good I thought. Maybe she's offering me an extra load instead.

"Angela, I am sorry but we have to let you go. The company is downsizing and we have to let go most of our fine women and men, right now I have no need for an assistant. Let me just say that you are far more than qualified to be just my assistant. Plus I cannot compensate you for your hard work, any longer." She says

I don't say anything for quite awhile as Bev searches my face for a reaction. My mind is racing to the future, showing me a picture of me in a McDonald's crew outfit.

"I'm sure with credentials like yours; you'd have another job in no time. " Bev gives me a reassuring smile.

"I'd just like to thank you Mrs. Grayson, for giving me a chance to work with you. It was a pleasure. I just have one favor to ask if it's ok with you." I say keeping me composure and putting off my nerves.

"Oh. Sure, Angela." She smiles again.

"Could you write me up a recommendation letter for résumé purposes?" I say formulating a plan in my mind.

"Certainly, after all you have done a heck of a job in this company. If it were up to me I'd let you stay. If you still haven't found the right job when we get out of this economical crisis, I'll let you know."

"Thanks Bev. I understand. "

"I'm glad you do. That's it for the day, just bring me all your files and you may collect your salary in the accounting department. Till we see again, Angela." Bev says standing up, I find myself mimicking her moves.

"So this is my last day?" I ask growing sadder now. This place has been my home for quite some time and it's the only stable thing I have in life.

"Yes, it seems I couldn't afford you if I let you work till Friday." She says apologetically.

After bidding each other good-bye I packed my things left my workload in Bev's office and walked all the way to the accounting office. I kept my head high but my thoughts were up in the sky and played my next move over and over in my head. My panicking persons deep inside me just wants to break free from the straight jacket. After receiving my final pay I quickly went to the open parking area and got in my beat up civic. Taking deep breathes in the car seat; the unemployment quickly took over me. I turned on my music as loud as I could and screamed the fear and that unsettling feeling out of my system.

As I miraculously arrived in my apartment, I sat on the floor with my entrance door behind me, looked around the one bedroom space that now looks as if a bomb just hit it. It wasn't welcoming anymore. To top it all off mail arrived and knocked me in the head as envelops dropped from my mail slot, special delivered.

"Great. Bills. I can't afford this now I have been downsized." I said to myself as I gazed fearfully each envelope. As much as I hated the thought, this was all that I could think about. LIVE WITH THE PARENTS. The thought made me shudder and apparently it made my phone do the same.

"Yes." I answered not even bothering to look at who it is.

"Darling, I just heard. What happened? You didn't deserve that downsize nonsense." My mom's trying-to-comfort-me voice is resounded in my ear.

"Mom? How did you know?" I ask surprised

"We'll I called the office to beg for you to come this weekend for a little family reunion, your aunts and uncles are coming, but then that man told me you no longer work for the company as of today." She explains

"Oh. Well, seeing I don't have a job, I'll be able to join." I say less enthused of the thought that the whole family will know about my situation,

"Oh, honey. No need to fret. Why don't you move back in with us? Your room is till the way it was. Just until you get back on your feet. I bet you couldn't afford that apartment without a job." She says in a tone that somehow was endearing yet had a "I-knew-she'd-come-back." Undertone. Typical mum, even if she means well she never fails to make me feel insignificant, like I can't do anything on my own.

"I actually thought of that Mum. If you don't mind me staying for a while." I say

"Oh honey, of course, I'll ready your room, move in anytime. Now, I need to shop for the food. See you tomorrow?" She says

"I'll be there on Friday mom, I have to settle my apartment issues and I need to pack some stuff." I say

"Ok Hun, I'll prepare your favorite." She says and just like that she hung up.

I had a long day laid out for me, I have to talk to the landlord about my apartment, buy boxes to pack all my stuff and move on Friday.

Finally arriving in the front steps of my parent's house I breathe in and ready myself with all the pity glares and the "be positive" speeches. Before I could make my presence known the door flings wide open and the gleeful, cheerful faces of my parents greets me along with some relatives that has already arrived.

"Angie, darling!" Mom greets me as she gives me a bear hug.

"Mom- too- tight- can't-breathe." I say struggling with my mother's hug, before mom lets go dad hugs us both and kisses my forehead.

"We miss you too much bug." Dad says as we let go of each other.

They welcomed me in and a couple of cousins greeted me along while helping with my luggage and boxes. Mum lead us up my old room, I stand at the doorway looking at the room as everybody dropped my boxes on the floor and went down leaving me with only my mother.

"Mom, this looks amazing," I say looking at what seemed like my old room but tidier with new additional pieces that tied up the room together.

"We'll, Hun. You were a genius with decorating your room I just thought it needed more accents, you know how much I tweak, and sometimes this serves as a guest room." She says fluffing the pillow and settling it back down.

"Thanks mum, for letting me stay. It's just until I get lucky with a job." I Say apologetically.

"Nonsense, darling. Take the time you need, it's been awhile since you last visit because of that demanding job of yours." Mom says sitting next to with one arm around my torso.

"Now, I'll leave you to unpack and freshen up. If you'd like we need help in the kitchen." Mom says standing up, making her way to my door.

"Ok. Thanks mum. I'll unpack necessities and maybe change, is tonight the dinner?" I ask

"Yes, we have one tonight and another tomorrow at noon, where other relatives arrive." mom says leaving me.

Dinner was pretty much the usual pain in the head when you haven't achieved anything, especially when you have perfect cousins. One of which my ever perfect cousin Jane, who will be arriving tomorrow with good news about her job, I'm sure. The night was long and getting unbearable especially when the relatives took an especially annoying attention to me, telling me how it was ok to lose my job or how I could maybe volunteer since I don't have a job. The night dragged on, lying in bed I was thankful that I survived, then again I thought of the rest of the weekend and my head started aching again. Having no choice than to stay where I am, I let the soft background from my iPad mini drift me to sleep.

I woke up to loud clanks of pots from the kitchen below my room. I turned to my nightstand and searched for my clock. 9 am and I still wanted to act sick and sleep in, but with all the chaos below it was hard to ignore it. I quickly took a bath; change into comfortable clothes to prepare for the dreaded party.

"Good morning darling" mom greets me ecstatically as I descend the stairs

"Hey, mom. Need help?" I ask lifting up the tray of utensils from the kitchen

"Well. Honey it's very late but we do need last minute touch ups." Mum says gesturing to the buffet table that is indeed in need of a few flowers, or a truckload of beauty and huge polishing needed.

"Sure mom." I say

I made my way to my mother's incredibly well kept garden of flowers and picked a few blooms to make a simple centerpiece. Minutes passed and I managed to add a chic feel to the buffet. As mom and the rest have finished placing the dishes I followed wiping away the stains from the rim of the dishes. Tweaking the placements until it was pristine. The doorbell rings and mum shoo us away from the table like a couple of flies.

"That looks lovely dear. Now, time for you to change." Mom orders me as she bolts to the door with a huge grin.

I got up and quickly changed into my best sundress and place my hair in a low ponytail to show off the nice cut of the sundress. I did my best to place color to my cheeks and hide the circles under my eyes that had form ever since lost my job. Put on my comfy strappy wedges and went down bracing myself for the pitiful looks.

Arriving downstairs I spot my family in a commotion, I join in the crowd, as I drew near the formed circle I spot Jane gleaming so happily and beside her was a man who seemed to be equally happy. I looked for clues as to what the commotion was, then a huge gleaming rock hit me, Jane was engaged. I felt the room getting smaller as the crowd spots me and threw pitiful looks my way. How I wish aunt Brenda was here, she'd be my angel, but she was so busy ever since her hotshot boss became a gazillionaire.

Grabbing a glass of wine I slip out the back door and relax on the swing where I usually stay when I'm having a bad day. Sipping wine and staring blankly. I let my thoughts take over me. How much I wished to be as successful as Jane. I take another swing of the wine to prepare me for the Jane's smug face.

"Why are you here, dear?" A voice calls from behind interrupting my thoughts.

"Mum, I just need air." I say as I turn to face her, but it wasn't my mum and a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Aunt Brenda! You made it!" I jump out and hug her tightly

"Buggie! How are you? It's been awhile since I last saw you." She says hugging me tight.

"I feel like crap. Haven't you heard I lost my job and Jane just got engaged?" I say as we both head back to the swing.

"Oh buggie. Everything will work out fine."

"How did you make time to attend this time Aunt Brenda? It's been so long." I say as we both face each other as the swing moves slowly.

"Well, I'm retiring. He finally allowed me to." She says excitedly

"Retiring? Aren't you a bit too young to retire? Since now, your jobless, I must say misery loves company." I say teasingly, Aunt Brenda laughs at my comment and she seemed genuinely happy.

"Well, Robert has helped me so much and agreed that I'm too old to handle stress and set me up to have a comfortable retirement." She says gleaming back at me.

"Speaking of jobs, I am offering you mine. I'm retiring and I need a replacement. I assure Robert would be pleased." She says tucking a lock of hair behind my ears as she waited for my answer.

"Oh, Aunt Brenda, you're a life saver. Are you sure I can do your job?" I ask ecstatic and worried at the same time.

"Buggie, you don't have to worry, you're a Morley, and we Morleys give a thousand percent on a job. I know you can do this. Why do you think I gave it to you than Jane?" She says encouraging me.

"Maybe, its because I'm your favorite." I say

"Well, there's that." She smiles

"Thank you so much, Aunt Brenda!" I say leaping to hug her once more.

"Let's head back, your mum might be wondering where we are." Aunt Brenda says leading me back to the house.

As we went in, people had started to finish up chatting with the new couple and had started to go through the buffet table. Aunt Brenda and I approached the happy couple to congratulate them.

"Angie!" Jane shrieks at the sight of me and hugs me tightly.

"Hey, Jane." I say trying so hard to hide my disdain towards her and gave her my fakest endearing smile.

"Ah, this must be Jason Riley." Aunt Brenda gleamed at the striking man approaching us.

"Guilty and you must be Aunt Brenda and Angela." He says shaking both our hands.

"I'd like to say congratulations to the both of you. Welcome to the family, Jason." I say extending my welcome with a handshake.

"Thank you." He acknowledges with a genius smile. Jason seemed like a good guy, I wonder how Jane charmed him with her guarded look, her scary stares and know it all talk.

"So, How are you?" She asks in a step ford wife manner while ushering Jason, Aunt Brenda and I to sit.

"Um- I-"

"Did I tell you Jason is a lawyer? He is soon to be offered, partner." She interrupts me disregarding my pathetic explanation as she glows with pride as our relatives praised her.

"Oh, that's wonderful dear, we're so proud of you." My mom comes in with cookies on a silver platter and sits between Jane and I.

"I heard the sad news of you losing your Job, Angie. It's scary how nothing is stable in this world." Jane gives me a perfectly orchestrated concerned look.

"Well, our company is hiring right now, I'd be glad to help you. Although it's a bit lower than what you might be used to" Jason offers

"Oh she's going to be able to adjust easily, She has to start somewhere. Angie you should do it." Jane interrupts Jason, trying to convince me to take the offer.

"That's so nice of you to offer Jason. Dear, you should do it." Mum chants as she turned her attention from Jason to me.

"Uh- it's ok-" I stutter to formulate the words to say to Jane, mum and Jason, who now is looking at me intently, their look made me tense, making me want to run away.

"Angie already has a job. She just got hired this morning." I hear aunt Brenda saving me from these people.

"Really? Angie you never told me about a job." Jane says in a louder voice letting other people overhear our conversation.

"Where exactly are you going to work now, Angie?" Jane is persistent

"An assisting position." I say able to finally answer an interested Jane.

"Well, a bit more than assisting, She'll be working for Robert Alexander Sleigh." Aunt Brenda interrupts to make a statement that no one can miss. I see Jane's face wishing she didn't ask.

As everybody heard, few cousins stressed their happiness and excitement for me, while mom was gleaming with joy spreading my employment like wild fire. I, on the other hand, am glad that aunt Brenda was here to save me from the pitiful glances and even was able to turn those pitiful looks to approving looks.

Jane looking scared of losing the limelight, she changed the topic.

"Angie, congratulations. There's one thing I need to ask you though." She says

"Will you be my maid of honor?" She asks after a few moments of suspense.

"Um, well, could I be second in command to the maid of honor?" I pleaded, since I didn't know if I'd be able to fulfill the maid-of-honor duties. Plus I didn't want to cater to her every need.

"Oh, anything for you, all you have to do is show up on my wedding weekend and have as much fun with me." She smiles giddily and hugging me. Everyone was awed at our display of affection.

"So how did you two meet? I'm sorry to be asking it's just that I didn't hear the story. I was out in the back." I say as Jane pulled away form me.

Jason smiled back as if accepting my apology and started to chat about how Jane and he met at a conference that Jane was attending and went on the boring financial jokes and how they knew the moment they introduced themselves to each other that they were meant to be. Jane was flaunting her extravagant ring soaking up the praises, telling them it was a family heirloom.

As the afternoon dragged on aunt Brenda and I sat in the comfy poolside sofa together as we drank our punch and ate home made fries.

"So Aunt Brenda, what is my scope of work exactly?" I asked eyeing her.

"Don't worry buggie; since I know you are absolutely well organized, I know you are going to please Robert." She says laughing at me as if she tricked me into a cult.

"Aunt Brenda. I'm not kidding what if I'm not cut out for it?" I say now really worried.

"Dear dear Angela, let me explain to you what your job is. Basically, your life will revolve around Robert. You take care of all his transactions, business, pleasure and all the aspects of his life." She explains

"Pleasure? What do you mean by all aspects?" I say taken a back this time getting scared of those two words who had somehow impressed to me had double meanings. Eww. Date an old guy, not an option.

"Dear, Robert is a bachelor who has dates; your job is to cater to his needs. That has always been the case. You basically get up before he does. If he had his dates and it ended well, and by ended well-"

"You mean she spent the night?" I finish her sentence

"Yes, you ask the cleaners to clean up his room have the girl's wardrobe dry cleaned and send it back up. Every morning you head to his apartment for a briefing and head together in the office and there you handle your end, receive calls, fix the calendar and whatever it is." She explains. I listen this time, my heads Swirls with all the information.

"So basically, I'm the help, a mother and a slave. Do you even have days off?" I ask

"It's not that bad dear, you get paid well, you travel to places you've never been. Yes you have days off Saturday afternoon and Sunday. Unless of course if you have business to attend to o. Those days then you get paid extra." She says very amused to my horror expression.

"Ok, if you say so." I say totally horrified and excited at the same time.

"One favor, could I please crash in your apartment for like a day or something I promise I'll find a place by then." I pleaded

"Of course, stay as long as you like."

"So pack up now, we're leaving tonight." She says

"You booked me a ticket?"

"I know you'd agree, because like me I never back out of an opportunity and I know you'd rather get out this family bonding." She says winking at me, I smiled and immediately nerves took over me.

I woke up the next day, in luxurious bedding; I almost wished I could sleep in. I sat up and slid out of bed and walked out of Aunt Brenda's huge condo unit. Apparently working for a rich gazillionaire lets you inherit your employer's living. It was already 7 in the morning and I was still alone on the breakfast nook.

Already dressed professionally in my best pencil skirt and conservative flowing blouse I wait in the living area for any signs of Aunt Brenda. After a few minutes, Aunt Brenda came from the front door and surprised me.

"Aunt Brenda? Where have you been?" I ask

"Robert's suite. I' glad you already dressed up. He is on the way to the office and I came back here to fetch you for your interview." She says taking me off the sofa and on our way.

As we reached the condominium entrance, I noticed a black SUV has parked on the driveway.

"Wow what a car! So aunt Brenda should I get my car? " I ask

"No dear, that is our car. Robert insisted." She says amused at my offer.

"What? Really?" I asked with a huge grin plastered on my face. I could get used to this.

"Yes dear, let's get a move on, Robert is waiting for us."

Without another minute spared we got into the car made our way to Sleigh Holdings Incorporated for my interview. As we reached the driveway I took a deep breath and readied myself.

"Are you ok?" Aunt Brenda asks

"Nervous, excited." I reply searching the place.

"Don't be. Come on."

Aunt Brenda ushers me to the pristine lobby of white marble floor and floor to ceiling glass curtain walls and hints of black cladded columns stopped me in my tracks. Aunt Brenda gave me a few seconds to marvel in the beauty of the lobby. The elevator pinged and opened for us and we get in. As we moved higher and higher I was getting really nervous I took a lock of hair and started twirling it around my fingers. In seconds we arrived and I straighten up. Aunt Brenda gestures for me to follow her out. We walked though an aisle, on my right was clerks who were smartly dressed in suits and on my left were private cubicles of those in higher position. I kept with Aunt Brenda's pace until we reached a huge lobby with crisp white sofas and a modern desk where aunt Brenda had place her belongings. In swift movements she took off her coat and hid it in a closet.

"So are we ready?" She asks me as she gestures me to hand over my coat.

"I guess?"

"Well, let me warn you. Robert is quite stern, but you'll warm up to his attitude. No personal questions unless you are required to ask like for example a medical reference." She briefs me

"And you tell me now that he's stern? Aunt Brenda you're going to murder me." I say more nervous than expected.

"Don't worry." She motions for me to stay as she pops her head in the office. After a few seconds she turns to me and beckons me to join her as she opens the door widely.


	2. First Impressions

2:First impressions

CHAPTER TWO  
I entered the room, head down dreading to look up and show how nervous I was, I swallowed a gulp of air and started to look up as Robert notices my presence.

"So, this is Angela Morley." He says.

As I looked up his piercing green eyes tantalized me, he was younger than I thought he was, aunt Brenda never mentioned he was close to my age. Judging from the lack of wrinkles around his eyes and his fit physique. She certainly never mentioned that he was incredibly good looking.

"Good morning, Mr. Sleigh. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say drawing out my hand as he drew nearer to me.

"The pleasure is all mines. Come." He says as he shook my hands and gesture for me to sit on his white sofa. Aunt Brenda follows and sits beside me as he settles in a leather chair. His soft rich brown hair has been pushed back revealing his magnificently arranged face, eyes hooded, piercing and commanding, nose just the right slope and those lips-. Trying to stray from my malicious mind- I refocused myself before I blush and really give myself away. No wonder he was able own a company. With presence and charisma like his it isn't unbelievable.

"Ms. Morley, I assume that Brenda has briefed you of your duties and responsibilities that you need to do. So basically you are in charge of a part of my life that I could not attend to. Schedules, meetings, flights, evening soirées and etc."

"Yes sir, I have been briefed." I say surprisingly still keeping it together. Honestly, Angela he's not that good looking. I lied to myself over and over as he talked of responsibilities and the need of sufficiency in my work.

"So. Brenda, I would like you to hand over everything to Angela, make sure she is competent when you leave. Also I want her to shadow all of our meetings today so she could know all that she needs to do." He says

"Yes, of course." aunt Brenda says in a professional tone that she has been using since this morning.

"Brenda, if you could update the calendar and move my next meeting for an hour or so, I need to speak with Angela alone." He says. I was startled and scared, was he firing me already?

"Certainly." Aunt Brenda says acknowledging me as she leaves equally baffled as I was.

As aunt Brenda left an uncertain strange yet strong electric sensation floating about the room. Scared to look straight into his eyes, I glanced about the room to get a glimpse of who he was and how I never heard of him, probably because I never watch the news. As far as I can tell he is a CEO who has such a pristine office and talks formally. With all in the room catalogued in my head I sneaked a peak at him who seems to be occupied with assessing me. I consciously fixed my skirt and tucked a loose strand of hair from my face. After what seemed like a decade of him just observing me as if I was a gold fish in a glass bowl.

"So, Miss Morley, were you previously employed?" He asks as rested his head on his possibly soft hands. Stop this Angela Snow Morley, if you don't concentrate you'll be flat on your arse on the sidewalk. Boss, off limits. I lectured myself before I lose control.

"Well, I worked as an assistant to the editor of a local magazine for party planning and home decors." I say feeling completely inadequate, due to the fact that someone more likely my age have achieved so much that I only dreamed to have done. I suddenly felt a film of shame run through her but she held her poise.

"Judging from your glowing recommendation and on your experience, This Job would be a smooth transition for you especially when Mrs. Grayson speaks highly of you." He acknowledges.

"I guess you can put it that way." I say wishing this meeting ends. I needed time to breathe and gather my nerves and lock them away into oblivion on the other hand I'm pleased Mrs. Grayson made me look good.

I stop my urge to bite my nails in front of this composed individual. He looks at me intently as if trying to see through me and I searched the room for some possible topic starters. I took another look at the office and something caught my eye. A beautifully crafted abstract sculpture of what seemed like waves holding the moon, in the middle was a brilliant gray diamond on center. I was marveled in its beauty that I didn't catch what Mr. Sleigh was asking me.

"I'm sorry?" I ask for him to repeat his query

"You enjoy sculptures?" He asks me, figured that I was staring at the piece

"Not particularly but, I am mesmerized by this piece for some reason." I say still dazed by its beauty.

"It's a piece by some unknown artist I hired to create this." He shrugs at it.

"Whoever it was, he's good." I say praising the maker of that magnificent piece.

A knock on the door stopped our discussion. It was Aunt Brenda informing Mr. Sleigh that he was late for his 10 am meeting. He asks me to leave with Aunt Brenda as he prepares to head out.

"Aunt Brenda, What have you got me into. He is gorgeous; you could have mentioned good looking and is the same age as me." I say in a whispered hiss, as she prepares her planner in the form of an IPad.

"Honey, He's three years older than you are and yes he is, but I never thought that was a hindrance to any job." She says amused at my reaction.

"Ok, maybe not a hindrance it's a bit distracting, but, I need this job." I say finally taming the inner me that craves for him.

"Good. Now this is the planner, all his meetings and the contacts and people you need to know are all in here. Every night, you make a back up. Everything in here is important and you must guard this with your life." She says showing me the important apps in the device, where to go and how to plan it.

After minutes of crash course to the assistant's device, Robert emerged from his office. He looked so dashing in his crisp dark gray custom fit suit that hugged his body like a second skin. If it wasn't for Aunt Brenda standing next to me I could have fainted. He nods and strides off. Aunt Brenda and I walked faster than usual to be able to keep up with his pace.

Emerging from the lobby a black Mercedes was parked adjacent the double doors. A suited bodyguard came out from the driver seat and opened the rear doors. Mr. Sleigh rode first, Aunt Brenda Signaled for me to go sit on the other side. She took the front seat and the bodyguard, who doubled as his chauffer, slid in the front seat. As we settled the car eased out unto the busy streets.

Aunt Brenda started briefing from the front seat of the next clients; she tells him information he needed to know to tackle the clients best. I took notes on the left side of the back seat quietly observing. Aunt Brenda talked with precision and took down notes as Mr. Sleigh dictates.

As we reached another skyscraper Mr. Sleigh and Brenda got out the car still absorbed at the topic at hand, I had to keep up with what Aunt Brenda was briefing him. As we enter the lobby, the people cleared the path that we were taking; I noticed most women we pass seemed thrilled to see Mr. Sleigh. They eyed him closely taking in his presence. I on the other hand felt relief knowing it's not just me.

The meeting dragged on throughout the morning, almost fainting from dehydration and hunger, Mr. Sleigh dismissed Aunt Brenda and me to take a break. Aunt Brenda and I found a cozy diner and shared a meal. We talked on the details that I needed to know and things I need to stay clear from.

"Has Robert ever lost his temper?" I ask scared

"Yes, of course dear. He has been working very hard and my job to help him cope and catch up with the facets of his life he hasn't gotten a chance to consider." She lectures as we ate our salads and sandwiches.

"Are you sure I can do this?" I ask

"As I have said dear, you can do this. It's as easy as pie." She says.

"Now, let's head back we have a busy day and I still need to teach you regarding the clerical work you do." Aunt Brenda says taking me out of my seat.

We arrived at office and we settle in her space, Aunt Brenda showed me all the basic things and all the files that she uses. She shows me and explains to me all the clients that were listed in the calendar. Most of them were publishing CEOs and Media tycoons. She handed me out a print out manual that I needed to study.

"Aunt Brenda, could I maybe sync these files to my IPad to make things easier?" I ask her

"Sure, if it helps just make sure to back up all the files every night. You really are like me Angela; I knew I picked the right person to replace me." She says pointing to my planner side of my IPad mini casing.

"That is why; I'm your favorite niece." I say

Afternoon came and it was time for my dry run with Aunt Brenda, She made me answer calls and announce arrivals of walk-in clients to Mr. Sleigh. I never thought my planning skills would come in handy in the work place. I had coffee runs and did some clerical works.

It was already five in the afternoon when Aunt Brenda bid me farewell, after she had a meeting with Mr. Sleigh.

"Aunt Brenda, you sure you're leaving me?" I ask

"Don't worry, I'm just leaving early this afternoon, I'll be here tomorrow. You are amazing at this. You got my instructions quicker than anyone else that I trained for this job." She says with pride plastered on her face.

"Thank you so much Aunt Brenda." I say hugging her as she bid farewell.

"See you at home?" I call out and she turns and smiles to me.

It was late when the final client arrived; as I sent him in I turned to the pantry and grabbed a coffee. The door unlocked and I jumped spilling a bit of coffee on my fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was still here." She says turning crimson

"Oh. No. My fault." I say

"I'm Maxine by the way. Maxine Morris, I work in the accounting department." She says holding out her hand.

"I'm Angela Morley; I'm the new Assistant of Mr. Sleigh." I say wiping my hands before shaking hers.

"Oh. You're the new Assistant. You must be Brenda's niece." She says delighted

"Um, yeah. How did you know?" I ask a bit worried of what people might think of me.

"Well, Brenda and I are very close here in the office. She's like a mother I never had." She says

"Oh. That's nice. Would you mind keeping my being Brenda's niece as a secret? If that's even possible, I mean I don't want people thinking that I got the job because I was Brenda's niece." I explain hopeful that she's a friend I could confide in.

"Sure, but I highly doubt that anyone would think that." She says

"Thanks, I'd better head back. Mr. Sleigh might be looking for me." I say heading out the door

"Sure. If you ever need a friend, I'm on the eighth floor." She says smiling at me

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I say leaving her and rushing to my new workspace.

Moments later the client heads out the door.

"Good night Mr. Clay. "I say as the man walks pass my table.

"Good night." He calls out and left the waiting area.

I look at the calendar and the rest of the night was empty. Seeing that I didn't know when I should leave or should I even bother Mr. Sleigh, I waited on my desk until he comes out.

Getting hungry, I fiddled in my purse and searched for my emergency crackers. I read through the manual that aunt Brenda gave to me to study. Nothing in there told me when I was allowed to leave or if I have to wait for Mr. Sleigh. Hopeless and wanting to rest, I was about to phone Aunt Brenda when Mr. Sleigh headed out his office.

"Good night Mr. Sleigh." I call out before he could leave.

He turns and looks at me confused and curious.

"Ms. Morley? What are you still doing here?" He asks walking towards my table

"I didn't know when I was supposed to leave. I thought you might need company, maybe a late coffee run perhaps?" I say feeling like such an idiot.

"My fault entirely, I forgot to let you go." He apologizes.

"No, it's my fault. I didn't ask Aunt Brenda about it." I say standing up collecting my bag and my coat.

"Ms. Morley. Seeing that I let you wait for me the whole time and I'm sure you haven't had your dinner yet and I have no plans, why don't we have dinner and I can bring you home as well since we live in the same building." He says catching me off guard.

A million scenarios popped in my head and I realized I was over thinking the situation, but seeing that he was my boss it would be awkward to have a non-work related dinner.

"It's ok Mr. Sleigh, I can manage." I say formally declining his offer.

"I insist, Ms. Morley. Plus we need to get to know each other. After all I am going to trust you with half my life and I cannot simply hand it over to a stranger." He says convincingly with his stern yet calm voice that always gets me.

"You do have a point. Ok, Mr. Sleigh." I say giving up

"Please. Call me Robert." He says leading me out the office.

I followed him through the now dim halls of the office and down the elevator, then out of the lobby to the same black car that we rode earlier this morning. He motioned for me to get in the backseat.

"Aren't I supposed to stay in front?" I asked gesturing to the front seat.

"You don't have to, plus how will I talk to you when you're in front?" He asks me and gleams at me. I got in wondering how he doesn't look so haggard after a stressful day at work with meetings and site visits.

"Isaac, off to Mercer Kitchen." He calls as we settled at the back seat as Isaac eases out the driveway.

"So, how was work?" He asks me looking my way. For some reason I have gotten used to the way he was staring. Maybe it was that moment in the meeting room when I stared to long at him, as he was really passionate in discussing some business, which I didn't get any information from, good thing Aunt Brenda was there. I really had to pay much closer attention next time and not to the way his eyes would glow bright emerald when he talks or the way he places his head on his hands and caresses his lips.

"It was great. I got most of my job description from Aunt Brenda's handbook. I also met a friend so I guess she could help me with some things." I say chatting away like he was nobody special. As soon as I realized how I addressed to him I cringed inside.

"Good. I take it you and I could get along. You share the same qualities that Brenda has." He says this time facing the driver seat deep in his thoughts.

The black classic door of The Mercer kitchen is right in front of us; Robert went ahead of me and opened the door. When I entered I smelt the delectable food that everyone was having. It was overwhelming and my mouth started to water.

"Mr. Sleigh. It's nice seeing you today. Shall I seat you at your usual sir?" She says over the moon happy to see Robert. She looks as If she wanted to eat him for dinner.

"Sure. Monica" He answers plainly. I guess he was used to the googley eyes women looks at him with.

"Um. Is she?" Monica queries, as she looks at me somewhat judging my social status, I guess she never saw him with a peasant.

"Yes, she's my new assistant." As soon as he said assistant she had a that-explains-it look.

"This way, Sir." She says as she leads us down the stairs into another world where it's cozy and warm, with the brick walls and low lighting, it could have been romantic.

We were seated on a booth and it made me feel very awkward, sitting in a booth with my boss, who looks so handsome in low lighting with his crisp suit and tie and those bright green eyes looking back at me. I couldn't move naturally, this made me nervous and it's not even a date. Monica was still standing there holding the menus; she gives us each a copy and says.

"The waiters will be here when you're ready." Monica says and leaves. Waiter? Isn't she a waitress? Wait a minute. She must be the manager.

"Order what you want" He says as he skims the menu.

I do the same and skimmed, everything I've read was delicious. Right now, I don't have money and I can't just let my boss pay. My thoughts went haywire thinking of excuses for me to leave.

"Is something wrong?" He asks eyeing me.

"Oh. No. Mr. Sleigh, I – I just thought that um- seeing that I just started and – you know I have no income yet, so I was thinking that I could go and – Aunt Brenda might be looking for me." I stutter like an idiot piecing thoughts together in my head.

"You don't have to pay, Angela. It's my treat. Order anything you like." He says amused at me and I can see a discreet smile light up his face, which made me more uncomfortable.

"Oh and that's the other things, I kind of- don't know what to order. I haven't eaten here yet. I'm afraid if I choose we might be here all night." I say embarrassed and smiled at him.

"Well, would you rather I choose for you?" He asks. Still in this light mood that slowly makes me comfortable facing him.

"Yes." I nodded.

He calls the waiter and orders our meal.

"He looks so divine. How am I ever going to work for him?" I ask myself hoping I'm not showing desperation and longing on my face. No man has ever made me feel like a lovesick teenager with her first crush.

"Stop it! You are here for work." My brain snaps at me and I try to focus.

I look around the room and marveled at the composition of the interior, everything seems to be glinting and the warm feeling started to sink in

"Are we good?" He asks as he handed the menus to the waiter.

"Oh. Yes. I'm just in awe of this place. The room is so cozy. The interior just gives of a classic vibe. It's really amazing." I reply

"I agree, the interior does make a good ambience. Apart from the ambience the food here is good."

"So. Have you been here in New York?" he continues

"I have once; I came to visit Aunt Brenda when I was little. I loved her she was my best friend. It devastated me when she moved here. After that visit I've dreamt of moving here. Become the best event planner, do interior works but my mother says I had to grow up and be more like my cousin Jane, who is successful in marketing." I blabbed away, he looked really into what I was saying but I knew otherwise.

"I'm so sorry, I'm talking too much." I say.

"It's fine. You really seem close with Brenda. I can attest to that, she has been a mother to me and I was really keen on not letting her go, but she convinced me." He says.

The waiter arrives and brought us our food. The food smelt so good and my mouth started to water. I looked at it in childish delight and wanted to consume all of them in one swipe but I had to behave, after all we are in this swanky restaurant and I didn't want to embarrass my boss.

"Shall we?"

"Sure."

"Angela, you don't have to be shy around me, just act like you do with Aunt Brenda, It's much comfortable like that. Plus, I'd figure we'd get along easier since we don't have a generation gap." He says

"Are you sure? I don't think you'd like that very much, plus I think I've been born old. I think that's why aunt Brenda and I get along well, because I'm old." I say recalling my moments with aunt Brenda.

"Well, just don't be too stiff around me, you could do that in the office." He says and I take a spoonful of lentil soup, it tastes so good, and I am in food heaven. He is right, I'm going to be around him, I have to be comfortable and not be quite reserved but not too relaxed.

"Mmm. This is really good and it's just the soup." I commented and he looks at me amused.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope you can eat a whole meal cause I ordered us a hefty one or do you prefer a salad?" He quizzes me

"Oh yes, I eat a lot mind you, a salad can't stuff me and I don't intend to start dieting. Plus what's the point in coming to a restaurant when you're just going to order a salad? " I say.

As we ate, I had to take another look around the room. Instead of seeing the fine interior, people were staring, women were eyeing Robert and others were giggling. Other women were giving me their vicious stares that drowned my self-esteem down in a dark cave. The women who were giggling now were louder and looked at me and laughed.

"Are you ok?" I hear his voice, as I looked away from the crowd.

"Oh, ye- yeah." I say nodding with bruised self-esteem.

"You seem to be bothered by something." He says raising his eyebrow as if guessing what I really was thinking.

"Are you used to it?" I ask, I couldn't sit there acting nothing is bothering me.

"Used to What?"

"The attention? The googley eyes of women, the admiration and the other men that look up to you?" I say a bit faster than I usually talk. I really hope he's not offended.

"What are you talking about?" He asks genuinely ignorant to the fact that women adore him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask such personal question." I say looking down at my food and picking at the salad.

"No. It's alright. But what did you mean by attention?" He asks no intrigue has invaded his face.

"I mean, Monica, the women on this restaurant? Longing looks?" I asked with confusion plastered on my face.

"Oh. Is that why women never refuses to converse with me?" He says tilting his head to the side.

"Uh.-" I was rendered speechless.

"Joking." He finally unfreezes me and I give off a forced giggle and he joins in. His laughter is somewhat contagious and I completely melt like butter inside.

"I still don't get what you mean, though. I do casually meet women but I think I still need to work for them to like me enough. Looks aren't everything" He explains.

"But it helps" I side commented not meaning for him to hear but he did.

"Surely, but what good is a beautiful face if I couldn't have a decent smart conversation with her?" he points out his opinions.

"Point taken." Yeah right, what's the use of smart conversation if he's busy taking their clothes off? Surely smart conversation interests him while doing the deed. Shrugging off my thoughts,

"But you really don't see it?" I ask once more.

"Nope." He says continuing to eat his food. He smiles again and I just can't stop admiring him in my thoughts

As the course of meals ended we found ourselves chatting. He was drinking his sparkling wine and I drank my fresh mint tea.

"So, Jane. You're cousin. – "He continues our conversation regarding my family.

"Yup. She just is snotty, she always out shines me, plus she makes that face that says I'm-better-than- you." I say animatedly imitating a royalty.

"And my mother? Eats it up, she always told me to be more like Jane. It's crazy. I just wish she'd be proud of me one day." I say this time in a more serious tone.

"Well. You've never met my father. He always pushes me and even if I'm this successful he still isn't impressed." He matches my tone.

"How about your mother I bet she's kind." I ask suddenly realizing I was told by aunt Brenda not to ask about family.

"Oh! I'm so sorry – you don't need to answer that. It just came out. Aunt Brenda told me not to. I really am Sorry," I say in a panic voice.

"It's ok Angela, Stop apologizing." He says lifting his hand up

"My mother, she was beautiful, she loved me and my brother, and she always knew what to say. When she died my father's world crashed and burned. He sent us to boarding school and dove into work. We rarely saw him until college when he met Catherine. She helped my father become the man that he used to be but not all his qualities. She loved me and my brother like we were her own." He explains

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." I say sinking deeper into my seat.

"Again, stop apologizing. I'd better pay. Will you excuse me for the moment?" He asks leaving the table and headed up the stairs. I felt awful bringing those things up. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Angela, when will you learn? My brain once again schooled me.

Tonight was amazing and he was a delight to be with. Everything that happened makes things much harder for me to resist him. The way he smiles, the way he laughs, his intoxicating scent, the way he is genuinely ignorant when it comes to the way he makes women feel, including me. He is such a –

"Angela?" His voice resonates as I snap back to reality. I hadn't notice that I was staring at the gleaming candle.

"Yes? Are we leaving?" I ask trying to pretend to not be lost in my thoughts.

"Actually, I'm leaving. Isaac will bring you home. I had my car delivered here." He says. I didn't notice at first but he was holding someone on his side, a beautiful long-legged blond in a sexy number, soaking in the attention of the other guys in the room and the jealous stares of other women. Smart conversation my Ass!

I was taken a back and struggled to respond hiding my deep hatred and embarrassed feeling. I stood up, grabbed my bag and face him with my professional face.

"It's ok. No need for Isaac to drive me home. Mr. Sleigh." I say in my calm unaffected voice.

"Angela, I insist." He enforced

"I can manage, Mr. Sleigh." I retorted.

"Haven't we gone pass the last names?" He asks

"I have to grab something for aunt Brenda, She texted me while you were up. Honestly, I can manage."

"Ok." He says defeated by his offer.

"Robert. Ms. I'll leave you now." I say professionally and turned my back from them suffering from the judging glances of the women as I head up stairs.

When I reached the front door, I finally let out my irritation as I breathed out. Isaac sees me and opens the door.

"Oh. Not tonight Isaac, I have errands to run for Aunt Brenda." I say

"Ok Ms. Morley let me call you a Cab." He says and hails one for me.

Not wanting to stay longer and once again see Robert and that girl I ran for the cab.

"Thanks, Isaac." I say as I get in.

"To the Centurion, please." I say really annoyed and confused. Why should I really make a fuss out of this? I have decided to be professional and you will die trying! My head was unclear and was blowing out of proportion.

I arrived at the Condo and was to worn out when I got there. I went up to the 8th floor and got in. I found Aunt Brenda on the couch watching TV. She gazed up at me and smiled.

"Angela, your back. How was your day? It's late where have you been?" She asks sitting up and looking worried.

"It was great. I met Maxine." I say in a perky way.

"I was late, Mr. Sleigh, I mean Robert had me accompany him to dinner because I didn't know when to leave." I say exhaustedly.

"Oh dear. I forgot to tell you that you, you only need to inform him through email when he's in the office." She explains.

"Oh. Tomorrow, surely." I say to her, determined never again to see him off with another model.

After Aunt Brenda briefed me of my task in the morning I took a warm bath. Sitting up on my bed, I ran through the meetings, arranged his schedule, made sure emails went through necessary papers were printed and alarms were turned on. I slid under my sheets and dozed off mentally and emotionally preparing my self for a week of self-control.


	3. Fire Rage Confussion

CHAPTER THREE

It has been 4 months that I wake up with music blasting in my ears, along with becoming a third wheel on dates with Mr. Sleigh and some girl while I shadowed Aunt Brenda and learn the ropes of being this gazillionaire's assistant. Weeks of testing what time I should wake up to be able to work sufficiently, getting to know the various managers of restaurants to be able to make A last minute reservation, booking of flights and finally taking over Aunt Brenda in the office and learned all the clerical works.

It's 4:30 in the morning and I had to be quick. I rushed to my bathroom and took a bath. After placing my deep chestnut brown hair in a ponytail, placed some powder, mascara and lip-gloss I grabbed my black and white patterned blouse with a pencil skirt and put on my black peep toe heels, grabbed my planner and bolted out the door. I placed in the key card to the Penthouse suite on the 17th floor and the elevator rose.

I enter with caution careful not to wake Mr. Sleigh. I walked from the elevator lobby to the main doors. As I walked in, I searched for the living area for some garments for me to send them to the cleaners. I moved slowly but my heels were clacking on the marble floors. I took them off and placed them near the main door. I found discarded garments on the floor and I examined them and thought how in glamorous my job was, tidying up for a child.

"Good morning Ms. Morley." I freeze and hoped I wouldn't be fired.

I turn to face Robert clothed in house clothes sitting by the breakfast nook. Judging from his tousled locks I'd say he just woke up. I find myself mesmerized at how cute he looked outside those suits and ragged looking sitting by the breakfast counter. He looked like a regular guy, who is extremely good looking.

"Mr. Sleigh. I'm sorry to have woken you up." I apologize looking down to stop me from being distracted.

"Don't worry. I just wanted to grab a glass of water when I saw you examining the clothes on the floor." He says seems to have been amused at what I was doing. I'm glad I amused you, but I need to send these to the cleaner. Now where is that trash bag?

"Again. I'm sorry to have waken you." I say walking towards him and looked for the, pantry.

I walked pass him and opened a pantry by a hallway. I found trash bags, took one and went back to the "crime scene". Ignoring Mr. Sleigh, I turned the bag inside out and gathered the garments together and in one haul I managed to place them all in the bag.

"There. All done." I say quietly to myself.

I walked pass him again and dropped the trash bag down the laundry chute.

"I'm off for a coffee run sir, would you like anything?" I ask him as he sits there just staring, I'm not sure why but I guess he's a bit hung over.

"A Muffin." He says still not showing anything for me to read.

"Very well then sir. I'll be back later for the briefing." I say and walk towards the elevator doors. I grabbed my phone and called Glenda.

"Glenda, it's Angela, I already sent Mr. Sleigh's laundry – yes I need it right away. Thank you so much Glenda." I say

I headed down the Centurion and walked a few blocks for coffee and a muffin. When I went back I dropped by the cleaners in the building and met Glenda. She's a woman in late 30s and is the nicest person you'll meet.

"Hi. Glenda" I greeted her. She and I has developed a close bond after months of getting to know each other. She talks so much of her kids and how happy she was Mr. Sleigh is a kind person.

"Angela, how are you this morning? Who is This?" She asks me handing me a cleaned wrap dress on a hanger and folded underwear in a bag.

"I have no idea, she might be the dinner reservation last night at the Alta. Found any chocolate stains?" I joke around

"As a matter of fact, I have." she says laughing.

"Ugh! Glenda. that is so mean. I was joking." I tell her grossed out with thoughts that I did not want to think about.

"I know. Have a great day." She calls out to me as I leave the room.

"Thanks, Glenda. Say hi to Micha and Sally for me." I say

I dreaded to go back up and finding a half naked girl in his suite again, but this is my job. Somehow very demeaning yet I needed this job. When I reached the 17th floor, I looked for signs of the girl or Mr. Sleigh. I readied myself for all the possibilities that may happen and went in the living area. I was greeted with a tall blonde, model like figure dressed in a familiar polo shirt walking to the kitchen table.

"Good morning, miss – " I say a little louder. She turns towards me a bit shy and a bit scared as she saw me holding up her clothes.

"Sarah." She finally says

"I'm Angela, Mr. Sleigh's Assistant and here are your clothes freshly laundered." I say handing her, her garments.

"Thanks." She says as she gets them. She blushes and I am now certain that she's embarrassed. As she receives her clothes Robert comes out looking his usual gorgeousness in a midnight blue suit, gone is the messy hair replacing it his pushed back hair that made him look fiercer an much more in command.

"Good Morning Mr. Sleigh." I greeted him.

"Morning." He greets back looking at me and from what I can see he examines me.

"Here is the Muffin you ordered." I say handing him the paper bag.

"So shall we?" I ask

"Yes. Have a seat" He says gesturing to the sofa

"I'll just be quick." Sarah says to Robert and kisses him. Really? Get a room.

We both walk to the living area, he sits down on the sofa and I sit across him on a modern looking chair.

"Now, you have a 10:00 meeting with Mr. Nozuka, At 2 you are meeting with your Financial Adviser Mr. Harvey. Everything else was moved for tomorrow. The proposals have been printed out and needs your signature. Any feedback from Mrs. Amy Cahill has not yet arrived."

He nods as he listens.

"For Lunch, Where shall I have a reservation for you?" I ask in a plain voice that I perfected after alot of practice. I seem to find him uninteresting anymore. After the stunt that he pulled the first time we had dinner, I decided he was a passing phase that I got over with.

"No, Angela I'll maybe order in." He says with a searching face.

"Very well then, Mr. Sleigh I'll meet you at the office." I say standing up.

"No. we'll leave together." He says mirroring my actions.

"But, Mr. Sleigh, You do have company." I say stating the obvious as Sarah walks in through the double doors.

"Sarah, make yourself at home, Isaac will accompany you to your work place." He says to her and as if by magic, Isaac shows up from nowhere.

"Will do sir, your car has arrived, sir." Isaac says, I glance up and nod toward his direction and he acknowledges me with a smile.

"We'll be leaving now." Robert says to Sarah as she clings to his side and kisses him.

"See you later." She says and walks off to the kitchen while Isaac sees us out.

As we enter the elevator, Robert gives Isaac final instructions, afterwards steps in and we descend down to the lobby. I moved swiftly trying to keep up with Robert's pace. We reach the front door and the door man greets us.

"Mr. Sleigh, Ms. Morley."

"Good morning, Joseph." I say.

A black Aston martin rapide greets me and my mood lightens. Robert looks back at me as he gestures for me to get in. I am so not going to refuse. I feel all giddy inside and this happens when I get to ride an Aston Martin. Robert let's me in the front passenger seat, he then passes in front of the car looking all cool. Not even my mad brain was able to resist the fact that he looks damn good in the driver seat. The thoughts I was having sent my blood rushing to my cheeks. I look down trying so hard to hide my enthusiasm and looked away.

"You better buckle up." He says to me. Feeling my face cool from the air condition, I looked up and nodded. I grabbed the seatbelt and strapped myself in the plush leather seats.

After easing out the driveway, I completely melt in my seat. The car resounded alternative music and his scent was in the air. I took a peek at him and for a second he acted his age, he even was banging his head to the beat and it was refreshing. For a second I realized he was just as young as I was, but was forced to grow up.

"What is it?" He asks conscious that I was gazing at him.

"Nothing. I just- it's just- I like the music." I say shrugging and looked straight avoiding his gaze.

"Me, too."

"Really?" I asked in a hushed voice hoping he hasn't heard it.

"Yes, why is that such a surprise? What did you think I like? Classical music? Mozart? I'm not that old Angela." He stifles a laugh

"I didn't say you were old, mature maybe, I just – um figured you like something else." I struggle to explain.

"I am just 27, Angela. 27 and 24 are just the same." He says.

"Point taken, Mr. Sleigh." I say to end this weird conversation.

"And didn't I tell you to call me Robert?" He asked curiously looking at me.

"Yes, but I do think, Mr. Sleigh is much more appropriate." I say.

"Yes, in the office maybe, but here, we're just conversing."

"I'm sorry, Robert. I'll take note of that." I say.

"Good."

Before any other conversation could strike the façade of Sleigh Holding Inc. saved my uncontrollable prying. The car halts smoothly and I unbuckle my seatbelts. Mr. Sleigh got out and so did I. As soon as he walked pass me, I followed. We made our way to the lift and like magic the elevator doors open. Only the two of us rode in the car lift. In this very moment I am once again in torture, standing side by side with someone I have strong feelings for and who has no absolute concept of monogamy.

"Before I forget Angela, after my 10 o'clock appointment, walk –in. We have matters to discuss." He says as soon as we were standing in the reception of our floor. I am stunned and shocked not wanting to move my now heavy feet.

Mr. Sleigh walks ahead, leaving me dragging my feet towards my desk, which I'm not sure that I'd be able to use anymore. I stow away my belongings, grabbing the planner with me and started up my computer. A thousand scenarios just went through my mind and it all ended up badly. I could not think of anything but Mr. Sleigh firing my unprofessional person. 10 o'clock on the dot and the first appointment arrives and I announce him in.

As Mr. Sleigh and Mr. Nozuka discusses business, I was busy sending emails, worrying about my meeting, taking calls and adding to the calendars. He wouldn't fire me. Surely not to fire me. I mean I haven't even done anything drastic for him to fire me. Have I? I argue with myself while working. Quarter to 12 the doors open Mr. Sleigh show Mr. Nozuka out.

"You can expect your full support on this new venture." Mr. Nozuka gleefully shakes Mr. Sleigh's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Nozuka, till we meet again." He says and without another word Mr. Nozuka leaves.

"Angela?" He says facing me. I take a deep breath and stand, Mr. Sleigh gestures for me to go in and I obey.

I enter the room and he brushes pass me after he closed the door. He strides towards his chair and offers for me to sit opposite to him.

"Angela, we need to discuss regarding your arrangement." He opens

"Please don't fire me. I really need this job." The words just came blurting out and I couldn't stop.

"What are you talking about?" He says taken a back.

"Just because I was calling for a meeting with you doesn't mean I'm firing you." He further explains as I breathed in relief in my seat.

"We're discussing your residential arrangement and transportation." He says

"Oh. I really thought I was getting fired." I say in a relieved demeanor.

"No. You're actually doing great. Your aunt has picked well. Since Brenda has found a new place, is moving out the Centurion to retire somewhere in the Hamptons, you need a place to stay." He says

"Yes, I was thinking about that too, I have started to look for apartments near to the Centurion." I say

"You don't need to do that Angela, Since you are my personal assistant, you have to stay close to me, therefore you are going to replace Brenda in her apartment and you'll have you own car, for you to run errands in case if you need it." He says sounding very insistent. I thought about it a moment and I can not in any circumstance live where he lives, this is just too much, i dont think i could stand running into him with a girl by his side.

"Mr. Sleigh, Robert. I appreciate the offer, but I cannot afford aunt Brenda's rent and I can travel via taxi or walk." I tell him convincingly.

"It's not an offer, Angela. I will be paying for your apartment and Car, as I did with Brenda's." He retorts

"Well, that is unnecessary. Mr. Sleigh." I insisted.

"It is necessary and I can provide. I need you close, in cases of emergency and urgency. It is not negotiable. I am only informing you of the arrangements." He says this time looking very stern and business like.

"Very well then. Is that all, Mr. Sleigh?" I ask.

"Yes. You can leave now." He says not looking up, too busy reading proposals and signing documents.

It was a good thing it was lunch break, so I leave as quickly as I could out my cubicle. I needed air to breathe. He is such a controlling monster. He does not own me. He is such a piece of work. Why can't he just let me be, I still can work efficiently by being far from him.

"You're just worried, you'll hurt yourself" I reminded myself.

I walked fast and not minding anybody, got out the building and the rush of air made me relieve the tension that was building up. A few breaths calmed me down and I continued looking for a good restaurant or diner.

"Angela!" A familiar voice resonates in my ear. I search through a sea of people and I spot the red head that was waving at me. Squinting I realize it was Maxine, my new best friend she is really fun and manages to lighten my mood whenever I feel down.

"Hey!" I call out to her as she makes her way to me. She was in her work clothes, straight shoulder length bob and her smile made her face more angelic as it already is.

"Where are you heading?" She asks reaching me.

"Well, I was going to eat lunch but I guess I'll just grab a sandwich at Starbucks since it's nearer and faster." I say

" I'll come with" She says grabbing my arm and starts walking.

"Sure, I'd be delighted if you'd join me." I say feeling my mood lift after my whirlwind of emotions when I'm with Robert.

We reached Starbucks and the place is buzzing, there were barely seats left for us.

"I guess we could take our lunch up in the pantry." Maxine suggests

"Yeah, I think we should." I say.

We both thought of what we should get as we laughed with her story of a run in with her exboyfriend we laughed so hard and we ended up bumping the guy in front.

"We're so sorry." Maxine says since I had my back towards the guy.

"It's ok." The guy says cleaning up his shirt and then looked up.

"Oh." Maxine managed to make a sound. His eyes were partially covered with brown hair but his smile is infectious. He looked like somebody out of a magazine cover of the hottest men in America.

"We're so sorry again. How about another cup of coffee?" I ask ready to tell the cashier our orders.

"Well, how about if you guys accompany me for lunch?" He says his voice smooth as silk and I can tell Maxine is mesmerized.

"Oh, I can't I have to be back right away – but Maxine doesn't have to be back soon." I offered.

"Deal." He smirks and I feel jealous for not joining them.

"I'll go grab a table." He says and then walks away. How is he getting a table? oh, well.

As we were waiting for our orders, Maxine and I marveled on the fact that he looks really good, like a model for a high end brand almost European looking.

"Oh My! He's so freaking hot." Maxine says fanning herself with her hand and we both laugh.

"Be careful you might get burnt, Max." I teased as she continued describing every bit about him.

Our orders were called and I took my bundle. Maxine was giddy as we neared the table the guy reserved for them.

"So, I guess I'm leaving. We're really sorry again for the ruined shirt." I say tucking my hair behind my ears, really nervous facing his gorgeousness.

"Good luck at work. I'm Riley by the way." He says holding out his hand

"I'm Angela and she's Maxine. It's nice to meet you again." I say shaking his soft, soft hands, I almost didn't want to let go and face another stern look from Robert.

"Till next time we meet." He says and gestures for Maxine to join him.

"Bye, Angie, I'll visit you later?" She says

"I'd love that." I say kissing her on the cheek.

After all the goodbyes I was left to go back to the office alone. The place was quiet than usual, the fact that almost all employees were taking their lunch or taking a break. I rode up the elevator and searched the bag of goodies. Excited to eat my sandwich and drink up Arizona Green tea and honey I leaped out the elevator and headed to my desk.

Since the floor was deserted I decided to eat at my table. I placed all my belongings in my little nook behind my desk. I sat and unpacked my food, curious whether Robert was still in the office; I rose up and grabbed the extra sandwich that I bought for him and tipped toe to the double doors of his office.

Before I could get it in and check the doors swing open and I fall back on my butt.

"Angela, Christ what were you doing at my door?" Robert scolds me as he places his arms around me and lifting me up effortlessly and settling me down on my desk.

"I was about to give you this." I say handing him the sandwich and clutching the left side of my forehead as it suffered the harsh blow from the door.

"You didn't have to get me that." He says taking the sandwich away from my hands and placing it on the table.

"I know it isn't much but you haven't asked me to make a reservation for you and I figured you needed it." I say now looking up.

"Why didn't you just go in? Are you ok? How bad does it hurt?" He bombards me with rhetorical questions as I think he was nervous.

"I'm fine. Really, no need to –" I stop as I try to stand and failed, plus my head is throbbing.

"You need to rest; you can stay in my office. Rest your head on my couch." He says not even asking permission and scoops me up and transfers me to the couch. As I was in his arms I was in total bliss just enjoying the strange feeling of him cradling me.

"I'm ok. I'll just go eat." I say adjusting my outfit as is settled on his couch where i first met him.

"No problem." He says rushing out the door and placed the food I got for us on the coffee table in front of me.

"Honestly, Mr. Sleigh. I'm ok. You can go to your other prior commitment." I say creeped out on how special he was treating me.

"I was about to eat lunch but you were generous enough to bring me this. So, I'll accompany you. I wouldn't want your efforts to go to waste." He says, unwrapping the sandwich.

"It's ok. You really don't need to. I just figured, that I should at least repay you after you treated me last week. I know it's not dinner, but-" I say embarrassed that I fell flat on my butt. I am so embarrassed I could die.

"I do appreciate this and it's the least I can do, after I knocked you down with the door, you might slip into a comma and no one would know." He says sympathetically.

"I don't want your pity." I retorted quietly as I realized this was my boss I'm talking to.

"I didn't mean to make fun of your Ms. Morley, I'm sorry I crossed a line" He says looking remorseful

"No. I mean I don't need you to feel guilty for knocking me down, the fault was mine."

"Your safety, Ms. Morley means a great deal to me. I after all will be held liable to anything that happens to you under my supervision both to the country and Brenda." I laughed at the face he made after mentioning Aunt Brenda's name. The scenario he was imagining must have been horrifying.

"I thought we're pass last names, Mr. Sleigh." I say distracting myself from staring at him.

"Well, you did it first, Angela." He says

I stifled a fake laugh and began to eat my sandwich. We were silent as we ate our meals. The silence is deafening and that weird aura has surrounded the place once again. I will you to speak, Mr. Sleigh. Speak.

"Angela, I've been meaning to ask you something." He talks as if he has heard my thoughts.

"What is it, Mr. Sleigh? Uh- Rob" I say. What is it? Please don't tell me to send something cute for your latest conquests.

"I'd like you to plan a going away party for Brenda. This Friday. I've been meaning to throw her a soiree but I cannot simply ask her to plan it herself and seeing that you have a background of party planning, I don't see any reason that you'll find this task difficult." He says visibly relaxing before my eyes, going into confident-powerful-convincing-CEO-persona.

"This Friday. That's awfully a short time to plan but I'd love to." I say as my head started downloading my checklist for the party but first thing first.

"I'd like to ask should it be a black tie event? Or casual? Officemates? Or friends and family?" I asked thrilled in planning the event.

"You're decision. Whatever makes Brenda happy." He shrugs. He looks so cute when he shrugs he looks like a teenager who doesn't want to make decisions whatsoever on any matter. Hey I can admire him from a far as long as I keep it professional, right? I argue with the logical side of me and the feelings department is backing me up.

"Ok. I'll plan this right away." I say getting up.

"Angela, Sit down." Robert's voice is filled with irritation and concern.

"I'm ok. Mr. Sleigh. That knock in my head is hardly something I'd be worried about." I say assuring him that I was okay and I also secretly wanted to look f there was permanent damage printed on my face.

"No. Finish your meal and you can go. " He ordered.

I sit back on the sofa and picked up my sandwich. As I was eating I planned things in my head, I thought of activities that aunt Brenda would like. An idea popped in my head and it made me smile recalling precious memories.

"What is it?" Robert interrupts

"Huh? What?" I say snapping out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" He says brows knit.

"Just mentally planning that's all." I say taking my drink and sipped.

"So, where do you plan take old Brenda's farewell party." He asks as he relaxes on his chair.

" I have ideas, you'll just have to wait for the invitation." I say teasing him. After a week of this I finally relaxed in front of him. No more tongue-tied-love-sick puppy-Angela, but a confident-admiring-him-from-a-distance-Angela.

"Ok. After all this company has witnessed in terms of outings, it's always a surprise. Archery contests. Paintball. I'm sure anything you'd be able to do would be much more enjoyable." He says sighting examples of weird outings for a company.

"Oh, I was thinking in the lines of bungee jumping, or sky diving. Something on those alley." I say nonchalantly. I look at his action and it is in sheer shock. Priceless.

" I think a little less adventurous. Don't get me wrong that all sounds nice, but I think we might have a world record of most heart attacks.," he says gleaming seemingly hiding a stifle of laughter.

"I guess. " I say giggling at the sight of him being so uncharacteristic.

"I'd better get back to work. I have some planning after all." I say standing up and gathering our food.

"Sure. Let me help you." He says.

After much resisting on my part not to let him help, after all we were just tidying up the table, it's not much of a hassle. Everything was going smoothly until a spine tingling moment when our hands first touch. I held my breath and trying to act affected with the situation. We both were silent and hands still in the same place, I mind wasn't able to think straight to find a exit strategy until.

"Mr. Sleigh, I'm sorry to barge in, but-" it was Maxine and we both look at her still stuck in our position. Robert quickly regained his poise as he looked at Maxine.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have interrupted. I'll go." She says wide-eyed looking at me.

"No. You're not interrupting anything. We've just finished. Come." Robert says as he walked to his chair as Maxine following him to the table and gave me a quick giddy look.

Rolling my eyes, I quickly finished up cleaning and walked out the office not making any loud noise. I quickly threw the trash in the bin and sat back down on my desk. I processed what just happened in there. I examined my hand, still tingling from his touch, somehow my body longs for more. I closed my eyes recalling the sweet sensation and the look he had on his face. It was like that scene In a movie where the guy holds the girl's hands for the first time but its 10 times more. _So that's how it feels. Angela snap out of it, it meant nothing. You're just over analyzing. You watch too match romantic movies._

Minutes later, Robert walks out of his office.

"Angela, I'm going to an important meeting. Just stay behind and brief me with my schedule tomorrow." He says

"Yes, Mr. Sleigh." I say nodding

"And oh- send flowers to Sarah." He says before he leaves and disappears from my sight. _See, over thinking my_ mind lectures me.

"Right." I say looking for the right flowers shop to deliver wonderful flowers to_ that bimbo._

"What was that, when I walked in?" Max asks sitting in front of me. I totally forgot she was there.

"Nothing. We were just cleaning up." I say blankly.

"Nothing? I saw that we-got-caught-look of Mr. Sleigh. It was priceless. Why were you eating in his office in the first place?" She asks curiosity peaked.

"I got back and offered him the sandwich and I fell flat on my butt because he opened the door before I got in and bam! Then he offered me to stay and eat with him after all my troubles and then we cleaned up after ourselves and that's it." I say as fast as I could

"Nope, there was some aura in that room. I felt it. It was very strong." She says surveying my hot glowing cheeks.

"Max! Come on. Stop it. If there was something, I wouldn't be buying flowers for the blonde." I say to her holding up the sample photos of the flowers to order.

"he was just maybe trying to measure your jealousy, But you're a one way mirror-" she teased

"I know there's something there. Admit it. it was strong. Sexual tension maybe." She says laughing

"Max. You are hilarious, please the only tension there was stress." I say laughing along with her.

"Angela - Maxine." Robert surprises us and I don't know how much he heard us conversing about him.

"Mr. Sleigh, I was just briefing Angela of the other meetings you'll need to meet with, now that Mrs. Cahill has made her decision. I'll be leaving now." She says and bolts out the lobby.

"I, forgot to tell you to book a dinner in the Mercer kitchen and Alison is about to come up to bring files and I need you to sort them out, doublecheck all the merger papers that everything is in track. papers that need signing bring them back to the apartment." He says standing infront of me._ Really the Mercer? how annoying. _To hide my obvious irritation I hid under my planner and jot down what he just said on the notepad opposite my Ipad mini.

"I got it. What time shall I book you?" I say looking up hidding my irritation.

"8 or 9." He says non chalanlty

"Will that be all?" I ask still writing down as slowly as I can so I could not meet his eye.

"Yes. And pick this." He says leaning in close and pointed the simple bunch of white roses in a delicate ribbon.

"Yes, sir." I say lookIng up and findinup him very close to my person and made very uncomfortable. As soon as he retracts and leaves, I place my head on my hands.

Seconds after totally getting caught at slacking, gossiping about how Maxine think how I feel about our Boss, My boss barging in I almost fainted. As I was catching my breathe, Alison walks in with a tower of papers and I'm thinking overnight.

"Am I dreaming or did I just see Mr. Sleigh smiling?" Alison asks me as she sets down the papers on the clear apart of my desk.

"Probably, because he loves to torture me with work." I say lifting up the first folder from the files.

"I guess. Well he looks pretty damn good. You are so lucky to be able to see his face everyday." She gushes.

"You have no idea." I say thinking of the crazy things I have been through for the two weeks that I have been working for him.

"Ok. So if you have more questions just call." She says leaving the lobby.

After Alison left, I leafed through the mountain of files and started sorting the papers out. Afternoon came and my eyes were aching, I paused and checked the time, it was pass 8 and my stomach gobbled in cue. I was about to pack up when Maxine walked in.

"I thought you might be here." She says setting here bag on my desk

"Max! What are you still doing here? Work finished hours ago." I interrogated

"Same reason why you're still up here. the big merger with the Cahills." she says slumping on the guest chair.

"Who are they?" I ask

"Only one of the top real estate corporations in the city. Mr. Sleigh has been battling other corporations to get a merger with the, but I guess he's that good." She answers.

"So I heard you're planning Brenda's goings away party. Any ideas as to where that is?" She continues

"Yup. Bowling. Aunt Brenda and I used to Bowl whenever we get together. Do you think this company is up Thor a little bowling competition?" I ask

"Yeah, that is great. a little competition, some team work, where were you when we had to do archery?" She says excitedly and seemingly remembered a horrible incident with horrified look she had on.

" Good. But one problem, I really don't know where I can find the perfect venue." I inform her.

"I've got the perfect venue. Do want to grab dinner and see it yourself?" She offers

"I would love to. I'm starving, but let me finish this last one and then we can go." I say

I finished the last paper and filed it correctly. I placed all the papers in a secured filing cabinet inside my desk. Placed all the paperworks that needed signing in my satchel, thankful that the papers fit perfectly, and grabbed my coat.

"I'm ready thanks for waiting." I say to Maxine

"It wasn't that long. Now lets eat." She says and we he'd out the office.


	4. Bowling it is!

CHAPTER FOUR

Maxine brought me to a sandwhich shop, near the bowling alley to grab a bite to eat. A place called the Num Pang sandwhich shop, it was a small shop but the sandwiches was exquisite. I had a coconut tiger shrimp sandwhich that really hit the spot. After we were both satisfied with our late dinner, we walked around the corner and here there was the Bowlmor lanes. As we walked in, I was extatic and thrilled to have found the perfect venue for aunt Brenda's party. Maxine and I asked around regarding corporation parties and set the date, luckily for us Friday was free. If neither of us didn't have jobs in the morning we'd be playing, but we have a very demanding job, so we decided to call it a night.

I walked through th lobby doors of the Centurion, ready to floop unto my comfy bed. I walkedin the elevator and smiled with the eagerness to sleep. The elevator doors closed, ready to rise up to my floor when the doors slid open, revealing Mr. Sleigh and Ms. "Bimbo-incredibly-hot-model" Sarah.

"Mr. Sleigh?" I ask high pitched rather caught off guard at the sight of him.

"Angela, late night dinner? I thought I told you to take off early?" He says equally shocked.

"Oh, yes, something like that and I couldn't possibly let the paper works pile up." I explained as clears her throat.

"Angela, this is Miss Sarah Jackson." He says as they enter the elevator car.

"Oh yes, Angela." Sarah says giving me air kisses and I smell the most flowery scent yet, making my nose hurt.

"Ms. Jackson. The pleasure is all mine," I lied. How can this man have such weird taste in women, I mean, I guess the body and all that leg has something to do with the lack of something upstairs. Angela Morley, how could you judge that woman harshly? my mind scolds me.

After seconds of mixed emotions and weird electric connection in the elevator. I couldn't help but think maybe The electric feeling was the hormonal rage that probably is filing awkwardness was killing me. I couldn't be happier to hear the sound of the elevator doors slide open to my floor.

"Mr. Sleigh, Ms. Jackson." I bid the good bye as the doors closed. I felt my whole body shiver at the thought of what those two were going to do the moment they reach their floor.

I quickly went into my apartment, grabbed a throwpillow, dug my face into it and screamed my emotions away. I cant believe myself, after all the lectures I have myself about admiring him from a distance, was useless to the fact that seeing him with someone was torture. After moments of contemplating I decided to pour my frustrations out by planning the party. After a few hours, I sank in the plushness of my couch and dozed off.

A loud buzzing noise disturbed my sleep and nudged me out of my couch. It was my phone ringing telling me to get my lazy butt out of the couch and work. After my rude awakening, I freshened up and readied myself for another encounter with the Boss. Creeping my way in the living area of Robert's suite, I arranged the papers that needed signing on his modern coffee table where we usually discuss regarding his calendar. Today was especially, stressful with all the meetings and in between party planning; I had to be precise and productive.

I had ran to the coffee shop and grabbed our coffee and the usual muffin for the lady. There was one thing missing today though, there were no clothes in sight but aside from this curious event, I was unusually early today and had time to sit and wait for Mr. Sleigh to be up. While waiting I made emails to remind the caterers and the venue of the party and also the all-important invitations since I only had two days left.

"Angela, your early." Mr. Sleigh in notes my punctuality.

"It's just I have a lot to do today, with planning and all." I say and nodded to greet him good morning.

"I'm sure your to early to check on everything, seeing that every store and office is still closed at 5 in the morning." He says

"I really just wanted to make sure everything is in place, but if I'm to early I can come back." I say preparing to stand.

"No need. Just stay there. Make yourself feel at home." He says bringing his coffee and the muffin to the coffee table and sat on his side opposing me.

"do you want some muffin?" He asks as he peeled off the paper from the muffin.

"No thank you, but, If you'll excuse me Mr. Sleigh." I stood.

"Where are you going?" He asks genuinely puzzled.

"To get another muffin for Ms. Sarah. I'm afraid I only bought one." I say feeling very incompetent. Oh gosh, I have fallen so low in my butt, comparing my competency with a miss calculation of muffins to purchase.

"You don't need to, Sarah left last night." He says gesturing me to sit back down.

"Oh?" Intrigue has taken me over as to why she left, but that is way to personal to ask and what is the information of use to me? Honestly I feel like a president of a fan club, having to know so much about Robert Sleigh.

"She had to catch a flight back to Paris, she was just visiting." He says

"You look really refreshed today, I thought you'd be tired after staying out late last night" He asks out of nowhere and caught me off guard. Took me awhile to realize, Is he complementing me awkwardly, for a guy so smooth with the ladies he couldn't come up with a better complement, I mean seriously refreshed?

"Oh. I can still focus with less sleep plus It wasn't that late." I say plainly, setting aside the fact that my late nights doesn't concern him unless if my late night affects my competence and efficiency.

"You had a late night yourself. Mr. Sleigh." I continue and to counteract the awkward to talk of personal business, I checked my IPad and drank my coffee.

"Point taken." He as if accepting defeat.

I looked up at him and he seemed to be intrigued regarding our current topic. So I decided to put him out of his mystery and told him I was with Maxine searching for the perfect venue. Not that he needed to know that.

"Good." He finally says and continues munching on his muffin.

As we both sat in silence me checking the emails for a response and him eating his muffins and reminding me of the urgent meetings that has to be moved in the morning. As i took down notes a pop up notified me of a new email. I quickly opened them and it was from my dear friend who is a wiz at designing invitations, telling me I can collect the mass produced design.

"Mr. Sle - Rob, I need to go ahead if you don't mind, I'll catch up in the office, I need to get this invitation from my friend, so I could pass them out today before the office opens." I said tugging my bag with my things.

"No problem, I'll see you at the office." He says showing off a soft smile at me.

I rushed out the Centurion and Isaac met me.

"Ms. Morley, I mean Angela, Mr. Sleigh told me to bring you to the printers."

"It's ok, Isaac. It isn't that far anyway." I say.

"Please, Ms. I insist, Mr. Sleigh instructed me to do so." He says holding the opened SUVs door for me.

"Was he like this to Aunt Brenda too?" I ask and he nods back at me.

"We'll, she was way mature than I am, surely a grown woman like myself could walk 3 Blocks from this building without strain. Please. Isaac, I'll meet you in the office." I explained and pleaded.

He nods once again with a weary smile and I was off.

"What is he going to get a lashing from Mr. Sleigh?" I smiled amused at my thought and then stop to think of the possibilities but I reassured myself that he couldn't be that mean.

After a few minutes, I finally reached the apartment of Luke Fletcher, My childhood friend who is very talented with invitations, photographs and art. We were in sync when it came to those subject. I rang his buzzer and let me in. He and I got separated when he went to New York and studied advertising, but we still saw each other during christmas vacations but after a few years after he moved he hardly visited us. I was really excited seeing him again.

I hurried up 3 flight of stairs and reached his door. I knocked and he calls out to let me in.

"Hello?" I say expecting to see a studio apartment but instead was greeted by a full blown studio with photography stuff and state of the art equipments.

"Snow!" A familiar voice greets me behind a pile of boxes, hasten his steps and hugged me.

"Luke!" I say surprised at seeing my childhood friend who seemed to have grown up and changed so much over the years.

"My you've changed!" I say not being able to hold my enthusiasm. Really changed. The old rugged without a care, who wore the same shirt one week straight, is ruggedly handsome and cleans up nicely with his button down shirt. I can not believe this is the same guy who used to be my playmate.

"Change is good right? How about you you've changed. You look hotter than I remember." He says eyeing my office ensamble.

"Mhm. Go on make fun, that's the Luke I know." I say feeling goof to know someone in this big city.

"Honestly, Ange. I'm not kidding."

"We'll, thank you I appreciate it, but right now I'm rushing. Can I see them?" I ask excitedly.

"Anything for you." He says and disappears out of sight.

In a minute he rushes in and gives me a bond paper with a bowling pin on the center and a poorly handwritten come to my party sign. I guess I look horrified because he laughed so hard at me.

"Well, it's creative." I say praying this wasn't the invitation.

"I agree, inventive even." He says studying me face.

"But I do think the five year old brother of my girlfriend has years before he develops his style." He says laughing and his face lit up and it made him even more gorgeous. too bad he has a girlfriend, but I could never picture us both together it would be weird like dating my brother.

He then hands me a very retro looking invitation, ingenuity clearly was visible. This was the best invitation so far and in just a small amount of time. I was thoroughly impressed.

"This is really you. That's why I only trust your genius. This is amazing and just a short amount of time I mean this was two days? I don't even know how this would look if I gave you a week." I saw marveling at the beauty of this invitation.

"So where will I place the rest?" He asks.

"Here, I hope it fits in this." I say pulling out the foldable cardboard box that I brought in my oversized satchel.

"Perfect." He says and once more disappears.

I looked around figuring a couple of intricate invitations will take long to arranged in a box. I stared at his work station and looked at the photos he took of various places in New York, I stood there awed at the sight of them. My eyes traveled further and saw a picture in a cartooned pool frame and smiled. It was me and him as teens in a small pool. That was the day where I wasn't allowed to go to my friend's bash in her rest house for a spring break party and Luke stayed behind with me. We both were searching for something to do and found the inflatable pool where we both used to play as kids and decided to have a mini pool party, that day was one of the best spring break I had.

"I see you found our spring break with jello shots." He says reminiscing as he handed me the box.

"Oh yes. It was better than the party Jessica Loren threw. We were the envy of everybody." I say receiving the box.

"Thank you so much for this, I really appreciate this." I say handing him the check.

"Anytime. hey, Why dont we get together? I'd love to let you meet Natalie." He says holding the check.

"Yes. I'd love that too. Do call me, here's my number." I say expressing my joy, I gave him my card and he led me out his apartment.

After our brief good byes I headed quickly to the office taking the subway, I arrived at the office breathlessly and met with Maxine who I called on the way to the office. I was lucky enough she was happy to lend me a hand. Together we hastily left the invitations on their desks before people came in. After our rush we rested in the pantry.

"This is quality work Ange, must have cost you a fortune." She says appreciating the invitation and studying the card.

"Nope. Luke is the best at this. I only trust his work." I say drinking my coffee.

"Luke? Wow Angie, two guys? Rawr." She teases.

"Please, hardly Luke is my best childhood friend." I say showing here the clear disgust in my face.

"Well, I'd better be off, Robert is arriving any time now." I say

"Ok. Catch you later." She says.

I hurry out the pantry and head out the door off to Roberts's office. I entered the office and placed the invitation card and his schedule unto the table.

"Where have you been?" He asks with a stern voice.

"Mr. Sleigh! " I shrieked in surprise.

"I was distributing the invitations to the staff and grabbed a coffee before you arrive. I didn't figure you'd be here so early." I informed.

"No, I meant earlier, before you arrived at work." He says coldly I feel the frost bite from his tone.

"I got the invitations, from my friend" I say

"Yes, I can see that but didn't Isaac inform you that he'd be driving you there and to work." He says impatiently.

"Yes, he did and I refused. I am completely capable Mr. Sleigh, I was going to my friends studio not to a murderer's den." I say at the heat of the moment, then and there I wished I hadn't spoken at the look of his face I knew I've gone to far.

"Those orders were not for you to refuse, I am liable to anything that could happen to you, I take your safety seriously as I did with Brenda's. Harm might come your way because some people are out to get me and you're the easiest access and they will not hesitate to use you to get to me." He scolded.

We were both silent and I knew I had done something wrong, I did not think of the scenario that he has slapped me with. Also got me thinking that this scenario was way more far fetched to be real. I didn't know what to do but apologize formally and get the heck out there before I tell him he was over acting.

"I am sorry, If I have overstepped, Mr. Sleigh. I just came here to leave you, your invitation for tonight's event. Also I have drafted out your appointments today, since I was unable to brief you this morning. Call me if you need anything I'll be sorting out the final draft before your meeting after lunch." I say and left the room, avoiding eye contact and head out the door.

The morning dragged on and time was not on my side, I had already finish proof reading and sorting the files. Punched, compiled and stapled the living crap of the merger documents and I feel as if the clock has been 10:00 for hours. There were no signs of Mr. Sleigh and I was grateful, because after all the worry I cause him. Although I think it was more of a company liability suit he was thinking than pure genuine concern of my welfare.

I ran through emails, for any pending requests and any signs of things to do but nothing. I practically finished my job for the day in just 3 hours. After reorganizing my desk and cleaning up emails and answering phone calls, I finally relaxed until I remembered that I haven't even thought of what I was going to wear for tonight's party.

Before I could even think about the crisis, Mr. Sleigh finally stepped out of his office.

"I have a meeting before the Merger, Take your lunch and be here before 12, we have a ling day ahead of us and I don't need you fainting in the conference room. Inform Maxine as well." He says and leaves before I could even acknowledge what he said.

Maxine and I met up at the coffee shop again since it was the quickest way to refuel our growling stomach.

"So, Angela, have you decided what to wear tonight? Or are you just going like that." She says pointing at my business attire and regarding it with a disgusted look.

"Hey, this attire is perfectly put together." I say defending my suit

"Yes, if you want to bore a couple of guys tonight at the party." She points out to me

"Well, to tell you honestly I haven't even thought of my outfit, I was so occupied I missed that detail, plus I don't think dressing up like I was going to a party is not a fitting attire for a company party." I say

"What? A sexy bondage dress can never be wrong in any occasion." She says while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Says you who has perfect long legs to show off. " I complement her as she nods and grins agreeably at me.

"What I don't get though, why didn't you model instead? I mean you don't even look like an accountant." I ask as I finish off my sandwich.

"I guess, I love the thrill of numbers, I'm pretty good at it and I never thought of Modeling." She says drinking her venti Choco chip Frappuccino. With looks like hers I could model and retire at the age of 30.

Maxine is a couple inches taller than I was. She never fails to accentuate her amazing body and always look so elegant. She could be in a magazine cover yet she chose to sit in a desk and punch numbers. She is never afraid to speak her mind and is very comfortable with her own skin, which I on the other hand, need to work on the self-esteem department.

"Ok, but I do think you should try modeling." I encouraged her.

"Sure, when I get tired of all the attention, handsome suited men showers me every day." She says laughing.

"What do you think about us, trying on clothes and getting ready together before the party?" Maxine opens

"Uh- Yes. I would absolutely love to. You're my fashion icon, I'd be honored." I say excitedly

After our nice short bonding, we hastened our steps towards the building and got ready for the meeting. Maxine has already prepared her charts and numbers while I set up the meeting room and placed the agenda folders for the delegates that were showing up. Maxine briefed me regarding my duties during meetings and briefed me regarding the pending merger.

"Are we all set?" I ask Maxine as we wait for Mr. Sleigh to arrive.

"Completely, all we need is the convincing powers of Mr. Sleigh and for the future partners to show up." She says as we wait patiently.

Mr. Sleigh arrived together with Mr. Nozuka and Mr. Clay and other men I couldn't recognize. They headed to the conference room, Max an di followed. Minutes later Mrs. Amy Cahill arrived with her own men and the meeting began.

As I took down notes and recorded conversations, I was impressed with the way Robert handled the meeting. His determination and passion for this merger seemed to be eminent. Maxine was also very in command especially with her prepared numbers and charts she was unstoppable. Both teams bantered back and forth as the afternoon dragged on and finally Mrs. Cahill agreed with Sleigh holdings incorporated terms. As everybody celebrated, I was relieved and ready to get out of that meeting room.

After all the consultants and the new partners have gone, Robert, Maxine and I were left in the conference room.

"Thank you, for both your efforts and together we have succeeded." Robert says

"You're Welcome." We say in unison.

"Well, I guess we could all call it a day. Seems we have a Party to take part of." Robert says with his satisfied smile.

"Thank you, Sir." Maxine stands filled with gratitude and excitement.

As we both leave Robert calls "Angela"

"Yes?" I say as I turn towards him.

"I'll need that report on Monday." He says.

"Yes, sir." I say and bid him goodbye.

Everyone in our department has left early. Maxine and I headed to stores and stores of amazing clothes for inspiration as she says and headed back to her apartment. Her apartment looks as elegant as she is, her place screamed of romance. I sat on a plush couch as she brought out clothes.

" So, you are going to try these on, they're perfect for your size." She says

"Wait, that couldn't fit me!" I say refusing her offers

" Just because you flaunt your assets with your suits doesn't mean you have a great body, which I know you do" Maxine encourages me and cheered as I tried on dress after dress which surprisingly fit me except when I wear them I needed to take off a few inches from the dress.

"I know, I have this dress that was too short for me, I think it would fit you just right." She says disappearing to her closet and bringing out the simplest and beautiful dress.

I took them and changed I stared in the mirror and couldn't believe my eyes when it fit me perfectly. I normally never wear thick-strapped short bondage dress number but I loved this particular dress. The hemline was a comfortable above the knee length and the way the crossing strap covers my cleavage, if I had any, made me feel very comfortable. I placed on the white wedges on to add a little height and I was ready to show the look to Maxine.

"Oh my- Angela! You look A-mazing. Not that you look un-amazing in the office, but this look screams sexy" She says enthusiastically.

"This feels good. The dress is perfect not too short for a company party, speaking of which were going to be late if we don't hurry." I say.

"Oh yeah, I'll be quick I already chose the perfect party dress." She says and disappears in her closet.

"Ange, could I do your make-up and hair?" She suggests as she comes out of the closet bringing a very daring dress that I know she could only pull-off.

"Wow, you're legs are going to look amazing on those." I say and immediately she rushes back in the closet and changed.

After a few minutes she finally showed me the final output with her hair styled and her make-up done. She gave me a complete makeover and I only hoped that she didn't over due the make-up since I didn't get anytime to check since we were behind schedule and we needed to rush to the Bowlmor to finalize the arrangements.

Minutes after arranging taking care of the last minute decisions, Maxine and I relaxed for a while before the people dressed in fancy clothes arrived and filled the place up, I had a hard time rounding up everybody in the big party hall.

"Everybody! Listen up! Thank you for coming to this wonderful party our very own Angela Morley has prepared for us." Everyone applauded my way as Maxine spoke on the temporary stage that was set up on the corner.

"This is a way for us to thank Brenda, for being the best at her work." Maxine goes on and tells everyone of the plan to surprise aunt Brenda. Everyone was really supportive, maybe it was because majority of the crowd were men who just adored Maxine especially with her daring, tasteful fitting dress. The rest of the crowd were aunt Brenda's age and some were dressed to impress. everything was going smoothly as we waited for aunt Brenda to show, but Mr. Sleigh hasn't shown up and called me. I sat in the bar drinking lemonade and checking my phone, seeing that Maxine left me to flirt with guys.

I contemplated calling Mr. Sleigh but I guess he had other plans otherwise he would have called. I scanned through messages to check if aunt Brenda has arrived yet when

"Waiting for Someone?" Robert asks me as the bar tender gives him his drink. I stare at him in shock he looks really good in his pale blue button down polo and his casual jeans he looks really good, but then again when has he ever looked hideous.

"Mr. Sleigh you made it." I ask recovering from shock

"Yes, I am invited aren't I? Did you think I wouldn't show up?" He ask with teasing concern on his face.

"We'll yes you are invited, I just thought you might have other commitments." I asked

"Not that i know of, you hold that part of my life, Remember."

"How could I ever forget? I gleamed at him.

"You look beautiful by the way. This look suits you." He says in a low tone

"Oh, it was Maxine she made me up." I say really feeling conscious as I twirl the ends of my hair around trying to deflect his compliment.

" You should really learn to take a compliment." He says still close to my proximity.

"Thank you."I snapped and he seems to be holding his laughter. He's so cute.

"So, where's our celebrant?" He asks

Before I could answer someone rushed in and announced " Brenda is here, everybody hide."

Robert helped me out of my seat and stupid me tripped unto him, he catches me and presses my body unto him. I felt him carry me over to a hidding place still holding me in place, I could smell his sweet, clean scent that was filling up my lungs. Before I could step off him the lights turned off and I was stuck.

I could hear his heartbeat as my head rested on his chest. What is he doing? Before I burst into flames as i felt my face turn red I took a step back to create distance from each other. Still facing him I searched his face in darkness, it was too dark for me to see. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had when he held me. He was motionless probably regretting catching me I had to clear things out,

" I'm so sorry Mr. Sleigh, I'm too clumsy." I say softly hoping he heard me.

" Just be careful next time, I won't always be there to catch you." He whispers to me.

I nod and can't help but blush one more time I had to shake this reaction before the lights turn on. I hear the doors fling open and my nerves were all fizzy like champaign.

" Hello?" Aunt Brenda's voice resonated in the silent bowling alley. She had her phone in hand and was about to call someone when we flicked in the lights

" SURPRISE !" Everybody greeted her and she welled up in tears, I quickly ran up to her with wobbly feet and hugged her.

"Oh, Angie. This is soo sweet." She says as we pulled away from each other.

" Your so welcome, it was all Robert's idea." I say

"Oh, Robert thank you dear boy." she says expressing her appreciation to Robert who managed to keep up and stand beside me and bends down for aunt Brenda to kiss him on his cheeks.

"You deserve it, I'm sad that you are leaving but I thank you for still taking care of me even when you are retired."

"Oh yes, I'll check up on you time to time, after all Angela tells me everything." She says and squeezes my arm.

After everyone has finished greeting her Maxine has once again taken the stage and proclaimed the party to start.

"I have already assigned the teams look for your names in the bowling lane and the wining team gets a trip to Hawaii! " She says and everyone cheers.

"Hawaii?" Robert asks me in amazement.

"We'll there was a bit more excess to the budget so, Maxine and I decided to give a little insentive for everybody. Was it too much?" I ask nervously at him.

"Its fine, Angela stop worrying, you did a great job,more than what I expected." He compliments me

" I'm glad your satisfied, Thank you very much." I say this time smiling.

Everyone was scrambling around to check on the bowling lanes and check their teams. I walked with aunt Brenda askingbher about her surprise party and how much she loved it. We searched the place and checked on the lists of teams as we reminisce on our trips to the bowling alley. We finally found our spot aunt Brenda and I were on opposing teams.

"I hope you'll love your team, you'll thank me later." Maxine brushes up on me, she and aunt Brenda and 4 more people were already gathered. I on the other hand was with 2 more girls who were giggling and batting their lashes unto my two other team mates. I had a feeling that Maxine was playing Cupid and I was right. My eyes widened as I saw Robert's name on the list.

"Max! What's the big idea." I hissed at her.

"What? Like Robert says you are to be near him at all times." She says teasingly.

"So, Brenda's team versus mine." Robert calls from behind me

"I just have a question for you Mr. Sleigh" Maxine responses

"What is it?"

"Have you ever played bowling in your life? I just want to say Brenda is a champion bowler back home." Maxine boasts

"I dabble." Robert shrugs

"We'll then, we'll see who the wining team is." Maxine says

"I got to say Robert, don't cry if old Brenda beats you." Brenda says as she was about to throw the first ball done the lane. The ball curves and creates a perfect strike. Aunt Brenda bows and everyone cheers. Robert gave aunt Brenda a playful bow and everyone laughs along with the both of them.

"Let's win this." Robert whispers to me

I nodded sillily at him, excitedOur lane was set up and the game began, our team was enthusiastic as Brenda's team. I could honestly see the whole group having fun and being competitive at the same time.

" Mr. Sleigh your up." The girls cheered

He got up and readied himself, walked down the lane, swung the ball and off it went flying across the lane. The ball curved but it was too much that it fell to the canal. Our group laughed as he faced us and shrugged goofily.

"Sleigh, I thought you knew how to bowl?" I ask him with disbelief, there was actually one thing he didnt know how to do.

"I did say I dabbled." he says smiling back at me his megawatt smile and it just warmed my heart.

"Well, i guess we could kiss those free tickets to hawaii, goodbye." I say picking up my ball since it was my turn. It wasn't long since I bowled so I pretty knew what I was doing. I swung the ball and bang it hit all the pins and down they go. I can hear Aunt Brenda and Maxine cheering for me as I turn to Robert.

"Easy." I say proudly as the rest of the team stepped forward to take their turn and cheered eachother.

"Since your such a pro bowler, mind teaching me a few tricks?" Robert asked holding up his ball

"Tricks? Why don't we start with the basics."

"Your the master." He says submitting to my awesomeness

I showed him how to ready himself and how to swing and let go, but he just isnt getting any of it.

"For a guy, who knows a lot, you stink at this." I say

"Here let me help you-" I continued, positioning him. I got to say I loved putting him in place. Touching him was a bonus.

After what seemed like forever it was his turn again and he got up the courage to take his turn. He picked up his ball lined up, slowly walked to the lane swing his arms and released the ball to the lane that flew really fast and smashed all the pins aside. Everyone cheered him on and I ran up to him and stopped, I really had a huge urge to hug him. everyone sang praises at him. It made me think, no one who stinks improves that easily, unless.

"You're joking right? You tricked me to teach you to bowl." I say sitting beside him as I sipped on my lemonade.

"Me? Never." He says animatedly and it made me laugh. Who would have thought that Strict, Bossy, Mean, tycoon, Mr. Sleigh would have this side.

"Since, you tricked me, I challenge you to beat me." I say

"Game. Loser buys winner Dinner?" He says with his negotiating voice

"Just dinner? To add how about winner dares loser anytime they want."

"Deal." He calls my offer.

"Ok, but I don't know how you'll ever win over me when you flopped your first throw." I say scaring him, as if its possible.

"You'll see." He adds drinking his soda and munching in some fries waiting for his turn, as he watches the team try their hardest to hit a strike.

It seemed like hours of fun and laughter with the whole company and Aunt Brenda was so happy at the turn out. Everybody got a chance to mingle and just be jolly. Halfway through the game, presentations from aunt Brenda's colleagues entertained us so much. The food was excellent, drinks were best sellers.

It was Robert's turn and his phone rings.i quickly hand it to him before he could throw the ball. He sped out of the bowling alley and unto the street. Our team relaxed since Mr, Sleighh was still out and I had a chance to talke to Maxine and Aunt Brenda. They teased me non-atop and I deflected their teases with change of topics.

"You can not change this topic, Angela Snow Morley." Aunt Brenda insists

"Yeah, we could feel your attraction to one another. Why are you still fighting the urge?" Maxine encourages me

"Come on, you guys why can't we be two friends who just gets along due to the fact that I handle every end of his life that he couldn't handle." I blabbed at them convincing them there was nothing between us.

"You can't hide the connection, Angela" Aunt Brenda says and then leaving us both as she takes her turn.

"You guys are delusional."

"Speak for yourself, but honestly I think I did you some good, Robert hasn't taken his eyes away from you ever since he came in the alley." Maxine teases and we laugh together. It's been awhile and Robert still hasn't showed back up so I stood up and looked for him. Going out of the bowling alley, I grabbed my planner and them my phone to check if Robert has called.

"Angela, hey! Are you leaving already?" Robert walks towards me.

"No, I was looking for you. It's your turn." I say to you pointing back.

"Oh. Right. Angela, I need you to cancel all my meetings next week I'll be out of the country. I need you to manage the office for awhile." He says looking really concerned and disturbed.

"What? Why what's wrong?" I ask him concerned and scared for my life, as Isaac pulls up to the curb.

"I have an emergency meeting tomorrow and I'll be gone the whole week." Robert says leading me in the car

"Let's discuss my schedule do you have your book with you?" He asks me.

Robert checks all meetings for next week and personally called the important meetings himself to cancel. After few minutes, I got off the phone with all the accommodations he needed for his trip

"Your flight is ready for you anytime as scheduled. All hotel accommodations are all set luggage has been prepared by your personal shopper and is on the way to the airport as we speak. Do you need anything else?" I ask looking at him in the dim lighting of the car. He looks at me for a while and talks.

"No, you've thought of everything. If I need anything I'll call." He says still looking right at me with an expression I've never seen before.

"Now, Angela, this is your first time to handle business in this magnitude. Any questions never hesitate to call me or email or text. If I could not be reached call Brenda, she'd know what to do. Have you got all the things you needed?" He asks me

"Yes, I guess so."

"Ok. Give my best to Brenda and tell her of my apologies for leaving so early." He says relaxing in his seat.

"Ok, then. Good night Mr. Sleigh, have a safe flight." I say opening the door for me to head out.

"Wait, do one more thing for me." He says clutching my arm to stop me. I freeze at his touch that sent electric current through my body. He looks really ravishing in dim lighting.

"Win the game?" He cuts me off my thoughts that made me blush, in my

"I'll try my best sir." I say

"Good night, Angela." He says releasing my hand.


	5. Trying to keep it together

CHAPTER FIVE

As soon as I got out, his car maneuvered and off he went. I stood on the pavement feeling my hand still tingled from his touch. Minutes has passed and fought the urge to chase after him wanting him to hold me. I flashed back to the time I was in his arms as he cradled me close. I wanted so much to feel his arms around me. I argued with myself probably looking like an Idiot.

"Angela?" I froze as I heard a male's voice call me. I quickly turned but in mu disappointment I was faced with a face familiar yet I couldn't quite think of who this was.

"Oh, It's Riley. Remember? Starbucks?"

My mind started functioning again and I remember who he was.

"Oh- yeah. I'm so sorry. My mind was still processing. Riley. I'm really sorry about your shirt again. Has the stain been taken care of?" I ask him. _What a question Angela Snow Morley! My mind just smacked me in the head._

" Oh, no problem. I really didn't mind at all." He says

"So what are you doing here? Besides standing on the sidewalk?" He continues

"Oh, Company outing. Bowling." I smiled at his stating the obvious opening conversation.

"Would you like to join us? Maxine's here too." I say inviting him.

"Really? Am I allowed to do that?"

"Of course, I planned the party after all." I say dragging him in the bowling alley.

We walked towards the bowling lane as he marveled at the bowling place. Telling me how he never thought of coming to a place like this. I'm not usually good with talking to guys, but Riley is easy to talk to and very pleasing to the eyes as well. He was charming and just made me feel it was ok for me to let my guard down.

"So, this is where you hide, Friday nights." He surprises Maxine as he leaped behind her.

Maxine turned and I could visibly see her turn red like a ripen tomato. She smiled and froze. I felt the need to help her out so I butt in and distracted Riley.

"Max. Say something." I whispered.

"Riley, it's nice to see you again. What are you doing here?" She asks hugging him and I knew Max was back.

"I saw, Angela out front and she invited me in." He explains.

"Angela, Where's Mr. Sleigh. It his turn, we'll never win the trip." The girl on my team whined.

"He's out. He had to fly-out tonight. It was something urgent." I apologized.

"Why don't Riley play with you guys?" Maxine says giddily.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll just grab the shoes" He says and disappears.

When he came back, ready to bowl. I introduced him to Aunt Brenda who seemed to be delighted with him. Riley upped his game once he knew there was a free trip involved. He was really good at bowling, even better than me. Maxine and him really seemed to like each other; they talked, giggled and whispered when it wasn't their turn. After what seemed like hours of bowling we finally reached the end. Only three our teams were left in the contest for the trip. The accounting group, Some Marketing people, Maxine's group and Mine.

"This is it, the last game. The highest score wins the 6 tickets to Hawaii." Maxine announces

"First team up is the Accounting group"

The accounting group came close if it wasn't for the guy who got distracted and scored a 0 on his last throw. Maxine's group won against the accounting group by a strike. Next was marketing versus my team. They were no match for Riley and me. Some of the girls reveled in the handsome Riley and got distracted.

"So it's just your team against mine." Maxine says like we were in a sudden death match.

"What are you going to do about it?" Riley bantered

"Win the game and make you cry." Maxine flirted

"Let's see you try."

Maxine was the last person to throw her ball and hit a spare. The game was pretty tied up all we needed were 2 more strikes and we would win. Good thing it was Riley's turn or we're doom.

"Watch and learn." Riley winks at Maxine who blushed at his command.

Riley took a ball, concentrated and took his stance. Started to walk , as soon as he was about to let go of the ball.

"Riley! I love you." Maxine cheered and the rest followed making Riley off his game and aimed the ball straight to the canal.

"Nooooo!" Out team cheered.

Riley, laughed hard and amused at Maxine who looked like she was challenging him.

"That was cute" Riley says stepping closer to Maxine who seemed to be delighted that her distraction worked.

"If I win, You. Me. Friday." He says touching her chin.

Maxine was speechless. Riley went back up to retrieve the ball to throw the last two turns. Aunt Brenda and the rest of the team tried to distract him but nothing worked. Riley hits a strike and smiles wickedly at Maxine, who was looking very nervous.

"Go! Riley Go!" I cheered him on. Maxine shot me a scared glare, mouthing "NO" back at me.

As everybody held their breath the Last throw hit the lane then.

"No!"

"Yes!" Riley hits his fist up and our team ran to give him a hug. After all the praises, Riley stepped out of the small circle we enclosed him. Making his way to the defeated Maxine, who, seemed to have mixed emotions boiling in her.

"I'll take those tickets now." Riley announces to Maxine in front of everybody. Maxine hands him the vouchers to be claimed anytime for the ticket to Hawaii.

"Oh and I'll claim you, 8 for our date this Friday." He says before facing us with tickets raised as we cheered on, he grabs hold of the blushing Maxine and leads her to our group who cheered with glee.

"Aunt Brenda! We did it! Sorry you lost. Here you deserve this." I say handing her the plane ticket.

"Oh no, my dear Buggy. This is yours who knows you might need this for a rainy-day." She says hugging me.

"Aunt Brenda, you're the best. Did you have fun?"

"Oh dear, the most in years. Thank you sooo much" She prasied.

"Anything for you, Aunt Brenda."

Over the weekend, Aunt Brenda and I flew to the Hamptons to help her get settled in her new estate she bought from her savings over the pass years. After arriving in the airport, we headed straight, somewhere in Bridge Hampton. We passed through houses big enough to house three families. The houses looked prestigious those can be viewed through the gates had perfectly manicured lawn acres of green and tons of flowers. We arrived to a mansion with a moving van parked on the driveway.

" Aunt Brenda! This is unbelievable, I'm so visiting you often." I excitedly drooled over her new acquired house.

"Anytime you want to come over, you are always welcome. You could pick out your room." She surprises me

"What? No. Really?" I blabbed in negation with myself die to my excitement.

"Of course, It's you and me buggy." She reassures me and leads me in the house.

The wooden floors, the double volume ceiling made the house feels really inviting. The cozy furniture made you want to dive in and just rest there and not move.

"Aunt Brenda, this house is already filled what more would you want to add here?" I ask walking pass the cascading staircase.

"Just clothes and some valuables, pictures, just to make it my own." She says.

"You better pick a room and come down afterwards we have a lot of things to do." She continues as she lets the movers in.

I rushed up and searched for the perfect room, After debating with myself as to which room I should take, I finally choose a room with white furniture with the same hardwood floors and hints of blue for décor. _Perfect._

The day dragged on and we were able to finish up and all the boxes were kept and stashed in her new garage. After sweeping, moping, folding, and cleaning every nook and cranny. We both dropped in front of the fireplace wanting to catch our breath.

"Lemonade? What do you want for dinner?" Aunt Brenda asks

"Thanks. That was quite a workout." I say breathing heavily.

"I could have never done this without you, thank you Buggy." She says nudging me as we sit side by side on the floor with our backs on the foot of the sofa.

Beep. My phone rang and I was quick to check who it was, to my surprise it was a message from Robert.

Angela,

Check your email. I already sent to you the papers to file and reports to be made. Send the reports as soon as possible. Also in other meetings that you have to join, let Miss Morris accompany you. Any more questions, don't hesitate to call.

Robert Sleigh CEO, Sleigh Holdings Incorporated

I stared at the message, feeling stressed out by the papers and the future meetings. I guess Aunt Brenda caught my stress plastered on my face.

"Work? Is that Robert?" She asks

"Yes." I whined

"Don't worry, Buggy. You'll get the hand of it. So far I heard, Robert is very pleased with your performance." She cheers me on

"I guess, but Aunt Brenda, is this going to be my life? Answering calls, cleaning up his mess, making romantic appointments for the girls that he swoons?" I ask suddenly feeling sulky.

"Oh dear, No. This is just temporary; I know after you've saved enough money, you'd be able to do what you've always wanted to do. Take this job as a stepping-stone towards your future. Plus having a gorgeous boss while getting very well paid isn't such a burden is it?" She says

"Gorgeous, totally off limits, bossy and unpredictable." I continue her description of Robert.

We both chatted the night away, Aunt Brenda taught me tricks and all the who's who in Roberts business, she told me the longer she stayed by Roberts side made her learn a thing or two about his company and how her runs it. She taught me to take notes and always try to learn Robert's strategy.

The Next day I find myself on the sofa, waking up to the sunrays shining through the windows. I searched the room and found a coffee mug with a sticky note stuck to it.

Be back soon. Gone Shopping for food.

Brenda

I waited for Aunt Brenda who arrived at noon bearing treats form the grocery and lunch for the both of us. Later in the afternoon before I leave, we decided to just drive around Hamptons, go sight seeing and check out the new neighborhood. As the afternoon sun was chasing us, we made our way to the airport where my perfectly stress-free day ended.

I lay flat on my belly, looking out the dawn sky, not wanting to get up and just sleep in. Since it was too early, I searched for the report on my laptop, brewed a cup of coffee and started working. Minutes passed and I was able to finish the first half of my draft. Pleased with my accomplishment I decided to take an early bath and dress for work.

After all my morning routine, I refilled my coffee once more and went back to my laptop. A pinging sound has set off and I realized that my Skype was bouncing off the dock. Opening it, I was greeted by Mr. Robert Sleigh's greeting.

Why are you up so early?

Seeing it was sent earlier I replied seemingly hoping he was still on the line.

Well, There's a saying the early bird gets the worm.

"So freaking cheesy!" I exclaim to myself , Before I could rant out more my laptop pings.

That, or your nervous about today, because last time I checked no worm is up this early Miss Morley.

You could say that … I'm not sure I could keep your company from catching fire and burning down.

You have nothing to worry. I know you are capable of doing so because I wouldn't have placed you in that position if I know you're not capable of excelling.

Excelling? Now I'm REALLY nervous.

Relax, it's too early for you to be ready. It's 4 in the morning for Pete's sake.

I'm usually up at this hour. I just wanted to sort things our before I watch over your company.

I applaud your dedication Ms. Morley, maybe you should run the company.

Thank you Mr. Sleigh, but I'm perfectly fine in my current position.

Good. Any more questions, Skype, email, call, write a letter or text.

Ok. Mr. Sleigh I promise to send you a snail mail, if any problems should occur. Anything I could do for you Mr. Sleigh before I burn down your office?

None. I just think you forgot something ANGELA.

As I saw my name in all caps, I realized I have been calling him Mr. Sleigh.

Sorry, Rob – Robert. Calling you Mr. Sleigh is like asking a smoker to stop smoking, Hard.

Well, Ms. Angela Morley, I'm no longer stopping you.

Thank you.

Just like that, my morning became brighter and inspired. As soon as I finished the first draft of my report, My alarm started to go off, I headed down the lobby and about to take a cab when Joseph calls my attention.

"Ms. Morley! Your car is all set for you."

"My car? I don't have a car, Joseph." I negated, confused if he was addressing to me.

"Yes, Mr. Sleigh said you are to use your car to head off to work." He says handing me a key of some sort as he showed me the midnight blue hatchback Ford Focus 2013 gleaming in the sunlight waiting for me to drive it.

"Jo, are you sure this is mine?" I ask enthusiastically. I never owned a car before and this is something very new to me. I feel giddy like I did ridding Robert's Aston Martin.

"Oh, yes miss absolutely sure. Drive safe now." He says ushering me in the car.

I sit in the driver's seat turn on the ignition. I sit there marveling at the new car smell and the cool wind gushing out of the air con vents. This car is a piece of heaven, I try and remember my driving skills, and it's been to long since I've driven a car. I slowly rev the gas pedal and ease out unto the street.

I reached the office and stopped in front. I was debating with myself as to where I should park my car. Before I could slowly ease out to find a parking space and person tapped on my door. It took me awhile to realize it was the valet. He opens my door and I quickly grab my stuff.

"So,um how much?-" I trailed off not knowing a thing or two about valet

"Miss, Henry will take care of that." Albert the centurion's door man says to me as he greets me.

"Oh, thank you Henry." I say

"I'll be here in the lobby with you key miss." He says nodding at me

As he leaves the driveway, I give Albert a nod and a greeting and hed up. I was quick to catch the elevator ride, that was filling up. this was unusal seeing how Mr. Sleigh manages to have an empty car. As soon as the car reaches my floor, I made my way out of the car and unto the lobby.I walk pass the cubicles and I feel all eyes are on me. I didn't t even dare look at their faces. I just rushed as fast as I could to my desk.

Minutes later Maxine enters the entry way and greets me

"Hey, Max. Busy day today?"

"Yup and you're the boss." She says smiling at me

"Excuse me- Ms. Morley, these are the papers Mr. Sleigh asked for you to sort." A petite girl walked in brig upping a bundle of folders

"Oh, thanks just leave it here." I say letting her settle the folders on the To-Do tray.

Before I could answer Maxine's tease with a good comeback, another employee comes in and asks my opinion, telling me Mr. Sleigh asked for my opinion. Another came in bringing more things that I should do.I was beginning to feel the stress and about to burst unto tears if it wasn't for Maxine helping me cope with people coming in and out.

"Oh, Max you should have been in my situation, you know all these better. You can be the boss and I'll fix your schedule." I say marveling at her confidence.

"No, thank you. Your job is going to drive me crazy. I'm only good with numbers, statistics, stocks and all that falls under those area, but your job? Is a death sentence. Onky the brave could survive that position." She lectures m

"No it isn't. I'm just bringing coffee, answering calls, fixing schedules, sort out papers-" I trail off as she interrupts

"On call form24 hours, picks up after the rich guy who had a sleepover, never having a social life, due to the fact that she is needed all the time by a boss who flies in and out of the country, need I say more." She looks at me as if daring me to tell more about my demanding job.

"Trust me, you'd be able to do this with a blind fold on." I tell her.

"So. I'm going to Mr. Sleigh's meeting this morning and I'm guessing it'll end by lunch, so are you ok eating by yourself?" She asks

"Oh yeah. Of course just come by minutes before our appointment this afternoon." I say

"Ok. Lates." She says

Morning passed and it seems I haven't made a dent out of the huge pile of papers stacking higher by the minute, I moved as quickly as I could to sort the papers file them, arrange and place them on the respective cabinets. I'm running in and out Robert's office like I was running a marathon in heels. I looked at the pile and I was getting disappointed. Time flew by fast and I was up for a deadline seeing how I have 2 scheduled meetings with Maxine, 3 stops to make for Robert's errands and I haven't stil found the right place the file in my hand was to be placed. Getting frustrated, I sat on my desk and placed my head on my hands and breathed in hard.

My phone sets off jerking me back to reality. I searched for the app that rang and I noticed a badge on my Skype app. I opened it and found a message from Robert and decided to reply back seeing he is still on line.

I'm guessing everything is going smoothly since you haven't called me once to ask for something.

You could say that, I'm still sorting out papers, Maxine is going to come and get me for our afternoon meeting.

You're still working?!

Ofcourse, i meed to finish this today.

It's noon, Angela. Go and eat. I didn't ask for thee papers to be finished today.

I'm fine, i'm not hungry yet. I'll just grab a sandwich or a biscuit or something.

No. you have to eat.

Honestly Robert, I'm fine you dont have to worry. I ate a hefty breakfast. Now, I need to go if I'm going to finish this today. I'll call you later.

Before he could reply, I placed my phone on silent and shoved it in my drawer and continued my sorting. A few minutes after, my stomach was grumbling so I decided to go on the pantry and find something to eat. I walked pass the empty cubicles and into the pantry,I took some nutrition bars and a coffee and hurried back, before people comes back from lunch. I hurried and noticed a man was standing by my desk holding out a takeout package.

"Hi."

"Hi, Ms. Morley?" He asks

"Yes."

"A package for you, careful it's hot."

"I didn't order anything." I say confused

"Yes, A Mr. Robert Sleigh called in and orderd for you, it's been paid for." He says smiling at me

"Oh. Thank you." I say

"You're welcome." He leaves the meal on my table and heds out the office. Before I could process, I quickly took out my phone and scanned our conversation and his latest reply says, YOU'RE EATING, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.

I quickly dialed his number and waited for the ringing to stop.

"Sleigh." He says and the sound of his voice made every inch of me tingle.

"You really didn't have to bring me food, Robert. I told you I'd take care of it." I said in a heated voice.

"I didn't have too, but I can. You were being stubborn and I can't have my representative looking pale and fainting in front of my clients. What message will that bring to my clients, that I over work and slave my workers?" He rants

"Well. I was going to eat and then your man showed up."

"Good. Saves you the time of going down." He says

"if you keep on doing this, I wouldn't have enough money left if I keep on repaying you." I say smiling uncontrollably at his gesture, good thing he isn't here to see me.

"Angela, You don't have repay me. As I have said you're my responsibility, if I don't look after you Brenda will hang me upside down in her dungeon." He says comically and I laugh at the thought of him hanging upside down. Before I could reply he cuts me off.

"Now, I have to get back to my meeting, now eat and be ready for this afternoon." He says and hangs up.

I stare at the bag of goodies on my table that's oozing with delicious smell. I love food. I excitedly opened the packages one by one and realized this was from the Mercer. The lintel soup smelt divine that my stomach started growling at me to eat. I finished the entire takeout and relaxed on my chair. The tastes of the food are still dancing in my mouth. I adore food. After a few minutes of relaxing, I took out my phone and texted Robert.

Thanks for the lunch

Remind me to treat you when you get back.

I know a sandwich restaurant you might want to try when you get back

Balhablajablajekfcmndoekcnedkcpek

Best lunch I've had so far. Thank you for the meal.

Angela

After my contemplating on various messages, I finally sent a very professional message. I prepared my bag for the meeting and kept on sorting out papers while I was waiting for Maxine.

The days passed in a tiring, non-stop work with late lunches and dinners blur. Wednesday morning came by so quickly and all the staff was unusually hard at work, even Maxine wasn't there to greet me and wish me luck, I was all by myself. There were no signs of Robert as well so I guess everything was fine.

Afternoon ended so fast and I realized I still hadn't finished sorting all files. I didn't know if I could finish all the paperwork by Friday so I decided to get an overtime to finish sorting. Maxine dropped me off the office after our meetings that afternoon. I went back up to my desk as people passing by bid me farewell as they head out the office. I stowed away my belongings and determined to finish at least half of the papers on my desk.

It was getting late and I was getting exhausted, The plush sofa in Robert's office was calling my name so I decided to just sit and relax while I sort the papers on the coffee table.

"Ms. Morley. Ms. Morley." A vague urgent voice has called me.

I jerk up trying to force my vision to clear. I panic as two hands has grab hold both my shoulders.

"Ms. Morley Are you alright? She's here." He yells out


	6. Saved by the sofa

CHAPTER SIX

"Angela. What the heck are you doing?" An angry Robert Sleigh popped into view as my vision cleared. A concerned looking Isaac was standing by the door.

"Rob? What are you doing here I thought you're still in Italy?" I ask confused and assessing if this was a dream or reality.

"My trip got cut short. Now tell me what the hell are you doing here alone at midnight? And where is your blasted phone, I've been trying to reach it." He asks furry still clear in his face.

"I was finishing the papers and I think I doozed off as I was sorting these out. My phone is in my bag where else? Why are you so mad I'm doing what most of your employees do not do." I retorted feelings bruised. I give effort and I get scolded? Geesh.

"Yes, no one is dumb enough to do what you did. Isaac and I thought you've been murdered or something. Your desk looks like a hanious crime scene, I didn't hire you to slave yourself out here." He says pacing in front of me running his fingers through his hair.

" You can leave now." He says to Isaac who was standing by the doorway.

The room went silent and tensions were high, I just can't believe he was mad at me while I was doing my job. I was furious at him telling me my efforts were not needed. He was silent and clearly mad at something. He leaned against his desk while I hastily cleaned up all the papers splayed on his coffee table. He was immobile and I needed to get out of there.

"I'm sorry to have stayed longer I had no intent to do so. As for my work I had to finish at least half of it, inorder for me to finish all these by friday. Now if you'll excuse me,I have to clean up the crime scene before the police comes." I say strongly trying to hold back my tears out of anger. How I wish I could smack his face so hard he'd slip to a comma.

Before I could leave, Robert walks towards me and takes all the paper work from my hands and sets it down on his desk.

"How long will this take you to finish?" He asks me as he sat on his chair facing me.

" A few minutes." I say looking down at my feet trying to control my feelings.

"Well then, get started we'll hed home together." He says plainly without any trace of emotion, he was crazy like this, he can just switch it off and be all business-like.

I paused for a moment to process what he just said before I could react and walk towards his desk and start reading and placing one file on top of the other, took out a folder an labeling them by their classification. I continued working and still processing his words in my mind, my head reeling an emotions confused. Later did I realize he has been watching me work and it made me uncomfortable.

"Robert. You really dont have to stay. My car is still here in the basement. I could get home safety." I inform him hoping he'd leave.

"In that case, I'll call Isaac." He says and I relax thankful, He got my hint,

While I stack the folders into the filing drawers. I then, went out his office to clean up the table and collect my belongings so I could go home. I then, he'd back to his office to file few folders in his office.

"Uh, aren't you leaving?" I ask him wondering why he still is seated comfortably on his chair.

"No, we'll take your car. I can't possibly leave you. Seeing how tired you are, You couldn't drive in your state, you might sleep and crash somewhere." He answer

"The sleep I had is sufficient enough for me to drive home. Why is it you always presume I'd faint at any moment, or need any assistance?" I retort at the notion of him thinking I couldn't handle myself.

"You just fell asleep out of exhaustion, you don't know when to stop working, you don't eat in time and you are stubborn like a child. Need I go on?" He inumerates

"For your information, Mr. Sleigh, I can manage myself , perfectly fine. I work because I want to , not because I need to. I have never been late to any deadline and I dont intend to start being late now." I say filing the last of the papers and labeling them.

"Good, but it's late Ms. Morley. Unless your a black belter and a secret spy assassin in your off hours, I don't trust you working alone in a deserted office where your stalkers might be lurking around the building. What part of your my responsibility don't you understand?" He lectures

"You must know Mr. Sleigh that I have never attracted anyone in my life to make them want to stalk me, there are no dangers of lurking stalkers here and Yes, you are responsible but my personal choices aren't any of your business." I counter lectured on a softer tone trying not to test his patience.

"Assassin? You've been watching way to much movies. Out of curiousity are you a black belter?" I giggled

"Yes."

"And I'm a sharp shooter. I think you need me more than you think. " I teased. I studied his expression hoping I haven't gone too far. When I saw a smile plastered on his face, I relax.

"You are really, something Ms. Morley. Now, if your done could we possibly leave now?" I nod at him, He stands fixing his tux and held out his hand. I look at his hands with a confused expression.

"Keys." He says smirking at me.

"Oh. Here." I say shuffling the inners of my bag and to locate my keys and handed them to him.

We reach the Centurion faster than usual. Robert gets out the car as we reached the curb, before I could open the door, he opens it and leads me out. He then shuts the door behind me and leads me in the lobby by the elevator.

"I'm giving you a day off this Friday, you deserve one after you've overworked yourself." He says as we enter the elevator.

"Robert, you dont need to do that, I can manage." I say

" I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." He says looking at me this time he seems to have drawn closer to my person. That electric aura has once again taken over, making me uncomfortable.

"I'm giving you a day off, because you'd be working the whole weekend on a business trip with me and I don't want you looking fatigued." He saysr taking blankly at space. _Such a weirdo._

" Yes, Mr. Sleigh. Do in need to arrange flights and lodging?" I ask as i stepped out the elevator and faced him.

"No need. It's all being arranged we're staying at my parent's house. We also have galas to attend, I case if you needed to know." He says, He seems to be enjoying my reaction because his smile was getting wider as if he was holding back laughter as the elevator doors slid shut leaving me speechless and in a nervous wreck. _Parents?! What the- I need to prepare. Why am I so nervous? _I felt the need to call aunt Brenda.

I walked in the apartment and rushed to call aunt Brenda as I flopped on my bed. I waited for the ringing to stop.

"Angela? What's wrong?"

"Aunt Brenda! Oh my! I'm so sorry to call you this late, or early, my mind is just all cluttered and I forgot." I asked forgiveness from Aunt Brenda. _what the heck is wrong with me,_

"It's ok dear, what is it?" She asks sounding really concerned

"Well it's nothing, It's really silly. I'll just call you tomorrow." I say dismissing my silliness to aunt Brenda and not bother her anymore.

"Dear, I'm already intrigued what is it really?" She says not having it

"Um- Have yoy ever met Robert's parents?" I ask

"Ofcourse, I have they're lovely. They live here around the area. They're very kind. Why do you ask?" She asks

"Well, Robert and I are going over to his parents house, for some business trip. I don't even know why he brings me along." I whinned.

"Dear, you're there to meet with clients, familiarize the people he deals with so you'd know who you're booking meeting with. It's part of your job to know who they are. You are there to observe and take in their lifestyle. Plus you get to eat gourmet food, I know you'd never pass that up." She says.

"Fine. He says we have galas to attend what does that mean." I ask

"It means you have to bring dresses, for the party, simple cocktail dress, but you really don't have to worry dear. You'll be ok." She consoles me

"Really? Ok. I have Friday to pack, I guess I'll figure it out by then." I say finally calming my nerves down

"Good."

"Aunt Brenda would you hate it if I visit this weekend if I get the chance?" I ask

"Oh darling, your room is empty without you. Of course I'd be delighted." She says with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Ok. I'll see you soon." I say, Aunt Brenda bids me goodbye and hangs up. Calm and relaxed I decided to sleep on my couch and wait till morning, since it was really early anyway, I didn't have time to change my clothes. Exhaustion has taken over.

After what seemed like a minute has passed my alarm blasted in my ears jerking me up to reality. It was already 7 in the morning and I was late. I rushed and changed in the best office clothes I could pull our of my closet and rushed down the lobby. I was too late that I figured bringing a car would hold me up. I grabbed a cab and begged him to go fast.

I arrived at the office, ready to charge the lobby. Everything around me is such a blur. After the nail-biting, crazy experience of being late, I finally reached the my floor. I rushed to my desk, not bothering of the people around me and stowed away my belongings, grabbing my planner , the itenerary I printed out yesterday and I knock to enter Robert's office.

"Come in." he calls and i walk in nervous, my heart pounding so loudly, I could go deaf in seconds.

"Angela? " Roberts voice sounds surprised.

"Mr. Sleigh, I - I'm so sorry I came in late. I-" I got cut off by Robert as he cleared his throat, probably trying to stop me from embarrassing myself.

I then realthee, Robert was looking at the Sofa behind me and I realize there probably are guests seated and confused as to why I was there. I crinkled my nose as I close my eyes while breathing deeply. Robert helps me face his company and I breathe out. As I opened my eyes a familiar physique stop infront of me.

"Riley?" I say shocked to find him in the office looking much more polished than the usual clothes he dress with.

"Angela! Funny to see you here." He swoops me off the floor and hugs me tight. He seems to be really happy to see me. The horror struck me when I realized this was totatlly inappropriate. He seemed to have thought the same way when he s lowly let me down. I'm totally embarassed in front of my boss who's client had just gave me a huge bear hug.

"You two know each other?" Robert's stern, confused voice interrupted Riley's reverie. Oh great. _This is the most awkward situation yet._

"Ofcourse, she's the girl I told you about. The one I went bowling with?" Riley opens his mouth and I'm done for. _What the heck, he's been talking about me?_

I'm really confused, how do they both know each other, this is just crazy. Is Riley the new business Robert has been working hard for? So many questions and I still can't formulated the right question to ask. So I settled to fins my answers by surveying Robert and Riley for clues, but somehow I can't put two and two together.

"Angela, this is my Brother. Riley Christopher Sleigh." Robert finally clears the assosiation. _What? This awkwardness is all Riley's fault, why did he have to hug me infront of my boss and what has he been talking about me to Robert?_

"We don't look a like, I know. I'm the handsome son." Riley joked and teased Robert, who seem to have been looking at me in a weird manner. Riley on the other hand relaxes on the couch while Robert faces me.

"Mr. Sleigh, I'm sorry again for-"

"Angela, It's ok, I did tell you to have a day or two to recover." He says in a much more caring voice.

"Thanks, but i really need to finish filing today. Well, if you dont need me I'll continue filing now, by the way here is your itemerary for today." I say waiting for his approval to let me out.

"Ok. If you must. I'll call if I need you." He says and off I go to my desk.

I stand in front closed doors and finally relaxed, a little tired but ready to finish what I came for. The day went by smoothly without interruptions. Maxine was as busy as I was so we didn't have time to get lunch together. I have finally finished all the paperwork that I needed done, I finally relaxed after a very stressful long week. People on the floor were getting few so I decided to pack up and let myself relax. I was about to head out for Dinner and fetch Maxine when Robert and Riley caught me on the way out.

"Angela, you headed out?" Riley asks standing next to me.

"Um- yeah. I just finished." I answered Riley, who was leaning against my desk.

"Why don't you join us for Dinner?" Riley asks pulling me to his side

"It's ok. I'm actually on my way to ask Maxine to grab a bite before heading home." I said hoping Riley would let the conversation go plus, I did not want to join them both, alone.

"I already asked Maxine, but she couldn't join me for dinner cause she has an appointment, so I asked Alexander instead." He says. I had no way out.

"Alexander?" I asked

"I meant, Robert. So how about it, Angela? Will you join us?' I look at Robert whose expression I couldn't make out. I couldn't tell whether he liked me to join them or not.

"Come. We'll take you home after." Robert finally says. _Great another awkward alone time, No way!_

"Yeah. My treat." Riley says putting his hands on Robert's shoulder.

"Ok." I finally gave up, seeing that Riley wasn't backing down on his offer.

As we head out the office building, people on the busy sidewalk has started to notice the handsome brothers who seems to have no idea of the effect they have to the people around them. They looked like models that came to life from a posh men's magazine and I can't help but feel lucky, judging from the envious stares that I was getting from the equally posh women who were waiting for a taxi ride.

The familiar car pulls up and Robert opens the door for me to get in as Riley takes the door on the opposite side of the car. I step in and was sandwiched by two very appealing men. The car ride was pretty much bearable with Riley entertaining the both of us with his jokes and his praise with Alain Ducasse's masterpiece of a meal.

Minutes after the car pulls out to The Essex House. Robert helps me out of the car as Riley joins us in the lobby, Riley led the way as Robert and I followed. The lobby was exquisite with black marbled columns, dark wood walls and bright flooring, gave a very cozy and a feel of grandeur by the dark red accents all over the place. It's a place I never could have gone if it wasn't for Riley.

We reached the dining area and were greeted by a waitress who seems to be enjoying her view. I on the other hand was entranced by the bright and classic interior of the restaurant. I was enjoying perusing the place while taking a mental picture.

"Angela." I snapped from my sightseeing as we were ushered us to a booth Riley lets me in first as he slides in next to me.

In minutes I was faced with Robert who seems to be studying something or someone behind me, I'd look back but I decided not to care. He can look all he want, I just hope his brother has the decency to bring me home himself rather than leave with a drop dead gorgeous diva and leave me behind.

"So, Angela, How are you?" Riley asks facing me

"Good. Accomplished." I say

"Let's order." Robert says calling a waiter.

Both ordered simultaneously commenting on various spices, ingredient and wine, words I thought I'd only hear in biology. They seem to know so much on this thing and I'd never knew. After a few, the waiter left us and another replaced him to serve wine.

" Your Chef instincts are kicking in again, for a minute there I'd thought you'd go in the kitchen and cook our meal." Robert smiles a warm, heart-melting smile.

"What can I say, I'm very picky." Riley banters.

"You're a chef?" I ask facing Riley.

"Yup. I've travel most of time, to learn cooking secrets. I plan to open a restaurant soon. I just got back from Asia when you first saw me." He shares

" That's awesome, I LOVE food. You should open a restaurant but maybe a bit less pricey, for those who couldn't afford a sumptuous meal." I say in fascination. _Who would have thought this guy was a chef?_

"You live in the same building as Robert right? Why don't I cook you a meal at Robert's place." Riley says looking to Robert for approval

"Sure. Why not?" Robert says after a few moments of hesitation.

Our conversation consists of mostly Riley and an occasional comment from Robert; the meal was an exciting experience for my taste buds. Some dishes new to me but I'm no picky with food. I could only name a few dishes like the scallops and caviar in watercress vichyssoise, whose flavor was divine. The foie gras on lentils to-die-for and lastly pan-glazed scallops with pumpkin chutney and white truffles was cooked to perfection by angels. I was in heaven every time I took a bite of every dish I had. I was back to reality when I heard Riley address a question at me.

" So, Ange, Maxine agreed to go out with me tomorrow, if and only if, you join us." He says with big round-brown hopeful eyes.

" Um – don't you think it's better if I wasn't there?" I ask really not wanting to become the third wheel

" Well, She said she'd only go I you'd go." He pleads like a child pleading for candy

"Oh, ok. I guess I could swing by, well depending on our flight tomorrow." I say this time bravely facing Robert whose tantalizing emerald eyes I was avoiding to see, was piercing right through me, making my stomach summersault.

"Only if you don't stay too long. We leave early saturday morning." Robert says.

"It's settled then" I say quickly looking back at Riley to avoid an embarrassing coloration of my cheeks.

Surprisingly, there wasn't any dull moment as we conversed. Robert and Riley talking business, shifting to crazy times in their childhood to anything they could think of. I was starting to think the empty bottle of wine was the culprit, but I highly doubt two grown men would pass out with just a couple glasses of red wine. I guess they were just spontaneous that way.

The time flew by and we decided to head back to the Centurion. As we walk out of the hotel, I thought I was hallucinating for thinking someone was calling. I guessed it was all the wine that I drank, until someone yanked my arms from behind and almost made me fall down. I swished around and saw Luke's megawatt smile and I hugged him instantly.

"Ange!"

"Luke! what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm on my way to see Natalie. And we're completely being rude." Luke acknowledges the fact that there were two, slightly taller than him, men baffled at us as we ignored them.

I look at Robert who seems to be giving off his cool glare and Riley being weirdly guarded. They looked like body guards who wanted to hurt Luke for invading my space.

"Uh- yes. Luke this is Robert and Riley Sleigh. Rob, Riley, this is Luke Fletcher, my childhood 's the one who designed those invitations that I sent." I say looking at Rob surveying his emotions but he is as blank as an empty page. I have no idea why I had to state my relationship with this man but somehow something pushed me to do so.

"Evening, "

"Please call me Luke.i'm a fan of your advertising company Mr. Sleigh." He gushes

"Thanks." Robert giving him a modest smile.

"hey man." Riley says casually

"Nice to meet you guys." Luke says shaking both their outstreched hands.

"So, I would love to invite you to join us but I see you're a bit next time?" Luke looks back at me.

"Oh, yeah. Just call me." I say

He hugs me once more "see you soon."

"Say Hi, to Nat for me." I say as he bid the brothers goodbye.

As Luke disappeared from view, we were all quiet standing on the pavement, waiting for the car to arrive.

"Another one of your admirers, Ange." Riley's teasing voice.

"No-"before I got defensive Riley laughed and I too laugh along.

The car arrived and in minutes we reached the Centurion. Worn out and in serious need of rest. We head to the elevator so we could all finally relax.

"Riley, Mr.- uh – Rob. Thank you so much for the extravagant meal."

"Our pleasure, Ange. Least I could do, after you agreed to come with us tomorrow night." Riley says patting my shoulder

"The pleasure was mine." Robert says courteously

"Thanks for letting me stay, big brother. I really missed you." Riley says jokingly at Robert who rolled his eyes with the childish acts his little brother was displaying

"I'll just email you your schedule tomorrow, Rob. Do call if you need anything. Night. Riley." I say as I head out the elevator and left two loving brothers in an elevator. Robert nods and Riley waves his hands wildly as the door shuts.

Friday night. I stood at The Marquee entrance at Midnight, cold with my light embellished black bondage dress' hemline just above my knee and aching feet standing on sky-high heels, waiting for the lovebirds to arrive. After an afternoon of battling my closet as I packed lightly for the business trip and went out to buy Aunt Brenda a gift when I'd visit, I wanted to just stay home and relax, instead I'm in a place filled with too-cool people, models and more models and have a drink so my best-friend could date. _I should get at least a plaque of appreciation for this._

"Ange! You came!" Maxine shows up stunning as ever wearing dress, a combination of leather, sheer pieces and fair skin complementing each other.

"Of course, I said I'd come, remember." I say as Riley join us.

"You're the Best!" Maxine whispers excitedly to me.

We walked in on a multi colored ambience with music you'd dance to. I fought the urge to bust a move to avoid embarrassment. We walked down the stairs to a slowly building crowd on the dance floor and made our way to the VIP area but the balcony. The music loud, the bass was dictating my heartbeat. _Definitely not the best place to stay after a tiring day._

I sit on the side by the balcony as the drinks were being served like magic. Riley and Maxine seems to be having so much fun, dancing and being all over each other. I didn't want to break up whatever was going on so I just sat and looked at the crowed pumped up by the music. A couple of dancers has taken over the floor, building the hype and I was enjoying whatever I was drinking. I swayed back and forth with the music trying to stay alive and throw enjoying happy fun looks at Maxine and Roley every time they call out my name.

30 minutes in and I wanted to hed out the door. I once again looked around after checking out my phone for any alerts but there were none. I scanned the room looking at desperate men trying to get girls that was way out of their league. Girls hot his dance infront of hot guys, others getting really drunk ouf their mind, dancing crazily for my amusement. On the couches there were couples who should have booked a room at the nearby hotel than come here I flinched at the sight of them making out. I tried to take the image out of my head by scanning the bar, I desperately needed water but I seem to not want to move and head down to the dance floor.

There was this guy n the corner of the bar, looking all cool, girls trying to get his attention. He looked up at where I was sitting and raised his drink at me. I tried to avoid his gaze by looking at the crazy dancers. I still feel his peircing state and this time I tried to have the courage to stare him down. I took a peek at the guy as I drank my drink and I almost choke when I discovered those eyes belonged to Robert Sleigh.

_No. I'm sure he isn't looking at me. for sure hot girls are behind me._ I looked behind me Maxine and Riley seemed to have left me alone and in place hot model looking girls were there. I sighed in relief. _Yup, didn't see me._ I looked back at the bar to where he was drinking and saw him being engulfed by this hot blonde clinging to him as if staking her claim and making the girls who were desperately trying to attract him. The ritual made me laugh, seeing Robert being claimed like a prize. I rolled my eyes and decided I had enough sight seeing and just decided to have fun alone.

"Thirty more minutes." I toasted to myself and drank the tequilla shot. The alcohol drove heat through my throat and I flinched. _Too strong._

"Easy with those shots." Robert says standing gloriously at me.

"Sleigh, what are you doind here?" I asked

"Nothing, just thought I'd join you and Riley. By the way where is my brother?" He asks taking a seat beside me. If the drink made me feel hot him beside me felt like I was burning.

"Um- I think he's down there with Maxine." I say moving to the edge of my seat and face Robert trying to get some air to my back as I pointed below. Good thing my dress has a breathable fabric and a backless design.

"So are they hitting it off?" He gossips

"I guess" I replied and surveyed him once more. He looks so good sotting there. If this wasn't my boss I would have flirted if I knew how. Gosh these lights are helping him look even better. His sculpted torso seems to be hugged by the fabric of his polo. His green eyes seems to be glinting over the changing lights. Strong and commanding. He looked really relax not having a care in the world, who would have thought Robert Sleigh has this persona. I'm loving and hating it at the same time.

He seemed to have noticed so I qudivert looked away from him and unto the dance floor. I spotted Riley and Maxine dancing the night away or in my case morning. I spotted the blonde with at was clinging to Robert awhile ago, she seems to be frantic like she lost something.

"Seems like your date is looking for you." I say turning back to Robert who looked like he was thinking of something.

"Date? She just clung to me when I got in the bar. We exchanged a conversation one minute and the next minute I was her boyfriend." He says. It looked like he was over the blonde and is looking for another to replace her.

"Come on. She must not be that bad. She's pretty and hot." I sort of shouted my encouragement resulting him drawingg closer to me for him to hear.

"Pretty and hot doesn't really go that far for me. What good is it to have someone who looks interesting but has a personality as flat as a paper and is only concern on how she looks but us nothing up in her head." He says, his face really close to mine.

"I guess, but maybe you led her on into thinking you liked her." I say defending the poor blonde.

"I only asked her where the VIP was and then offered her a drink for answer."

"See, you should have never offered her a drink. For a guy so smooth with the ladies, you're completely oblivious to how these girls react to you." I say rolling my eyes at him for being so clueless.

"Now, you'll have to think of a way for her to leave you alone. She seems to have stalkers tendencies. Imagine, if she found out your super rich. You'll never get rid of her." I teased as we both laugh. I leaned back as my body regained its normal temperature.

"Ok, Ms. Girl power, you'll have to help me get rid of her. Now you mentioned her incredible stalker tendencies." He says this time placing his arm on the backrest of the sofa, his hands touching my shoulders lightly, seemigly cornering me. Trying so hard not to fall for those stern commanding eyes I quickly retorted.

"Not my problem. You have to do that on your own."

"As far as I remembered, you owed me a dare. Riley told me our team won." He says as I was thinking of a ways get out of this.

"So sorry, Mr. Sleigh but the bet was off when you left." I with my haha-I-win-smile.

"I don't recall saying it was off,Ms. Morley. Since Riley took my place, bet still is in place. I do recall Riley telling me he had a higher score than you when you won. So that means, you owe me a dare. Now if it was you who had a higher score I'd be willing to do any dare you'd like to think of." He says wipping my victorious smile off my face.

"That's not fair your slot is non-transferrable, so I don't owe you anything." I retorted.

"There was no agreement made about that Ms. Morley. Now, chop chop. You have a dare to accomplish." He says Not buying my reasoning. He extened his hands for me to take. He was really out of character tonight and he clearly wasn't drunk. He was just different, playful even and his mood was contagious and I was caught up in it.

We headed down and stayed on a side of a wall, the place was really crowded and there was no room for us to move. He stayed behind me shielding me from people around us. I'm usually shorter than he is, but tonight my eyes are able to take a closer look of his lip.

I was stuck with my back facing the wall, he stood close to me, unmoved he leaned over trying to talk over the music thy seemed to get louder by the minute.

"So, I'll hed back to the bar and sit until she comes over and finds me. I dare you to act as my jealous girlfriend and force her to stop following me." He says clearly in my ear.

"What? Are you our of you mind? I can't do that! she's just going to want you more. Come on! I can't compete with her." I whinned in his ear.

"If you don't do this then , you'll have to do a double dare." He smiles wickedly back at me.

He then leaves me and heads to the bar ordering a drink." _Gosh he looks really good. Come on, Angela, just pretend. When will you ever get a chance to fake date a drop dead gorgeous guy ever. _I tried to talk myself into doing this ridiculous request. As soon as Robert recieved his drink the blonde returned and was completely over him, desprately clinging to him. I ordered a shot from the bartender and gulped it down. _A little liquid courage._

I looked at Robert prying off the clingy hands from his person. It was really amusing and I decided to make fun of him. I stood to a spot where he saw me and mouthed "I can't do it!" And waved at him. His eyes were so big I thought it'd pop out his sockets. Hilarious. I sneaked in the crowed weaving my way a little behind Robert and the girl. He seems to be trying to get rid of her, but she was insistent this one. I pulled up my skirt to show more leg seeing how I was overdressed, volumes up my hair and cleared my throat and made me way to the bar. _Let's do this_

"Xander? What are you doing?" I ask in a surprised betrayal look.

"Babe, I'm just getting us drinks." He says acting all scared

"I leave for a while and I come back to this? Who are you and what are you doing wih my boyfriend?" I say annoyed at the vavavoom blonde infront of me. _He really want to get rid of this? How crazy is this guy?_

"You're his girlfriend? Well, he never mentioned you." She says all snotty and I know she's thinking what he's doing with a girl like me. _I'll show you! _

"He asked you where the VIP area was right? He was looking for me." I snapped back at her claiming what is fake-mine. Other girls has seemed to notice, I'm guessing her friends.

"Well you don't look like the part. Maybe he needs a woman, instead of a girl." She says fleetingly touching his torso. I was so pumped up with alcohol and my mind was racing with anger toward this girl, she's not backing off. _Darn it! i'll show you doesn't look the part._

In an instant, I grabbed Robert by his collar and removed him from the clutches of that desperate woman. I didn't know what else to do but to show them who I was. I pulled Robert close who seems to be in shock and I kiss him as passionately as I could. I take a peek at the girls who seemed to back off except for one unconvinced girl. I pulled him closer and deepem the kiss, grabbing his hair at the back of his head, as his hands felt my back. Finally the blonde, backed off and walked away in shame. I soon realize I was kissing my boss, and he kissing me back pulling me in close. I had to stop this. I pushed him a few inches away to break our kiss. This was not supposed to happen.

I looked up at him and he seemed stunned. I had to think a quick way out and at the moment all I could think of is

"I have to go to the ladies room. I'll be back." I say not even wanting to wait for his reply.

I _am so getting fired! What were you thinking Angela! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. What on earth possessed you to do this! Well for starters a couple of tequilas and other drinks? Gosh how could you be darn crazy!_ I argued with my self for a few minutes and managed to compose myself again as I stared at the mirror. I touch my just kissed lips and strangely I wanted more, but I know I had to salvage this or my career will be over. I decided to look for Maxine and Luke and hed home lock my doors and never come out.

I walked out the restroom determined until Robert meets me. Then I felt like crumbling and turn to ashes, but something inside me made me want to lunge at him and risk everything but I'm running on liquid courage and i might regret my decisions in the morning. I feel all the alcohol I just drank kicking in and my head starts pounding.

"Rob, I need to head home. I'll just look for Maxine before I do."

"I'll come with you. Our flight leaves soon and we need to head to the airport." He says checking his watch. _Great!_

"Angela, I'm sure Maxine can handle herself, just leave her a message, my brother can take care of her." He assures me as I start to bite my nails out of embarrassment, shame and fear.

"Come, Isaac is waiting for us. I'll have Riley take Maxine home safety." He says leading me out the club and unto his car that was waiting infront of the entrance door. Without any possible route of escape, I entered the car dreading for the conversation we might have.

He enters the other side of the car and slides beside me at the back seat, orders Isaac to head back to the Centurion to collect our things. I was bait relieved, in thinking I could still freshen up and change before seeing Robert's parents. I was getting drowsy as the car runs thought the lanes smoothly, Robert was preoccupied with something in his blackberry and it reminded me to text Maxinbetray we left and I was sorry for not telling her so.

We reached the centurion and I was about to get down and collect my stuff

"Where are you going?" Robert asks

"To get my stuff. For the trip. I'll be quick, I packed light." I assured him

"Don't bother. Angela, you're baggage has been sent down. I'm afraid we can't delay." He says

"What? Don't you think it'd be best for me to change before meeting your parents?" I ask horrified thinking how hideous I must look.

"What for? We'll arrive there very early in the morning no one will see you dressed like this." He says giving me an assuring smile.

"Well, first I look like a – a- just its inappropriate."

"You look respectable and that dress doesn't scream inappropriate." He says

"How did my stuff get down here?" I asked as Isaac loaded my luggage in the trunk.

"I own the place remember, I had Glenda fetch it for you. "He says looking at me with glee and then faced the front as Isaac finished loading our luggage and returned to the driver seat.

"Thanks." I say and we both fell silent as Isaac drove off.

I rested my head on the window the soothing jazz music that filled the car made it seem more relaxing, so I just closed my eyes and rest for a bit, as my head started swirling around. We arrived at the La guardia ariport about 2:30 in the morning. Draggy and very sleepy I got out the car and followed Robert, my blood rushed as I saw the magnificent private plane that was parked graciously on the lane. I marveled at its glossiness and the pristinely placed logo of Sleigh Holdings Incorporated. I'm a sucker for huge toys such as this. I followed Robert eagerly aboard the plane. Two incredibly beautiful blondes ushers me and Robert to our respective seats and gives us the usual flight monologue. After buckling my self in the seat, I sink into the plush chair and dozed off.

Later I find myself in a rocking sensation, I jerk up and try to reorient myself. I was sleeping in a window down car with a coat on top of me. I then realized we were ridding the ferry on the way to Robert's house. I felt refreshed but not quite rested. I got out the car and the air was crisp and cool, so I quickly wrapped the oversized coat over me. I later regained the feel of my legs and walked around to find Robert or anyone I knew.

The sky was dark purple with hints of lights streaking across the sky signaling for the sunrise. I walked and hugged the coat closer to me ad the wind grew stronger. I found Robert hunched on a railing looking outwards to the calm sea with reflections of the sky painted on. He seemed serene and calm inhaling a huge gulp of air and releasing again. His face lit up as a glorious grin was plastered on his face. Something in me made me want to hug him close to feel his warmth, his scent to cover me, but I just couldn't risk anything. So, I walk up to him, resisting the urge and stared out the sea, mesmerized by its rhythm of colors playing as the ferry passes through.

"It's so beautiful." I say in a sigh

"Yeah, you slept well?"

"Mhm- how about you? You need some rest. We've been out since midnight." I say trying hard to hide my concern.

"Well, the meeting starts after lunch and the party will start at dinner, plenty of time for me to rest." He explains as we draw nearer the Island.

"Oh. Ok." The throbbing pain in my head reminded me of the crazy night that I had.

"Um- I'd like to apologize for what happened Earlier." As I said he didn't respond he was just silent and I felt the need to expound a little more.

"I didn't mean for things to go that far. It's just that I couldn't think of anything else for that blonde to back off. I'm really sorry." I blabbed in my nervous voice.

"What is there to apologize for, don't worry about it, it's was just a dare." He says and pauses, I don't know what he's thinking but I hope it wasn't thoughts of finding a new assistant.

"You make one heck of an actress. Could have done the same thing." He half laughed, I guess to make the conversation lighter.

"I'm glad I amused you, Drinking and dares are not a good combination."

"That's why you shouldn't have drank so much. Going for shots did not help you. You should have stayed with the cocktail drink I ordered for your table." He says

I relaxed after our calm discussion of my stupidy runs a mock. I stared in the water and contemplated of what he just said.

"You bought us drinks?" I was shocked

"I thought you needed one. Being a third wheel is a tough job; I thought you handled it well. Plus it wouldn't be safe if you got some drink from a random stranger, he might have placed something in it and you might be headlining tomorrow's paper." He praises and sets out a chilling scenario.

"You're too paranoid Mr. Sleigh. If it makes you feel better I don't drink anything that's handed by a complete stranger unless of course it's from a waiter." I say shaking my head, wondering how he always sees the negative side of things.

"And thanks, it took me months of practice for being an incredible third wheel." I say recalling the many times Robert and I shared together with her "girlfriends". The Yacht dates, the expensive dinner reservation, renting out a movie house and other dates that has come and gone for the months that I had worked for him.

"And it wasn't like I was surrounded by guys. All there was on that VIP section were smoking hot models, I was even surprised you haven't gone up there and sweeping them off their feet." I further explained.

"Who do you think sent those girls up there?" He asks looking at me with a diabolic grin on his face.

"So you're the one I should thank for being so damned out of place." I say elbowing him comically.

"Angela, you were never out of place, believe me guys were all over you from down below, eyeing you like a hawk. If I haven't sent them up there they might have come after you and you could have been stuck of ways to get rid of them, If I hadn't sent those girls up there." he says looking out the sea as if recalling a fascinating scenario in his mind.

"Mhm. Mr. Sleigh and his idea of comedy." I say imposing to him that he was just making fun of me. I didn't even see those guys and I was able to scan the room while I was sitting on the sofa, no way I couldn't have seen those men he was talking about.

"Suit your self if you don't believe me, I only did what I could to protect you." He says looking straight at me with his blazing green eyes make me chocolate brown eyes feel like they could melt any second now.

"Thanks for your concern, if it was true, I can take care of myself. You need not worry." I say looking back down the sea folding my arms on the railing and placing my head on my folded arms.

"I made a promise to Brenda and I intend to keep them. Come, were here." He says holding out his hand for me to take and pulls me to the car already warmed up and waiting for us. In the car I didn't sleep since we were closer to Robert's parents house that I could just rest there and save my self with some rude awakening.

After minutes of travel time, the car takes a left to a private lane with lined trees that arches to make a shade. A huge estate with a classic European countryside style came into view as the trees clear out. The place looks cozy and very traditional. I stepped out into the open and smelt the freshness of the clean air. I stood in awe with the way the dawn has wrapped the whole house in a beautiful shade of blue with only the front porch was being lit.

"Angela, Isaac will be leading you to the pool cabana to get settled and freshen up. I also would like for you to come get me in my suite before lunch about 10 am for a briefing before the meeting. Have all necessary paper works readied as well. A computer and printer have been set up in your room. Anything else you need don't hesitate to ask Maggie or Isaac." He instructed

"Ok Mr. Sleigh, have a good rest." I say and he disappears through the double doors.

Isaac leads me to another path on the side of the house leading to an open courtyard. A woman, who looked like she was in her early 50s, was rounder than most women but very gleeful. She looked like a nana that bakes you cookies and gives you pies kind of person. She greeted us by the entrance of the pool cabana with the sweetest smile.

"Ms. Morley."

"Please call me Angela. You must be?" I ask as she shakes my hand to welcome me.

"Call me Maggie, Please come in."

She ushers us both in and I felt like I was in a beautiful hotel with the most cozy receiving area. Isaac briefly disappears up the stairs on our side and returns without my bags.

" I'll take it from here Isaac." Maggie smiles dearly at Isaac.

" Thanks Isaac." I say

"You're always welcome Ms. I'll be leaving now. Don't hesitate to come for me if you need anything." He says and disappears out the front door.

"So dear, I hear you had a long night so I wont bother you any longer. You'll be staying in the guest room upstairs, Feel free to use all amenities in this cabana dear, I'm your only company, since the mansion is all fully booked with Mr. & Mrs. Sleigh's guests. " She says gesturing me to go up

"Thank you so much Mrs. Maggie."

"You're welcome deary, we'll get to know each other later, right now you have to rest." She says and disappears through the kitchen as I make my way up the stairs.

I stand on the top of the stairs and once again captured in awe of the room. The white sheets and the intricate lace embroidered on the linen. The wicker furniture painted in turquoise with hints of gold has tied the classic feeling of the place. The room slightly lit by the plain lamp was so tempting for me to just crash on the bed and never wake. It took great restraint for me to unpack my garments unto the dresser. I observed the clothes on my bed and started to pick out my outfit for tomorrow's meeting. I sat on the computer and picked out files from my USB and print out, file and bind the contracts. Later I took a warm bath to soothe me and cleanse my self from the cigarette booze smell that stuck to me from the bar. Fresh, clean and accomplished I later dozed off my soft bed letting all my awkwardness, stupidy and crazy day pass as I lay under the sheets that smelt of fresh flowers.

I wake as the sun shone through my window and unto my bed. I slowly regain my eyesight and found a glass of water and Advil on my bedside table. It was still early and I had time to kill. After I drank my medicine and finally reorient myself as to where I was, I went to brush my hair, applied a thin layer of make-up and changed into my usual office clothes. I walk slowly across the wooden floors as to not scratch it with my sky-high heels.

I go down to the receiving area and search for something to nibble on. My stomach was growling at me as I was changing. I pass the receiving area when Mrs.. Maggie came out bringing a tray of breakfast.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Maggie. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I made too much noise." I say apologizing to feeling really guilty clanking my heels on the hard wood floors.

"Oh dear, No. You didn't wake me. You're just in time for breakfast. Come." She says settling down the toast some scrambled eggs and yummy crispy bacon. I sat and she heads for the kitchen.

"Mrs. Maggie, why don' t you join me?" I ask her

"Oh dear, I couldn't." She declines

"Please. Isn't it a good time to get to know each other?" I convinced her

"Very well, I'll grab the orange juice first and I'll be back. Would you like anything like coffee or milk?"

"Orange juice sounds lovely." I say and she leaves.

Maggie and I shared a little something about each other. She told me the crazy stories about Robert being really playful and always pulling pranks on her, Her days when Robert started to grow a little older and wasn't the same after his mother's death. I on the other hand, shared about my close relationship with Aunt Brenda whom she adores as well and how I never see eye to eye with my mother. The morning was really relaxing and fun with Maggie around telling me fun stories.

Later I realized it was already 9:45 and I had to get moving.

"Maggie, I'm sorry but I have to keep moving. Robert requested me to fetch him in his room." I say standing up collecting my stuff on the coffee table in the receiving area.

" Sure, I'll see you later tonight." She says

" Um- one more thing, where do I go?"

She and I went in the house passing various rooms that was classically decorated. I loved the sense of history of the place. WE walked pass the staircase, as I looked up there a was a chandelier that looked like a compass, I found my self restraining from gushing over all the cool vintage stuff inside this amazing house. We reached the second floor and were greeted by a credenza and a painting that looked like the view from outside. Pass the game room as I assumed because of the cool pool table and walked through hallway and stopped at the door.

" Here we are. I'll see you later dear." Maggie says and off she goes.

"Mr. Sleigh?" I call as I knock on the door.

" Come in." Robert calls

I took a deep breath and fixed myself before entering the room. A very huge brown leather bed with blue greeted me and white beddings that looked like they were never slept in, the walls were denim blue and making the room light and cozy. I found Robert dressed in his usual office suit with his tie hanging undone, hunched on his desk, engrossed reading an article.

"Mr. Sleigh, Shall we start?"

"Oh. Angela. Come we'll discuss matters in the office." He says standing up leading me out his bedroom into a study in the house.

He sits on the huge armchair on the corner and I opposite him on a Cleopatra lounge chase. I laid out the contracts and spreadsheets on the table fixing them by priority and brought life to my planner.

"Mr. Sleigh these are the spreadsheets Maxine has sent me for this meeting and the contracts as well. I have taken it upon me to move all your appointments until after 4th of July, due to the merger I had a leeway for you to adjust if there would be changes regarding your calendar." I say as he studies the sheets and the contracts, I so am hoping I proof read enough to make no mistakes.

"Good. After my meeting, I'll see you tonight." He says filing everything up.

"Rob, I've been meaning to ask you since you don't need me for this meeting, could I possibly head out to aunt Brenda's house if it's not too much to ask, I promised her I'd visit. I wont be long. " I asked him

"Of course just as long as you come back in time for the gala." He says and gave him my most grateful smile.

After our meeting was adjourned, I said farewell to the mansion and head out to aunt Brenda's place. She lives an hour away from the Sleighs. I drove in to a familiar driveway and got out bearing my small gift for her.

I rang the bell, after a few aunt Brenda came rushing to the front door screaming excitedly as she opens the door she lounges at me, holding me tightly.

"Aunt Brenda! I have a present for you." I say as I handed her my gift.

"Oh, sweetie, you didn't have too come on, I made lunch and your favorite cinnamon cookies." She says as she leads me to the kitchen.

"Oh, you didn't have to Aunt Brenda, but you know I can't say no to food." I say super pumped up to eat her scrumptious meal. I love her cooking, they always tasted so yummy.

We talked all afternoon about my work and how I was doing. Talked a little about my mum and dad, how business I doing great and of course the dreaded invitation from cousin Jane.

"Ugh! Do I really have to join this?" I point to the invitation.

" Yes, I know how you feel about Jane but you shouldn't let her get to you Buggie. She's just competitive." Classic Aunt Brenda always sees the good side of everybody.

"She wants to kill me and take all that I have." I say with harsh bitterness. Jane has always been the evil cousin. We used to get along together until we grew apart in high school she became obsessed with putting me down and her being in the spotlight.

"Oh, I have to head back, to get ready for the gala, See you later?" I asked

"Sure, Honey. Oh, before I forget, I wanted to give you this a little something to wear to the gala." She says handing a paper bag to me.

"Oh. Aunt Brenda! That's just perfect. Thank you so much!" I say clutching it close to me as Aunt Brenda shows me off to the driveway.


	7. There's something in the air

CHAPTER SEVEN

I arrived at the Mansion and the atmosphere changed as lights hung to the trees sparkling in the darkness. The house lit up and valet has set up on the driveway. I drove off to the garage and parked the car. Got out and quickly head to the pool cabana, that was decorated with a bunch of flowers with the pool waters reflection danced on the walls surrounding it.

After cleaning myself up, I readied myself for the party. I wasn't at all nervous, because first of all this party wasn't about me and I was just a minor attendee, it's not like I was filthy rich and everyone wanted to be my friend, I was the assistant so there is nothing to worry about, I tell myself over and over.

I paced my hair on a low bun with a few strands framing my face. The safe and usual up-do I managed to learn from Maxine, whom I was hoping was here. As I was apply last minutes touch ups to my face the sky turned dark and Hits of standards started playing in the background setting up the classy mood of the party.

"You are so not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy." I quote the famous line the seemed to fit my current situation.

I changed from my robe unto a delicate black-laced dress that Aunt Brenda has given me. I took the gift giving as a hint of what I should be wearing instead of my original plan just to wear my usual work clothes.

I took a last look at myself and surveyed for mistakes. To my surprise I actually looked decent. My Black lace and beads cocktail evening dress, had enough sparkle and made me look thinner than I actually am. I loved the tasteful way my skin is seen through patches of the dress that was left sheer and the scoop cut on the back lined in white pearls and a black ribbon tied at the end. Aunt Brenda always knew what suited me and I smiled at myself satisfied and accomplished.

I took my knuckle clutch, holding my phone, my tinted lip balm, and head out the door making my way to the Mansion that was slowly filling up. I head to Robert's room before anyone saw me. I slowly made my way to the corridor, knocked on Robert's door and the door swings open.

"Angela?" he says looking quite baffled and off guard.

"Hi, I thought you said we'd met up before the party." I explain as to why I was standing at his door.

"Oh, yeah. It's just um- you clean up nicely." He says looking

" Thanks." I say shrugging at him

"So what do you think? Deep blue? Or deep blue?" He asks me while holding up two identical colored ties with two different patterns.

I grabbed the crossed line pattern in deep grey, placed it around his neck and began to tie it in a single Windsor and meticulously pat it in place. Placed down his collar and admired my creation. Robert looked at me with a quizzical look.

"Oh. I'm sorry, It's just I'm used to do this to my dad, whenever he dresses up for something." I explained.

"No, you did a great job. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you need anything for tonight?" I ask as we walk towards stairs.

"No, Angela, it's a party. Try to enjoy tonight. Come." He says leading me down the stairs.

A bunch of people was clustered in deep talks and mindless gossip. As Robert and I descended to the hall some eyes strayed towards us. As we reached the bottom of the steps Robert was immediately surrounded by an eager crowd with women wanting to meet the bachelor, men wanting to be like him and business men pitching him stuff. In a moment I was lost in a sea of strangers not knowing anyone and some giving me a head-to-toe look that was so uncalled for and so darn uncomfortable.

The party was accelerating into a lively one; everyone was getting bite size sandwiches and a glass of champagne and chatting away. Robert was still surrounded with what seemed like paparazzi hounding him for a scoop. To calm myself I head to the buffet table with miniature sandwiches and sushi and helped myself. As I was eating, the crowd was pretty much engrossed with their peers so I took a chance to search for Aunt Brenda.

A beautiful middle-aged woman with blue eyes, hair in a perfect chignon, jewels dropping from her ears on her neck sparkled beautifully, gracefully dressed in white, perfectly manicured from head to toe approached the table and started to talk to me.

"Good evening." Her calm sweet voice resounds

"Good evening." I say back bowing my head in respect

"I'm Catherine and you are?" She says holding out her hand

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Angela Morley Ma'am." I say shaking her hand the way I do on an interview.

"Please call me Catherine. You really look beautiful tonight dear." She knows me? Maybe she's another one of Aunt Brenda's friends.

"Oh, thank you so much. You look immaculate tonight, if I may say so myself and I love your broach." I say admiring a huge pink rock beautiful surrounded with a diamond studded curled feather.

"Thank you, dear. I was a gift from my son." She smiled endearingly at me.

We chatted for a while about her son and her daughter that came home, when I heard my name uttered behind me. I turned and I see Robert in his dashing self in a midnight blue suit that fit every inch on him perfectly and the tie I picked out tied the outfit all together. _No wonder a crowd was mugging him._

"Oh, Rob, um this is- " I half explained when he gave me a confused look and I immediately felt conscious. _Oh my! Did my mascara run? Do I have something in my teeth? Gosh! What is it?"_

"Mom, I was looking for you." He says kissing her cheeks and retrieves by my side. _So so Stupid! Mom?_

"Oh, I was just here, chatting with this delightful young woman. Why didn't you bring her sooner to meet me Robert." She says really looking pleased at Robert and I realized she got the wrong information.

"Oh my- Mrs. Sleigh, I'm so – so- sorry to not have recognized you. Um, I'm not - He's- " I babbled in a panic to explain the confusion

"Mom. She's not _with_ me. She's my Assistant. Angela." He says in his formal voice

"Oh. My mistake. I thought you were his date, Maggie didn't mention you as, his assistant." She looked apologetic but sincere and still very polite.

"Oh, Its ok." I say looking down to get the courage to speak clearly again.

"Dear, you must forgive me. I really thought this time Robert has FINALLY brought a decent girl that I could meet." She says caressing my right arm.

"Mom." Robert says in clear embarrassment

A beautiful blonde ran up to us and leaped for Robert shocking me in the process. She touched the ground and kissed Mrs. Sleigh on her cheeks, then turns her attention towards me. She looks too young to be Robert's lover but she's gorgeous nonetheless. Her curls bounced as she moved, her green eyes framed in long luscious lashes.

"Oh, my. Who's this?" She says with a wide grin, quickly placing her arm around me and turning me to Robert as if showing me off to him.

"Angela, My Assistant." He says schooling her.

"Angela, meet Carolina my, younger, annoying sister." He says gesturing towards her sister.

"Younger, better looking and beloved sister, to you Mr. Robert Sleigh! You can call me Lina." She says teasing his brother.

"She's really beautiful, are you sure, you're his assistant?" Caroline asks me looking really curious.

"You two stop. Lina, there are some people looking for you. Why don't you mingle?" Mrs. Sleigh says as Caroline removes her arms off my shoulder and takes her mom's arm.

"Angela, if you'll excuse us." Mrs. Sleigh acknowledges

"I'll come find you later." Caroline says giddily

I watch the people make room for them both and greeted them, later they were engulfed in the crowd. Awkwardly standing with my back at Robert I grabbed a small plate with my food and spun around to face him.

"Sandwich?" I ask offering him

"It's ok." He says sipping his glass of sparkling wine and as what I can see, perusing me.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" I ask whipping my cheeks with a napkin.

"No. You look good, the dress suits you." He complements me again and I flush. I try to distract myself and look around. _I refuse to blush!_

"Thanks, You look quite dashing, yourself." I say in a half joking voice but I so mean what I just said. I immediately looked around catching the longing glances of Robert's guests.

"So, can I get you something?" I ask

"No, Angela, You're my assistant not my maid servant. This is a party. Come, let me introduce you to our clients and some of the family ties." He says leading me unto the crowd.

We spend what seemed like hours of mingling. Starting very awkward talks that usually start with, this must be your- and Robert ending the sentence with –my assistant, and then the usual apologies follow. He casually gives me glances and I smile back, I spent the first part of the night learning how Robert mingles and makes his way smoothly across the crowd. For a moment I had a glimpse of his glamorous but demanding life. Makes me happy to not have so much people counting on me, or having limitless wealth that I'd have to live a lifestyle synonymous to great Gatsby's parties.

The music ended and someone speaks on the microphone. From what I can see a very poised man maybe in his 50s with the same manicured look to him. I then somehow know he was The Mr. Sleigh. He has the same features and the same strong, commanding presence that Robert obviously took from. He welcomed all his guests and he was charming and acted like any good hosts would.

After his speech, everyone was lead out to the lawn and some of the younger guests over spilled to the beachfront. I checked my phone to see if Aunt Brenda has tried to contact me as Robert leads me to a table near the temporary stage.

He pulls out a chair for me, I paused and faced him, and worried I tried to call Aunt Brenda. Robert holds my hand before I could listen through the speaker of my phone and points at someone behind me. Aunt Brenda gives off her warm smile at me and I finally relax. Robert lets go of me and greets Aunt Brenda and pulls her a chair for her to sit. As she sat I followed.

Robert motioned to sit beside me when Riley comes into view and takes the seat next to me.

"You snooze, you loose brother." Riley says childishly, Robert rolls his eyes as he sits beside Aunt Brenda.

"Nice of you to join us Riley." Robert greets him

"I can't just let you enjoy all these beautiful women tonight. Especially, you, you look great." He says to Robert and turns towards me.

"Uh- thanks." I say feeling all eyes on the table were on me, including one piercing stare from Robert. To my disdain I wasn't able to control my blood from rushing to my cheeks.

It took a couple of minutes for everyone on the table to survey me and give me kind glances, like I was a lab rat in a cage before they went on to their business and continued to talk among themselves.

"You should dress like this more often, I know lots of gents are itching for a chance to know you, but don't worry as long as your with me they wont even dare to come close. I'll protect you" Riley silently this time, but just enough for Aunt Brenda and Robert to hear, I caught a quick glance at Robert and his facial expression is as cold as winter. _I wonder what he must be thinking?_

"Ha-ha, You're such a kidder Riley, by the way how's Maxine? Did you have fun yesterday?" I ask him and laughed sarcastically, hinting of my resentment of his inappropriate comments.

"Very fun, the crowd was awesome last night but after that we both decided to just be friends, we have a lot in common, we're both independent and really out-going but I don't think we were meant to dive into a relationship just yet." He says. _You are both weird._

"Oh. If you're both happy." I said in sadness, I was sure they both liked each other; well I guess I was wrong.

The whole place was buzzing, Riley was busy talking to Carolina, Robert was catching up with Aunt Brenda and I sat there just taking the majesty of the party and how I was in a different world. In a few minutes the waiters has served the different course meals, that was scrumptious and out of this world, or out of my world.

"So, Ella, you don't mind me calling you Ella?" She asks

"Yes, you can call me Ella." I say afraid of what she's going to ask next, these siblings have an act of nonchalantly asking really personal questions.

"How is it working for Rob? Is he such a pain?" Carolina turns to me.

"Oh, Mr. Sleigh- uh Rob, is really kind and he makes working for him easy. I think Aunt Brenda could attest to what I'm saying." I say to Carolina

"Oh yes, Robert very kind and thinks of others before himself." Aunt Brenda says as she placed a hand on Rob's shoulder.

"Why is this conversation about me? Change of topic, Lina how was Paris?" Robert says this time he seemed to be back to his usual self.

"j'adore Paris, c'est très magnifique." She says in fluent French. As what I can see in her expression, Paris was awesome.

"bon à entendre" Robert says, hearing him in that French accent just makes me melt. He is really dreamy right now; I just hate it when he does something like that and having to know he can never be mine.

"Stop speaking French, for all I know you could be mocking me."

"Says the guys who only uses French to go out with women." Lina says as we laugh.

"What can I say femmes m'adore quand je parle français." He says with a not-so fluent French.

"Women." Robert says shaking his head.

"Anyway, Angela, have you ever been to Paris?" Lina asks me

"Oh, No. I missed my chance years ago, but I dreamed of going there, I hear its such a beautiful enchanting place." I say not hiding my obvious admiration of the place.

"It is, you should go sometime and if you do, call me. I'll show you around and we could mingle with French men." Lina says very excited.

"What made you think Angela would like to meet French men?" Riley retorts and we both giggle at his remark

"I'll make sure to call you when I do decide." I ignored Riley's retorts

Dinner was over and every one has dispersed including Aunt Brenda who seems to have been caught up with Mr. & Mrs. Sleigh, Robert surrounded by business people, Riley surrounded by gorgeous women & Lina is ruling the crowd on the beach front. I on the other hand decided to take a step back and enjoy the privilege of having to be apart of this crazy lavish lifestyle.

I slid pass a couple of people with my head down and down the beachfront. The beach area was decorated like that of a Hawaiian Luau and cozier with the campfire and tiki torches strategically placed on the beach a far cry from the lavishly decorated garden area. I took off my heels and squished my feet unto the sand; I headed out unto the dock, sat on the edge of the deck and placed my heels and purse beside me. The yacht that anchored unto the dock gleamed in the moonlight. The warm white lighting of the interior shown through the windows, the sea was calm with occasional waves crashing to the dock and made me relax. It was getting colder but I was mesmerized by the moon's reflection unto the sea. I rubbed my arms and legs as I stare unto the far island In front of me gleaming in lights.

"Cold?" I was startled and quickly looked behind me. _Oh good_ _Lord, please don't let me get murdered._

"Riley, you startled me." I scolded him

"Well, you scared me, for a minute there I thought someone has swept you off your feet and got you to marry him."

"Wild imagination. Riley, I couldn't possibly do such a thing." I say smiling at him. In a seconds time he shrugs of his jacket and places it over me.

"Thanks." I say

We both fell silent and I just stared at my feet inches away from the water since the tide wasn't at all high enough for me to dip my feet into the water. I decided to take up the courage and talk first, before things get too awkward.

"Moments ago I was having the craziest imagination of a shark just coming up and biting of my legs and then you scared me, I almost fell in the water." I say and he laughs

"Well you'd better pull up you legs, we wouldn't want you losing it." He continues on laughing.

In a moment we both looked at each other and together pulled our legs in closer to us and once again laughed.

"You know you watch to much movies." He says and nudging me in my arm.

"I love movies. I love living vicariously through the movies I watch. Sometimes hoping the ending to change but never does. It's just entertaining." I say

"So, why are you out here alone? Are you waiting for someone? Like my brother perhaps?" He asks intrigued

"No. I just wanted to take a breathe and away for the party. Too many judgmental stares, especially when I'm with you guys."

"Don't mind those people, they're just jealous, because unlike you they'd need to try harder to get to us. Plus, they have nothing on you with that dress on." He says

"You really are funny, Riley. Extremely."

"Honest, I wouldn't say such a thing if it weren't true. Judging by the fact that my brother has been stealing glances of you, I'd say I was right."

"Mhm."

"I'd steal you away from him like I did with his previous secretaries but I could tell he likes you very much and I couldn't hurt my brother."

"Riley, I think you have one too many drinks for tonight." I say pushing him in his side.

"I'm just stating the obvious. I can tell by the way you look at him but he's too reserved to loose his cool, but I know just how to push the right buttons to get his feelings out of his iron clad box of feelings."

"Are you sure you're not gay? You're really sounding like one now. I mean isn't it supposed to be a best girlfriend trying to help me get a guy, plus I don't really like him that much." I say really confused at the situation.

"You want me to prove that I'm not gay? Cause I'd gladly do it if-" He says with his face a few inches from mine.

"Nope, I'm fine." Pushing his face away from my face and laugh.

"Angela, you can't deny what you're feeling. Best girlfriends are found in movies but there's only one guy like me."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask starting to get annoyed at his proposals.

"Because, the old Robert has returned and that has never happened, ever since our mother died he just shut off and dove into work and stayed working." Riley explains.

"I understand but Riley, I can't bring him back, it isn't up to me. You are a really good brother. I've always wanted a brother that I could run too." I say cheering him up he seems really serious about this.

"Nope. Those brothers are in the movies, Lina and I argue a lot but I'd still do anything for her."

" I guess. I really do watch too much movies." We both laugh and kept talking about movies. Riley is a very fun guy, he's dreamy and kind if I hadn't met Robert, I think I might have fallen for him.

As we were comparing scenarios of possibilities that could happen to us, just like in the movies, someone clears his throat and we both looked back.

"Rob! Do you want to join us? There's room for one more." Riley says tapping the space next to him.

"No, I'm fine I just need to talk to Angela for a bit." Rob says in a cold voice making me chill inside.

"Sure. I guess I'd mingle with Lina, seems much more fun in the beach front." He says helping me stand up.

I took off his jacket and the cool wind shocks my skin making this moment colder. Riley takes it and puts in on. Before he left he whispered

"I was serious about what I said. I could tell he's flustered."

He kisses my cheeks and taps Rob on his chest. "See you later, Brother."

As Riley disappears to the crowd to the beach, I was stuck with a very stiff Robert Sleigh.

"Um- you needed something?" I reminded Rob whose head was somewhere else.

"Yes, I'm leaving for a few days and I need you to stay behind. Lina asked me to help her plan for her birthday party this Thursday, seeing that you have the background I decided to let you plan for this." He says and I was caught in surprise.

"Um- isn't it better to actually hire an event planner instead of entrusting it to me? I couldn't possibly plan this humongous party. I mean this is something way to big from my experience. I don't have connections, I mean – this is- um -" I say in panic

I look at Robert whose mood has changed from being cold to being amused. He looked as if he was about to laugh so hard he'd fall of the dock.

"What?" I asked

"Angela, you have finished a deadline after fainting in fatigue, planned dates for me and always delivered. This party is nothing." He says reassuring me and smiled, this smile was different from what I have seen it was as if it could turn into a laugh.

"But Rob, I don't have enough connections and I can't just go at this alone, Caterers and sound system companies aren't going to give me a time of day." I say worried and really cold. Darn this dress!

"Angela, all you have to do is use my name. You could bring Brenda along I've already spoken to her of this. You can plan this party." He says placing his hands on my bare arms. At the touch his brows furrowed, he quickly took out his jacket and placed it over me.

"Rob, you don't have to-"

"If I don't you won't be able to feel you arms soon, you're really cold. What possessed you to stay out here? The beach is warmer." He says with concern plastered in his voice.

"It's just really beautiful out here. It's peaceful." I say looking at him. In a few minutes I was growing warmer inside, engulfed in his delicious scent as I pulled the jacket closer to me, his eyes grew to a delicious emerald color as he placed his hands on my arms a warm thick feeling grew inside me, I had to break this connection. _Darn You Robert Sleigh and your gorgeous eyes! I have to stop this no matter how much I wanted this moment._

" So, the party? How- how many?" I asked trying so hard to compose myself, something inside me wanted to pull this gorgeous man closer and just feel his warmth against me. _You are insane Angela! Hold it together!_

"About fifteen hundred." He smiled at me in a very childish way that made me want to pinch his face. I know he's asking me this huge favor because this isn't part of my job description.

" You're killing me Rob, fifteen hundred. Aunt Brenda's party was the biggest one yet and I had Maxine and Luke to help me with it."

"Yes and I only gave you three days to plan it." He says trying to make a point that I could really understand with all the chaos that's going on in my mind. I thought long and hard before I could even say anything.

"Could I hire a company of party events and supervise them instead? I think it'd be better plus faster that way. "

"Well, ok. Just make sure Lina would love her party, that's all that counts."

"Ok, how about work?" I ask him

"I've already asked Maxine to take over the company on her side. This party is important Angela, it's for my Lina and she only deserves the best." He says

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"You're welcome." He says.

"Could I ask Luke to do the invitations?" I ask

"Do whatever it takes. I've seen his work and I approve. Just let him send his design to me and let him have it delivered here." He instructs

"To you?"

"Yes, I have to approve his design. You just take care of the everything else." He says. I wanted to argue in terms of the invitations because I really want to make sure it gets done beautifully.

"Ok. Is that all? What time shall I book your flight? Any Room and hotel preferences?" I ask him as I take out my planner.

"I've already done it." He says still gleaming at me.

"Come, Let's find Lina, let me warn you she's going to stick to you like glue once she finds out." He says gesturing to the beach.

"Couldn't I just stay here for a bit?" I pleaded he looked at me in a way that I haven't seen before, comfortability, if there was such thing, in that moment it seemed he and I has been through a lot and it just hit him.

"Wish you could but I'm leaving after the party, you can see this view again tomorrow and a few more days after that." He says leading me towards the beachfront.

"Yes, while you go away to a beautiful country and do a little business and bask in your luxurious life." I teased

"Well, its not all fun and games, Angela." He says

"Yeah right, you're intelligent, you'll close the deal in under a minute and then you'd get to go around the city."

"You overestimate me sometimes." He says and we walk in silence. As we neared the beachfront he spoke again.

"It's very refreshing how it took you so long to warm up to me, and talk to me like a friend, it's very uncommon usually, women warm up to me almost instantly." He says in amazement

"Well, I guess you've just figured it now, Mr. Sleigh that I'm not like any other women you have encountered." I say amused at his thoughts.

"So, it seems. I like it when you talk to me like this. It seems you're the only one who can talk to me in complete honesty. Snow." He says and my whole body clinched and tingled when he said my name. I looked at him surprised; no one has caught on in saying my second name except for Luke in occasion and my mom whenever she gets mad at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm not used to anybody calling me Snow." I say

"Oh would you prefer Angela?" He asks

"No- no it's fine."

"I just thought it fitting, by the way you call me Mr. Sleigh all the time" I caught on to what he was pointing out and let out a sound of realization.

We reached the beachfront and found Riley and Lina on the beach dancing around the bon fire with other teenagers. Bunch of Lina's friends were admiring Riley from a far and some were lucky enough to dance with Riley. As soon as Lina saw us she ran up excitedly.

"Is she doing it?" She asks Robert with excited eyes.

"I'm afraid, she wont be doing it, we're just really busy." Robert teased Lina whose eyes fell to the ground.

"Oh. It's ok I'll just ask mom to find me a caterer." She says with hopes crushed and trampled on the ground.

"Lina, he's kidding. I'd be honored to plan your party." I say placing my hand on her shoulders. As soon as I told her, she glowed so much with glee that it seems as if she was radioactive. She jump up and down giddy.

"Oh, I can't wait. Thank you so much!" She says hugging Robert tightly that he almost lost his balance.

"Ok, now go on with your party you can start pestering Angela tomorrow." He says, after all the thank yous she returned to her friends.

Robert and I were offered a coconut drink with a straw and a tiny umbrella. I took one and Robert refused. We stood there for a couple of minutes looking at the teenagers just living a carefree life of partying.

"So, do you think Hawaii is going to be this fun?" I say drinking my refreshing coconut drink.

"Maybe, I don't know I haven't been there." He says

"What? The well traveled Mr. Sleigh has never been to Hawaii?" I teased

"Yes, I've been working no time for vacations. Maybe I'll use that trip to Hawaii soon but I haven't got the time." He says thinking his mind off somewhere again.

"Well, you need only ask, I'll clear your schedule if ever you want the much needed vacation. By the time you're thirty you'll look like a 50 year old man from working and overstressing yourself." I say biting on the straw of my drink. This time he blurted out a real laugh, and it was music to my ears.

"Ok, Dr. Phil. Enough I need you to sort out things first before I leave, do you mind?"

"Not at all." I say and we turned towards the steps to the adult party.

I was about to step up when- "Angela, stay for awhile." Riley says gleaming at me inviting me to the crowd. I look at him and back to Robert who seemed to have change his demeanor yet again.

"Oh, sorry I kind of need to get things done first." I say

"Oh, ok. See you tomorrow then?" He asks with a perfectly staged longing look. _Gosh he really is pushing through with his plans. Darn it, Riley!_

"Sure. Yeah. Maybe."

After all the weaving we had to go through and saying good bye to Aunt Brenda and other guests, we finally reached the pool cabana that was left deserted due to the fireworks display that lit the skies behind us. I turned for a quick look and above me shone the fire works of assorted colors.

"I don't know what it is about fireworks that makes happy." I say

Not dwelling too much on the firework display I quickly turned back to the pool cabana and opened the door, ushering Robert inside.

"So, what do you need me to ready?"

"Maxine has emailed it, could you print them, I need to review it before my meeting tomorrow."

"Ok, why don't I head up and print it out for you and just relax." I say as I head up quickly logged on the company's mailing engine and retrieved the file Maxine has sent. As I was printing it out, I sneaked a quick look at my face hoping my make-up hasn't betrayed me. My make-up looked fine but my hair was disheveled, pieces were sticking out so I quickly smoothed it out.

The printing was done and I went down. Robert was sitting on the couch.

"Here, Maxine sent two mails so I printed them both and sent them to your email. Do you need anything else?" I ask as I handed the papers to him.

"No, thanks. Should we head back? Riley must be looking for you." He says

"Riley? Oh, he's perfectly fine basking in the attention of his fans." I say to lighten up the sudden drop of the mood earlier.

"Riley seems to like you though."

"Oh no, he's a kidder. You know your brother. I'm sure by now he's met someone." I say

"Ok. Just be careful ok? Guard yourself. Saves you form being hurt." He says getting all flustered again.

"Honestly I'm fine. Relax, Why are you all worried? I'm seeing wrinkles on your forehead now." I say and he forces a smile.

"Aren't you heading back?"

"I don't think so. I've had a taste of luxury for one night to last me a lifetime. Plus everyone is heading home. I need to search for party concepts and caterers, I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow." I say as he heads out the door.

"If you prefer it then. Good night." He says standing close, while looking down on me.

"I prefer it. Unless you need anything else." I say looking straight at him. _Nice progress Angela! _It felt like minutes as we stood there facing each other. He looked like he was about to say something but he shrugged it off.

"I can manage, from here. I'll see you at Lina's." He says gleaming at me.

"Maybe, if the whole party isn't a complete disaster, but if it is, this might be the last time you'll see me." I say jokingly, hopefully he's going to catch on.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. See you then."

"Good night Mr. Sleigh, Email, skype, contact me if you need anything. Have a safe and productive trip." I say and he nods and starts to walk away.

I looked at him walk away and I can't seem to stop the feeling of wanting him and it irks me. I hugged myself and realize I was still wearing his jacket, I started to call to him to retrieve it but I just love being warm and cozy and it's the only time I could bask in his scent. I grew tired so I decided to call it a night.


	8. Ready or Runaway

CHAPTER EIGHT

I woke up early and found my self, feeling empty or something missing, staring at the sheets splayed out on my bed for the day's planning. The bed felt soft and nice on my skin that I didn't want to leave, but duty calls.

After I changed I packed up my bag and headed down. As I descend I hear voices seemingly having a good time. I take a peek and saw Riley conversing with Mrs. Maggie. Trying not to disturb them I slowly crept to the front door, but as subtle as I thought I was they caught me.

"Angela, dear, you're up. Come, I've prepared breakfast." Mrs. Maggie's usual perkiness was overflowing from her.

"Oh, I'm fine, I need to find Lina, to discuss party details from her." I apologized

"Come on, Ange. We all know Lina wakes up at noon." Riley says inviting me to sit, not wanting to argue anymore I followed their wishes for me to eat.

I sat opposite to Riley. He was looking at me in a funny way, it feels as though he's hiding something from me and I haven't got the clue what he was thinking.

"What?"

"Nothing. You seem stressed." He asks with worry plastered on his face.

"Yup, you could say that. It's this party Robert is asking me to do. I mean how could I even do this thing, I'm no expert. I barely know where to go. I so doomed- what if- what if Lina wants something out of this world? - Or-" I rambled

"Breathe, Angela. Here have a coffee." Riley says offering me a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"You don't need to worry, I'll be at your complete disposal today seeing my meetings has been cancelled." He says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Riley it's really fine, you don't have to."

"I don't have to but I want to help. I can be as influential as my brother too you know." He teased.

A little over 10 in the morning Lina, Riley and I finally were able to sit down and discuss her party. She was overly excited that I could barely make-out half the things she was saying. Minutes of looking through catalogues, Lina hasn't come up with a theme yet and according to my schedule I needed her decision before lunchtime.

"I just want to say upfront first that I will not be able to plan all this because of a disadvantage of not knowing the people. So we're actually going to meet with a planner that aunt Brenda recommended." I say

"Oh, its fine I just need you to decide for me, cause I really am undecided when it comes to these things." She smiles, she's so cute.

"Sheesh Lina, choose already, I'm dying of boredom here. You must like something other than shopping." Riley pressured his sister and enjoyed at her crumbling reactions.

"I have an idea but I don't know if it's doable." She says placing the magazine down and facing me.

"I want my theme to ethereal and playful sort of a fairy setting on a garden." She says getting lost in her thoughts and as she drifts off to her imagination Riley rolls his eyes and speaks

"Why don't we add fuzzy animals and dwarfs? Could we get on now?"

We both give Riley a piercing look and ignore him.

"We can work that out. We'll make that happen. Is this all you're inviting? And do you have the picture I asked you about?" I ask looking at the list on Lina's computer.

"It's all in this folder" She smiles placing the cursor above a folder named best party ever.

"Ok do you mind if I borrow your laptop for awhile?" I ask and she shakes her head as I email lists of names and the party concept to Luke and CC Robert regarding the matter.

"Oh there's also one thing I'd love. Riley could please, Please cater my party? Please?" She asks her brother pleading.

"No. No. Absolutely not. I'd rather mingle and meet your friends rather than be cooped up in the kitchen." He says shaking his head

"You know Riley, I haven't tasted you food, and I recall you offering me a dinner." I say encouraging him

"Precisely, I asked you. Not fifteen hundred people." He says

"Seven hundred fifty. I cut off some guests cause they were Mum's and Dad's business connections, I had to rid of them." Lina interjects

"Well, you know Riley this could be free advertisement for your restaurant. Some media are going to be there. Plus women loves a man who can cook." I say, as if he doesn't know that.

"Fine. Then, I'll have to plan this. Now, I'm not in your beck and call. I'll drop you off where you're meeting with the planner and we'll just see each other soon. I have market shopping to do." He gives up and whines.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I love you big brother." She says hugging Riley who is trying to get away of the clutches of Lina who has a vice like grip. Like a Boa trying to crush its meal.

"So. Shall we go? We're meeting Aunt Brenda to meet with an event company." I say to break Lina's grip Riley looked as if her was going to run out of air.

"Sure." Lina agrees helping me pack my printed sheets and filed them accordingly.

We arrived at 18 Bay restaurant and saw Aunt Brenda chatting on with a dark haired lady, on the terrace, whose face was glowing with enthusiasm. As we approached the lady gestured towards us as to signal aunt Brenda we have arrived.

"Dears, Good morning, Um – Riley? You're joining us?" Aunt Brenda seemed to be shocked as Riley caught up with us.

"Chauffer of her royal highness." Riley says sarcastically

"Ignore, my peasant slave, he's usually cranky in the morning." Lina says whisking Riley away

"Ok. So dears, this is The Jill Gordon, event specialist extraordinaire, she planned your mum and dad's 25th anniversary." Aunt Brenda says

"Oh Brenda, Please call me Jill, and you must me Carolina Sleigh." Jill stands seems bashful at Aunt Brenda's praise but still oh so charming and welcoming. There and then I have decided that I must be like this person whose poise is ever present.

As we all sat, Lina begins with introducing us to Ms. Jill."

"This is Riley Sleigh, my brother and slave and this is Ms. Angela Morely, Robert's assistant."

"A pleasure to met you both."

"Pleasure is all mine." I say as Riley nodded her way.

"Excuse me Ladies, but I do need to go I have a busy schedule today, Lina just text me where we'll meet." He says bidding everyone goodbye.

We discussed the event the entire morning starting with the theme of the party, all the way to the decorations and flowers. The discussion was full blown and excitement was in the air.

"This is going to be close, we only have three days to fulfill all these, but I owe your brother a favor so, I'll be delighted to do this. All though I couldn't run all these things alone." Jill opens

"Well, that you need not worry, Angela will take care of that. You know she has a background on party planning. She was an assistant for the Editor of Confetti magazine." Aunt Brenda gushes my ridiculous achievement.

"Oh.I love Confetti magazine, I sometimes get my inspirations from there, here I even have one." Jill says producing a copy of our vintage inspired issue. I remembered that shoot; I had to over look it for Mrs. Grayson. It was the best time I had working for that magazine.

"The vintage party. I was able to work on that set. I just loved that theme." I say smiling proudly at her.

"So, are we agreed on the situation? Do you think we can pull this off?" Lina says nervously.

"Of course, I'll handle all the technical and since I know Angela has an experience, she could handle the end part on your estate and supervise." Jill explains

"Are you sure? Shouldn't I be the one going through the deliveries and what not?" I asked feeling very humble by this woman.

"Angela, you know this. Besides after all the technicalities, I'll be with you as soon as it's done and help you with the finishing touches.

"Ok. You're the boss." I say really excited and nervous all at once, I might even faint.

"Ok, so here's how we do it. I'll print out the final layout tonight and email it tomorrow, Angela, you show this to Lina at your end and give me a go immediately so I could pull out all the things needed. As soon as all the orders arrive at your place, begin the implementation and if you have questions ask me." Jill says in a precise, calculated matter and I just stare in awe at her.

"This afternoon we'll tour around to get an idea of what your cake will look like and of course, your dress. Since your brother is going to do the food we're all set." Jill continues

"Great. I do love a good cake. Shouldn't I be asking my brother for the creation of my cake as well?" Lina asks

"Um, if you'd like we can, but I do think you'll have to ask your brother." She says

"Ok, hang on." Lina goes in with a conversation with Riley on the phone and it doesn't look good.

"He says I should hire someone else to do it." She says

At around 1 we finalized necessary stuff on Jill's checklist. As soon as it was over we head out to town and visited various pastry shops nearby Shelter Island. The day was perfect and the weather was superb, even though it was cooler, the sun shone its brightest. After half an hour of travelling we reach a place called Miche Bacher Sacred sweets.

As we walked in the smell of chocolate and freshly baked goodies circled the room. My mouth literally watered with delight. Aunt Brenda and I shared looks that we both new was perfect bliss for food. We sat down as Jill did her thing.

Not a moment too soon we received tasty looking deserts as the receptionist held books holding pictures of wedding cakes, birthday cakes and all sorts of cakes that they have created. Elegant and beautiful some cakes looked like they had flowers growing and others were designs brilliantly crafted that I wouldn't be able to do if I tried. The most I could do was create paper roses and cartoon fondant and that was about it for me.

Aunt Brenda and I sat in our bliss as the tasty delicacy melted in our mouths, while Lina and Jill were discussing of various things regarding the cake as the lady took down notes, the excitement died down as did our cakes, Lina decides to do a little shopping before heading home.

"So, Jill tomorrow at our place?" Lina says as we stood on the docks of Shelter Island ready to head home.

"Yes, I'll show you the progress reports and work starts tomorrow. There's only two days left. Oh before I forget, Have you secured you're gown for the party?" Jill asks as she places her large book in her bag.

"Yes, already did, Good thing Mom have close ties with Elie Saab. My gown is on its way here as we speak." Lina says again with her head on the clouds.

"Good, I'll leave you now that I have all the information, I have to head back to the office to compile all before tomorrow." Jill says with an accomplished smile and leaves us.

"So, since we're done. Is it ok if you guys come with me to Newtown?" Lina bats her eyelashes at us and pleaded.

"Oh, dear. I can't I need to sort things out at home, but Angela can." Aunt Brenda says, I could tell she was getting tired.

"Yup, I'll go with you. No problem."

"Great! Lets go!" Lina smiles her megawatt smile.

We reached Sag Harbor and the driver dropped us off at a bookstore. The car moved and another replaced it. The car's passenger window drops down revealing Riley looking up at us smiling. As soon as we got settled, the car started going out of the curb and unto the carriageway. It took minutes before we reached our destination, Riley looked for a parking area as he dropped Lina and I off unto the streets of Newtown Lane.

The classic vibe and posh looking people looked unrealistic and I was a part of that only I might have looked like a servant in my peasant outfit. Lina dragged me from store to store as she searched for a perfect outfit, occasionally asks my opinion. Lina could wear a paper bag and will still manage to make it into a new trend. I had a lot of fun watching her and admiring how grown up she acts around people older than her. Finally as some of her favorite store closes we met up with Riley at the nearest Starbucks as he waited for us to finish shopping.

"So, Shopped away all you're inheritance, Lina?" Riley teased looking at a paper bag Lina was holding.

"Haha… This is hard earned money." She gloats

"Mhm. Meaning countless pleading from Robert?" Riley banters back

"No!" Lina says furiously at him as she punches his arm

"Ow, Kidding!" He says lifting his hands in surrender

It was getting late and we were too tired to find a place to eat we decided to order Starbucks sandwiches and drinks and head on home. It was a long drive going back, good thing Lina's energy was still high she was able to keep us both awake. She was talking of her charity and asked opinions from Riley of any possible fundraiser she could do on her birthday.

"Well, how about a date auction? You might want to invite more appealing friends" He suggests with mischief in his tone.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd let you buy my friends? But seriously I could raise funds if you and Robert join. Right, Angela?" Lina asks as she turns to me

"Oh. Yeah. I'd bid but I don't have that much funds." I say almost laughing at the though of Riley and Robert being thrown to the ladies who'd spend so much for a date.

"Trust me Lina More gorgeous girls more funds. Trust me." He says gleaming

"Fine."

We reached the mansion and stayed by the poolside as Lina continues conducting her energies to Riley who counterweights any banter she gives. It was most entertaining and fun to watch. I slip into my inner thoughts and somehow envisioning Robert being a part of this scene, but I couldn't put the puzzles together. As I was finishing my beverage Lina turns to me and asks.

"So, Angela. Do you have your dress yet?"

"Um, No. But I'm sure I could just ask Aunt Brenda to pick one for me."

"I just have the perfect dress for you, why don't I show you, saves you the time to look for one that's fit the theme. I don't mind."

"Oh, it's ok. You really don't have to."

"Don't fight it. It's going to pester you until you say yes." Riley urges me in a scared whispered voice that could still be heard.

"He's right. Plus I love makeovers. If you're not too busy tonight, I'd love to show you" Lina says giving me a dewy-eyed hopeful smile.

"Sure. I'll check on my emails first, then I'll join you." I say as we all cleaned up our mess. We separated ways and I went on to check my email.

I quickly changed into a comfortable jugging pants and a plain shirt, hoped on my bed with my laptop on hand and waited for the loading icon to finish twirling. There was one email and it was Robert.

From: Robert Sleigh

To: Angela Morley

Subject: I trust everything is in order?

Angela,

I trust the planning is in order since I have not received any distressed calls. Should I be worried? Is this a good sign or a bad one? Anyway, to add to good news, attached in this email is the design for Lina's party invitation. I am quite pleased with the design; your friend does an extraordinary job. Tell me we don't have to wear fairy wings?

Robert Sleigh Slightly concerned CEO, Sleigh Holdings Incorporated

I quickly opened the attachment for the invitation not taking into consideration how I feel about Robert's out of character emails, this is the first time I have received an email that read as if coming from a very close friend whom I confide in. I guess after months of being around each other made us content with one another. After letting my usual calculating self ponder on our situation and how I should answer this email the image has finally finished loading.

The incredible invitation was perfect, the delicate design that looked as if a fairy wing has been embossed in the card and the light fairy colors made the invitation welcoming, Lina's picture that was once sitting on a bench turned into a fairy dressed in an ethereal clothing, the glitters highlighted and pulled the design together. I printed out the picture immediately and started a reply to Robert.

To: Robert Sleigh

Subject: I haven't packed my bags yet

Rob,

Yes, the planning is going smoothly so far, you shouldn't worry. Yes, it's a good sign, and no I haven't run away yet. The invitations are just as I expected impeccable. Tomorrow we're going to be decorating the place and necessary preparations are on the way. Everything is according to plan and No; you don't have to wear fairy wings unless of course you'd want one. Should you need anything contact me.

Angela Morley Assistant Secretary to CEO, Sleigh Holdings Incorporated

As I sent the email the image of the invitation has been printed, I head out and in the mansion. The whole grandeur always leaves me in awe. I go up and find my way to Lina's room when I spot them both at the Library. I knock on the doorway and they look up.

"Hey, so I've got your invitation design. Do you want to see?" I say waving the printed invitation. As Lina sees she jumps off her seat and grabs the invitation.

"Oh my – what? Is this for real? god – it looks so amazing! Oh my goodness its everything I hoped it would be!" She says looking at the printed invitation jumping giddily and slowly settles.

"Thanks so much! Now, let's do your makeover." She says grabbing my hands and then she clears her throat and looks back at Riley who was leisurely sitting and reading something on his Ipad.

"What? Do you honestly think I'd be of any use to you while you have a makeover?" Riley grumbles

"Well, we need a male's perspective on things." She counter whines and Riley rolls his eyes in defeat.

We enter her room and boy was is amazing. All white and pink, flowers at every corner and her bed high up on a pedestal, her room was on of the best rooms I've seen in all my years. Riley settles on a Cleopatra chair and puts on her TV.

"I'll be waiting here."

Lina drags me to another white framed, mirror double doors and into a fantasy world of gorgeous clothes. All clothes neatly arranged by color, shoes displayed on one wall and gowns on the other, this room was beautiful I almost cried.

"This room is bigger than my apartment back in Napa." I say

"I'm glad you like it, So, I've laid out dresses and the shoes for you to fit, then you show Riley and I once you're done." Lina says

"You're way to small and these dress beautiful as they are wouldn't fit me." I say

"Nope, they're just the right size. Now stop whining and fit." She bosses me with the same stern commanding look as Robert has when he has clients over.

"I see where you got your stare from." I say and she laughs really hard as she head out the door.

I tried on the first dress ruby red and way to feathers; I looked like a sparkling bird. I tried on went across the room to grab the sparkling shoes when I tripped over the dress and fell flat on the floor.

"Angela? Are you ok in there? Need help?" Lina calls out from the other room

"Nope. I'm fine. Almost done." I say pushing myself of the ground and placed the shoes on.

I slowly took one step after another then opened the doors. I was going to step out a little furthers until I saw Lina's horrified face as Riley was trying so hard not to laugh.

"I look like a bird I know." I say and Riley wasn't able to control his laughter and burst out he almost feel off the chair.

"Well, not good, try on another one there's bound to be one that'd look great." Lina says

"Where do you were these gowns?" I ask as I turn back and close the double doors.

I tried more and all was either to conservative, to showy that I wouldn't dare open both doors. Fitting clothes was fun and tiring at the same time, I never had a chance to play around with clothes such as these because I couldn't afford them. Only two dresses left and I was concerned if I'd ever find an outfit.

I tried on the white gown that had gold beading on the straps and around my waist; the length was good it's safe for me not to trip over. I patted the fabric down before heading out the door.

"So, how bout this?" I ask Lina who was busy texting

"Wow, that's a step up, the only thing is that you look like you're attending a wedding." She says as she walked towards me. She closed the double doors and I saw how the gown was on me, it was beautiful and yes it looked like a wedding dress, which made me think of Jane's wedding in a few weeks and how I needed a date. Darn this dress…

"What's wrong?" Lina says looking at me curiously

"Nothing, it's just, this dress reminds me of my cousin's wedding."

"Why is it not good?" She looked all the more curious

"No its just, I need to find a date to show off in the wedding so I don't look like a loser whose probably going to die an old maid." I tell her in the quietest voice I could muster

"Why doesn't Riley go with you?" Lina shrieks defeats the purposes of me whispering to save me from embarrassment.

"What?" Riley looks up

"Well, Angela needs a date to her cousin's wedding, whom she could show off." Lina explains

"Sure when?"

"First week August, it's going to be a whole weekend thing. Jane's husband is renting this vineyard for the whole family to bond." I say spilling out every detail.

"I don't have anything to do yet since my restaurant is waiting to be approved, so yes. Now change." Riley says dismissing me and just like that I had a date.

"Try on the last one, I hope that would do." Lina says pushing me back in the closet.

I remove the white dress and slowly placed it in the pile of dresses that I carefully splayed unto a chair. I walked towards the last gown and it looked promising. I opened the long zipper that stop at the small of my back and put on the dress. The moment it was in place I knew it was perfect. The inner plunging sweetheart neckline was overlapped with tulle fabric gathered at the back of the dress in a bow, adorned in small flowers gradually gathers towards the middle of the dress along the silk beige sash on my waist. The dress was flowed down two inches below my knee in a delicious champagne color with flowers scattering from my waist down. I quickly put on the sky high nude with embellishment on it's side that matched the gown perfectly and opened the double doors.

Riley was laying over Lina's bed watching TV, as Lina was reading her magazine and hadn't noticed. I cleared my throat and Lina jumps off the bed shrieking while Riley just lays there looking at me.

"No freaking way! You look so beautiful, this is the one! Am I right?" She turns to Riley and back to me forcing me to face her floor length mirror.

"I love it, but don't you think it's a bit much? Are you sure you're going to let me borrow this?" I ask admiring myself in the mirror.

"Of course, it's not that much, I just wish it was longer like a gown maybe?" Lina says observing me from a distance

'Well I think it's fitting. I'd have to manage the party and I can't run around the place in long gowns." I place out my point; I wouldn't change a thing on this dress.

"Riley? What do you think? I think you need accessories" Lina asks Riley and rushes off to her jewelry stash.

Riley gets up and walks towards me. He stands behind me as we both look at the mirror.

"I think this is perfect." He calls out

"If Robert doesn't act quick when he sees you in this dress, I might just change my mind and pursue you instead." Riley whispers and I'm stunned by his words.

Lina comes back and hands me a pair of dangling earrings that sparkled beautifully and a cuff bracelet. I look at it and it was so sparkly I'd die.

"Put it on. I want to see how it looks like."

"Lina, I couldn't possibly, these look expensive."

"Exactly they look expensive, they aren't real. I bought them somewhere." She says, I relax and place it on, the jewelries tied the whole look and I was pleased.

"All you lack is makeup come, I'll show you."

"Ok. Lina, I have work to do, I'll see you both tomorrow." Riley

"Alright, be prepared to be amazed."

"Yeah yeah Lina, you sound like a cheesy magician, I'm bushed and i'm leaving. Night Ange." Riley says messying Lina's hair then leaving us alone in the room.

"Right. Now that he's out, we can start the fun." Lina says dragging me to the makeup corner in her walk-in.

What started out as a makeover quickly turned to a slumber party filled with a bunch of munches, pizza and whatever food there was on their pantry, whole lot of makeup looks with matching fashion shows and chick flicks. Lina and I spent the rest of the night talking about her family and mine.

"Jane and I were very close until puberty hit us, she began going with the popular crowd and later that year she decided I was a nerd of a cousin who always was covered in paint. When her mom died she stayed with us and she became more distant and was hungry for competition even though I never did compete. She excelled at everything and never let's me forget it and now she's the first to get married."

"I guess she's just insecure. She might get married first but wait till she sees you with Riley, then she'll eat her words." She says

"We'll, I think she just wants to prove that she's always better than I am. Sometimes it's ok but on most occasions her comments just goes through me like a rose stalk, painful and thorny." I say and then she laughs at me.

Later, we decided to sleep since it was already 2 morning, if we hadn't seen the clock' we both would just talk till morning sun comes. I then bid her goodbye and sneaked to my cabana and not risk waking Mrs. Maggie. I dragged my feet up to my room not bothering to take off my makeup and fell flat on my bed.

The next morning I went in the house to check on things as workers haul in fake mushrooms and chairs and a bridge. _Go figure._ I went looking for Maggie in the kitchen when I saw a tent outside the kitchen. I was curious and headed there.

As I went in I was almost greeted with a chaffing dish full of clams to my face. It was incredible; it was a makeshift kitchen, fully equipped with chillers, burners and Riley. He stood there in the center of it all in his crisp white chef uniform looking amazing. He instructed the people around him, tasting, commenting, I was just in awe of how well Riley orchestrates everyone. I was headed out as to not disturb when Riley caught me and gestured for me to go in.

"Good noon Mr. Head chef. This is incredible." I say praising him

"Thanks, come I'd like you to taste the pasta, its seafood, Lina's favorite." He says leading me onto the paste station.

He hands me the plate and a fork. _Perfect. Lunch._ I take the fork wrapped in pasta and taste it. The glorious seafood taste and the springy tenderness of the pasta swirled in my mouth. A symphony of flavors hugging my taste buds coating them generously.

"You are a genius. Riley you have a God given gift." I say bite after bite.

"I'm glad you like it. Now for dessert." He says and my eyes grow wider. _Heaven!_

"Here, this is one of Lina's favorite, Choco mint cake." He says handing me a work of art that could bring tears to my eyes. I'm so emotional when it comes to food. For me it is the ultimate good man could ever create with his hands.

"I don't think I could destroy it." I say looking up at an amused Riley

"Well, how will you get to the surprise?" He asks

The moment I heard surprise I dug into the cake and took a bite. Again I was in heaven, sitting on a cloud of deliciousness. The mint was so refreshing like a cool breeze in the winter after a few seconds, warm dark chocolate bursts in my mouth and boy was it a surprise giving me an explosion of sensations I have never felt before for food. This man is an artist and his masterpiece is stupendous.

"Marry me?" I ask in an I'm-high-on-drugs-manner

"I would if you weren't kidding." He says catching my humor.

"You have got to be kidding me. You are the boss of desserts. You have got to open that restaurant I'll be your loyal client." I say savoring each bite; it was an experience like no other.

"Thank you, I'd take you reaction as an approval to all my dishes?" He asks

"Uh – Yeah." I say finishing up the scrumptious cake

"Might I suggest bigger portions?" I say

"Right. Now, would you like to help around?" He asks

"Yup, sure, what can I do for you boss?"

"Peal the potatoes and clean the fish." He jokes and brings me to the dessert station. All afternoon we finished decorating the various desserts and placed them all in a chiller. Riley showed me how to make pizza and hors d'oeuvres. I had fun learning a few tricks from Riley and ecstatic to cook again.


	9. Riley's in Red, Angela is Blue

Chapter 9

Crunch time. Just as promised Jill's workers arrived right on the dot. 7 am and the place was filled buckets of flowers by the florists, the mounds of table and chairs, caterer raiding the kitchen. The place was lively and all of them, answers to me.

I put on my best professional face on and face the problems head on. First I went to the kitchen and check on the catering areas first. The tent was now filled with Waiters all dressed in whimsical costumes made me think I was in a Cosplay of Lord of the Rings. Riley was busy instructing them and made sure everything was ready. After a few remarks Riley met me and introduced his Sous-chef who will be managing tonight's event.

After hanging out with Riley I went to the backyard and checked on the placements of the tables that seemed to have been magically perfected and polished under the large white canopy with hanging lights adorned with flowers. The whole placed looked like a fairy kingdom all we needed were flying pixies and tinkerbell and everything would be perfect.

"Everything is amazing. Angela I should recommend you to some of my clients." Jill calls out from behind me as I check on the centerpieces.

"Oh Jill, You are the one whose amazing, everything is perfect. I'm sure Lina is going to be so happy with things. Thank you so much for helping us create this beautiful vision."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to hear she's happy. Next time if you're free call me, we should work together again." She gleams.

"It seems everything's ready, we'll see you tonight right?" I ask

"Oh dear, I wish I could but I have an event that I need to attend to as well, but I'll have someone come over to overlook things, so you won't be stressed all night." She says and bids me good-bye with one last look of her creation.

After talking to Jill I took out the place cards that looked like it was picked from the forest, a bark with written names of guests wild flowers frame the bark, some ornate with tiny mushrooms and some beautiful flowers and of course sprinkled with a little pixie dust, and placed them on the tables as quickly as I could.

"Ms. Morley where do you want the glitter tattoo booth?" a petite girl holding boxes of glitters asked me.

"Oh over there by the picture booths." I say pointing to near the entrance after a man small bridge over streaming waters. _Boy this party is over the top, these people sure put in so much effort for a party._

"Ms. Morley, everything looks so beautiful. You did an amazing job." Mrs. Sleigh surprised me.

"Oh, thanks but really I'm only helping the genius of it all, your daughter and Jill." I say fixing myself up hoping I look at least decent.

"Nonsense, your amazing with this, Rob is lucky he has you to help him. This party turned out beautifully." She says I felt the rush of blood color my cheeks, yup totally embarrassed.

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Sleigh."

"Oh, darling. Please call me, Catherine." She says touching my shoulder and I gleam at her returning her warm and welcoming smile.

"You must be Angela Morley, everybody's been talking about, and I'm Charles Nicholas Sleigh." He speaks from behind me making me face him immediately.

"Oh, Mr. Sleigh, It's nice to meet you." I say shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is mine. I would like to commend you on your work. Lina is very happy. I just saw her gleaming." He asks

"Oh, All this is Lina's idea, I just helped." I say

"And my dear, your help is very appreciated."

"Thank you." I say

"Now what time will this party start?" He asks

"Two hours just adding the final touches and we'll all be set." I say placing the last place card.

"Well, we'd better get ready." Mrs. Sleigh says and they disappear into the house.

A ring made me jump, it was Lina and she wanted me to go up and see her. I placed the baskets in the living area of the pool house and went on looking for Lina.

"Lina? Are you in here?" I knock

"Thank God! I need you now." She speaks from behind the door and as she opens, her gown looks phenomenal. She looks like a nymph floating with her long flowing gown. Her straps looked like tiny branches resting on her pale skin. Flowers, branch like fabric and dropping crystals sprinkles down her pastel colored tulle skirt.

"Your brothers are going to kill me. You look too gorgeous." I say as I look at her observing herself in the mirror.

"Really? You think so?" She asks looking at me.

"Of course. Your hair looks beautiful." I added. Her hair was up in an intricate side braid with beautiful tiny flowers strategically place making it look effortless and soft.

"Thanks. Now it's your turn, Sasha will do your make-up after you change. You can take a bath there too I've already asked Maggie to bring your stuff that you'd need for changing." She instructs me. My, my, she has that stern talk of command like her brother.

"Ok. I'll be quick." I say appealing to her since it's her day anyway.

After what seemed like forever in a make-up chair being done up, I was finally finished. Lina ordered me to dress first before I look at my self. So I exchanged my robe for something much more appropriate for the occasion. I finished changing and emerged from her closet as she yanks me towards her full-length mirror.

I was standing face to face with myself not being able to absorb what had just happened. My hair is now in a bun somehow tousled yet elegant with loose hair artfully taken out in places and curled; and to top it off I had a pale pink flower stuck in the lower side of my bun, my make up was subtle and yet I looked polished like the rest of the people in this house. The dress was perfect for me to run around in and I wouldn't even worry about tripping.

"Angela, you look so beautiful." Lina says as I continue to gawk at myself mesmerized at the person I could actually attain.

"Thanks."

"You'll look great on stage tonight." She says casually

"Uh- what do you mean on stage?"

"You're joining the Auction, it's for my charity." She says fixing up her dress

"What? Lina, Lina, Lina. Please, I can't I'm very busy; I'm needed to watch over things so everything goes smoothly. I can't be auctioned off, plus I wont be able to bring in some money." I explain frantically

"Are you kidding? You're gorgeous, all the men will fight over you." She says. _Right fight me off the stage is more likely to happen._

"You don't need to worry, Riley will help you, I promise. All you have to do is enjoy." She says

Before I could react a knock on the door and I knew it was time to run all over the place hopping everything goes smoothly. My stomach is in knots as I went down ahead in the back stairs towards the kitchen to check with the preparations. As I arrived in the kitchen Maggie who stopped me at my tracks greeted me.

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on the food and all that needs preparation not to mention the cake and few other stuff." I say wanting desperately to distract myself from the news Lina has told me.

"This is Priscilla, she is the in-charge now with all the back of the house preparation," Maggie explains as a girl appeared out of nowhere beside her.

"Oh, are you sure? I mean I could help." I say desperately

"Deary, you're already dressed up and you look really lovely, you wouldn't want to ruin that now do you?" Maggie says pushing me towards the great room.

"But –"

"No buts, Robert will be here any moment now and He might need you. I've got your back there's nothing to worry about." Maggie says as we finally ended up in the great room where most of the people have gathered waiting for a signal that we could all go towards the lawn.

I searched for a couple of people that I would know but there's none. So I quickly made my way out to check on the booths and the tables. I pass the open great doors and was greeted by Riley, Who looked dashing in his ruby red suit that shimmered in the light; he saw me and started to approach.

"Wow. What a vision." He says taking my hand and kissed it.

"Stop, you already saw me, Crazy. You look lovely as well with your red suit. Very head Chef." I teased to deviate me from blushing from his complement

"Very funny, now where might I ask, is our demanding celebrant?" He asks in a weird old-fashioned manner.

"Well, my good sir, I don't know. Now I have to go and check on things before your dear brother hangs me in the dungeon for not placing the place cards right For all I know I might have placed him next to an ex-girlfriend." I played along and we both laughed.

"Now that would be a show but I highly doubt Robert would react in a manner that'd lead to a dramatic scene." He says rejecting his first thought

He offered to help me check on things while he tells me how incredibly well organized the whole party was and what a great outcome the planning was. He also discussed his strong feelings towards the color motif of the dress code.

"Mr. Riley Sleigh, you look good in your suit. You're on fire tonight. You might just send the adoring fans' blood blazing with delight." I exaggerated.

"Nice." Riley says as he leads me to the now forming large crowd on the lawn facing the steps to the great hall.

"Riley is everything ready? Is the food enough?" I ask fidgeting

"Yes, everything is fine. Don't worry." He says squeezing my arms as a sign on encouragement.

After a brief introduction from Mr. and Mrs., Sleigh, Carolina emerged down the staircase and the media photographers clicked nonstop while all the eligible men in the crowd couldn't stop eyeing her. She gleamed widely as she addressed her guests welcoming all to the party. She then introduced her family as she shared how supportive they all were. Thanking Riley for the food he has prepared and then he thanked Robert, whom I did not know arrived, for funding the event.

Then I see him emerge from behind; He looked really handsome even in a colored suit. His Purple almost gray shade suit was looking really good on him. He smiled at the crowd. This time I wanted him to look my way. _He's just so- Wait a minute. Who is that girl?_

"Man that guy's lucky, what more could he have?" I heard a guy talking to his companion

_Is that his girlfriend? Great! She looks really beautiful with her bouncy blonde curls and that body hugging purple silky dress with an intricate corset and a high slit slightly showing off her mile long legs; She makes everyone look so common. She's just his type. Model-like, gorgeous beyond belief ugh!_

"Angela, come let's sit." Riley says snapping me out of my misery and leads me to the tables in the tent.

Riley and I found our place in the family's table; opposite Riley and me were Robert and Victoria, who were seated beside Mr. & Mrs. Sleigh. Other guests who were I guess important to sit on our table. I was thankful for the elaborate centerpiece that I had angled myself as to not see Robert and Victoria. _Why hadn't I noticed the place card? _At dinner everyone were talking, all caught up with animated talks and I had the privilege to just sit back. What was curious was Robert hadn't addressed me the whole time. I would catch him glance and then he'd shift his attention.

"Angela, don't worry." Riley says looking at me, somehow knowing what I was thinking earlier. He was probably reading every feeling I had plastered on my face.

"What? No. It's just um I don't know if the chef has enough food to serve us. What If I forgot to double-check the number of people?" I say covering up my change in mood in mindless talk.

"Everything's fine no one has complained yet." He says encouraging me to eat my scrumptious meal. The delicious taste made me want to scarf it all down to find comfort, If only I wasn't wearing a gown and had to act all dignified. _Why did aunt Brenda have to leave me and go on her tropical island trip?_

"You're right, I'm looking forward for the Choco mint surprise. I hope the portions are right this time." I say lightening up my mood and Riley chuckles

"We'll just have to see."

The waiter served the cake and Lina was ecstatic and thanked Riley again.

"Nuts. This is just too small you'll have to give me yours." I kid

"Over my dead body." And once again Riley and I found a way to amuse ourselves.

After Dinner everyone has clustered and gossiped. I was alone, since Riley wanted to explore the seas, until Lina called me from the picture booth and I approached.

"Come get a glitter tattoo, but first take a picture with me." She says pulling me, for a petite girl, she has strength of a lion.

All smiles then the photo session was over. She introduced me to some of her friends who gushed about how the party looks amazing and them wanting me to plan for their party and me telling I didn't plan the whole thing.

Lina and her friends talked me into getting a glitter tattoo. I chose a beautiful stencil of birds in flight and had it applied on my wrist. It's beautifully rendered in a gradual tone of dark blue, purple to pink. As Lina started disappearing in the crowd of her friends I decided to head back and go check on something.

I passed on the Bridge on the way back. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Robert on the end of the bridge looking right at me, or pass me, I couldn't tell he had a look that I don't recognize. I decided to play It casual what else could I do jump off the bridge?

"Mr. Sleigh, Good Evening. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to tend to you." I say smiling at him

"No, It's ok. You did great. Everything looks really authentic. I'm glad to see you haven't packed" He praises me. With his colored suit on he seemed different, relaxed even.

"Thanks. Oh my bags are actually waiting in the pool house just incase." And he gives off a slight chuckle

We stood there in silence. I was looking around for his date wondering where she was. I tried to distract myself but the awkwardness was killing me. _Speak. Order me or something,_ He looks at me and I feel really uncomfortable, it was as if it was that job interview all over again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sleigh, could I take a picture of you." The photographer says and I tried to step out of frame.

"Miss, you too." The photographer invites me to join the picture.

Before I could say no, Robert has swiftly moved to my side placing his hand on my back and I awkwardly place my hand arms on my sides as he moves closer. I freeze and try to hide my deepest joy of having Robert actually holding me close. The photographer encourages us to smile and so I did but not to be so obvious that I'm over the moon happy about my situation right now.

"Thank you Mr. Sleigh and Miss?" the photographer asks after a few snaps

"Angela Morley" Robert informs him

The photographer left and we were left close together. Robert slowly moves away, he places me in arms length, and I look at him curiously.

"What do I have something in my face?" I ask consciously and he smiles

"No you don't. Angela, you really look –" He starts

"Ange, Do you want to dance with me?" Riley cuts in extending a hand out for me to take, I look at Robert who casually nodded at me. _Nice timing Riley!_

As we were nearing the tent where the dance floor was filled with "semi adults" moving to the music, Robert spoke.

"Riley could I talk to you alone, for a minute."

"Um, sure. Angela wait here, I'll be back soon." Riley says leaving me at a vacant table.

They moved out the tent where it was visible from my point of view. _Good now I could spy on them. _I sat on the chair slightly facing the spot where Riley and Rob were talking so I could somehow know what it was all about. _Man this is hard. I thought lip reading was easy._

"Hi, I'm Tom. Would you like to dance with me?" A guy asks bringing a glass of champagne.

"Oh, I'm so sorry but I'm actually waiting for someone." I say apologetically and then he moves on.

A few minutes later 2 other guys approached me and it was starting to bug me cause they interrupted my spying. I gave up and just looked at the crowd on the dance floor and I slightly sway with the music. A guy was approaching me when Riley arrived and sent him off.

"I couldn't keep these moths away from you." Riley says as he extends his hands for me to take.

"Very funny Riley, they're just drunk." I say

I stand and we make our way to the dance floor. The music died down to a soft mellow song and Riley pulls me closer to him. I felt a flutter in my belly as he drew closer.

"Our plan is working." He says in my ear. Making the hair on my neck stand.

"What?" I say slowly pulling back, as to not offend him.

"He was talking me out of dating you just then, I've never seen him like that." Riley says with a huge grin.

"Your crazy, you know that. Stop it. As what he says I'm his responsibility. Nothing more than that." I say placing my head back on his chest to find comfort with the hurtful reality I just blurted out. We spun and swayed with the music, as I was perfectly comfortable my head wanted to know where Robert was and where he is.

As we spun around again, I saw Robert with that clingy blonde holding on to him like a lizard, making they're way to the dance floor. They moved so beautifully I envied them. He really knows how to dance. Ugh, I hate her. She was really posh and elegant, a total opposite of me. She's tall, radiant skin, beautifully structured face. Symmetry must be her middle name.

I looked away to stop myself from obsessing; Riley placed his hand on my cheek then to my chin and pushing my head slightly upward to face him. From where I was standing he looked like a god. His eyes glinting in the light and I was confused as to what he was doing so I gave him a quizzical look. His eyes rolled to the side and I followed his gaze and there it was Robert eyeing the two of us, I quickly diverted my eyes and looked at Riley back who was smiling at me. I didn't know how to react so I smiled back at him. _Was everything Riley tried to convince me, true? Did Robert care for me more than just his responsibility? Did he like me? What about Riley, Is he, am I- ?_

Riley pulled me back in his arms, when I saw Robert and what's-her-name making their way to us. I was panic stricken not knowing what Robert was thinking or planning. Am _I getting to paranoid? I've got to stop over analyzing things._

They almost reached me when Carolina's voice blasted through the speakers.

"Ladies, Gents. As you all know I'm currently helping a foundation to make schools in third world countries and tonight I would love it if all of you help me raise funds to help them. So Gentlemen, take out your wallets and checks, tonight you are in for a treat, beautiful ladies could be your date if you play your cards right." She says enticing the entire male population who were pumped up and ready.

"Ladies, in participation, please gather at the back stage, we'll be starting in fifteen minutes so guys gather round." She continues

I turn to Riley and I see Robert and the girl coming towards us so I had to make a quick getaway.

"I've got to go, thanks for the dance." I say moving back to the crowd

"I'll be betting on you." Riley calls back as I mouthed the words "Thanks"

I dodged that bullet now let me see if I could dodge this other bullet of humiliation. I entered the back stage and gorgeous women in ethereal fairy like gowns were giggling excitedly as they fixed they're makeup in the mirrors. The backstage looked like a fashion show backstage with mirrors, make up and a lot of models. I spotted Carolina and raced towards her.

"Lina, What a turn out huh. These ladies are going to raise some money."

"I know, I'm so happy."

"So since, they're a lot, you don't really need me now do you? I'll just work backstage. You know get the ladies some drinks or something." I tried to talk her out of it.

"No, no, no, no, no, every girl counts, don't you want to help children who are in need of education lose their chances of a better school?" She guild trips me and it worked. _She's just as powerful as her brothers, what is up with this family, do they always get what they want? Uh- yes?_

"Fine, but do I really have to? What if no one bets on me, I'm embarrassed enough."

"Don't worry Riley is all set, he'll save you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to announce something." She encourages me.

"Ladies, you will all be called one at a time, Alphabetically, so get ready." She says and disappears unto the stage.

I looked around and everyone was frantic, even more frantic when the first girl was called. I chanted while applying my lip balm as my retouch. _Think of the Children. Think of the children._

"Hi, I think we never got the chance to meet." A very elegant intimidating Italian accent spoke behind me and I snap out of my chanting, unable to speak when I turned she continues.

" I'm Victoria Costa, Robert Sleigh's girlfriend." She says proudly. _Current girlfriend. The voice matches the face. She looks like a victoria secret model how can a girl compete with that? Ugh._

"Oh, Miss Victoria, I'm Angela Morley, Mr. Sleigh's Assistant. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say in an I'm-an-assistant-tone snapping out of my reverie

"I know. So how long have you worked for him?" she opened

"Almost a year." I say observing her closely and she doesn't seem to mind, I guess she's used to longing observatory looks thrown at her.

"So, how'd you two meet?" I ask _stupid you don't want to know that!_

"It was a long time ago, we're family friends with the Sleighs. We have always been very close and we had the same taste in lifestyle as well. We just decided to get to know each other more." She says. _Great. Someone who knows him more than I do._

"Now, I hear you plan his dates, so listen, I love yachts and blah blah blah" Was all that I could hear and before I knew it she was called to stage and she graciously bid me farewell. _I have to see this._

I crept at the side of stage and observed Victoria Costa flaunting herself effortlessly. She stood with command and gleamed beautifully making more guys bet on her. I looked at the crowd one guy from another bouncing five digits around like a tennis ball and I noticed Robert wasn't betting. Curious. A guy so eager to have her as a date called in one hundred thousand making everyone gasp. Incredible. I stood there dumbfounded.

And just when it was going once "Two hundred thousand." Sold to Mr. Robert Alexander Sleigh. Victoria looked triumphant and she was so radiant it was as if she was radioactive.

She passed me buy just as Carolina called my name. "Good luck" She says in a superior manner like it was a competition or something.

Think of the children. Don't trip. I kept chanting, one step and a spot light hits me blinding me_. Forget the children I have to save myself._ Just when I was about to run off the stage Carolina grabs hold of me and faces me towards the crowd. At least that's where I think I was facing. The light was blinding that I couldn't see the faces clearly.

"Lets start the bidding with five thousand." Carolina says in confidence. I was about to argue with her that I wasn't worth that much when a guy called the offer, just when I thought it was over another bid a higher price.

My eyes adjusted to the harsh light and I saw the crowd. Where's the blinding light when you need it. I searched the crowd and locked eyes with Robert who looked bothered and gave me a weak smile. _I'm so getting fired, what did I do? It's Lina's fault. She forced me in this. Does my contract say I can't date while working? _ Not wanting to linger at his sight I searched the crowd for Riley and there he was betting on me. I gave him a "thank you so much for doing this" smile.

It later hit me that actual men were actually going back and forth with their offers, and this time the price just hit five figures. I looked at the men who bid and they were easy on the eyes, not Robert Sleigh but close. As handsome as they were I didn't want to go on a date with either of them, apart from Riley who I hope wins. _How much money does Riley still have? Doesn't he need his money?_

"One hundred twenty thousand." A guy calls I search him in the room and a ginger haired man who had a cool vibe, incredibly good looking and if I may say so myself hot.

"One hundred and thirty" Riley counters.

"One hundred forty." Another guy offers

"One fifty." Riley offers

"One seventy five" Another bids

The guy looked like he was backing of when " Two hundred fifty thousand". Everyone fell silent and I was stunned, _this guy offers two hundred fifty to date me? That's fifty thousand more than Ms. Perfect Victoria. He must really like me. Who was this guy? Will I end up being dug up on a beach somewhere? _

I look at Riley as Carolina ecstatically announced going once and twice, Riley mouthed sorry and I knew he didn't have enough funds to back me up. Well I couldn't blame him; he was just trying to help. So I gave him a look of gratitude.

When my turn was over, I headed back to the back stage and went off to freshen myself up in the pool house before meeting with that gorgeous hunk of man waiting to whisk me away in his yacht or bury me in a ditch, Either way I wanted to look decent. I didn't rush since there were still more girls to be auctioned off.

I head out the door of the pool house and over hear the last girl to be auctioned off, the celebrant herself and cries of men was heard. I decided to go back to the tent when all I really wanted was to rest and sleep. I sigh looking back at the house and headed back.

The auction concluded and the guys who won were allowed to enter the area on the garden where us girls waited for our bidders. The other girls' bidders arrived and the whole space came to life. I looked at the entrance and waited. Sit on the marble bench and waited for my date. I'm nervous and excited to actually being the one who'd be dating rather than being the third wheel. _I wonder what it would be like? _

I sit there looking up as the fireworks lit the sky. I saw Lina, Robert and Riley on the gateway and saw they were talking to the gingered haired guy, who took off after they talked. _Where is he going? Is he taking off? _Riley approaches me as Robert greeted Victoria who was ecstatic.

"Hey."

"Hey. Um, Where? Uh-" I paused mid-sentence not knowing how to ask Riley where my date has gone.

"Oh, Kyle had to attend to an emergency, work related. Lina and Kyle has set up a make-up date with you." Riley caught on fast.

"Oh good." I say hiding my disappointment. _I'm confused how could a man spend so much on me and then bail for work? Was I just a charity case? So much for excitement._

"Since, your date is still next week, would you like to hang out with me tonight?" Riley asks gleefully

"What do you have in mind?" I ask

"Dinner?"

"But we just had dinner" I say

"Right" he says acting like he was thinking

"How about Movie marathon?" I suggested, it was as if our minds synced because we both laughed at the memory out on the dock.

"Horror? Suspense? Or Sappy love story?" He asks, but before I could answer Robert and Victoria joined us.

"Angela, since your date isn't present, I need you to accompany us. After seeing Victoria off I want to discuss something with you regarding the upcoming merger." He says. _What? Bad timing. Seriously drag me along again? _ I wanted to retort when,

"Can't this wait in the morning?" Riley asks trying to talk him out of taking me and I was on his team.

"I'm afraid not." Robert says in a calm fashion.

"We leave in 5 minutes" He says and leaves with Victoria who kept looking at me weird, was she pissed off because I got to get more money for the charity? I don't really care.

Riley and I said our goodbyes and talked of when we'd get together for our movie marathon. He comes with me to the Limo and opens the front seat door. I slide in and was greeted by Isaac, my company whenever I was a third wheel. He and I now share a special bond of gossiping about the girl, Mr. Sleigh was dating.

"Hey, Isaac. Another night?" I ask

"I don't think miss, were just dropping off Ms. Costa." He says making a face as he said her name and we both shared a little giggle.

After a few moments Robert and Victoria slid unto the backseat. I didn't even bother to look behind. Victoria was talking in Italian, as did Robert. It sounded as if they were making love in the backseat. _I get this, instead of spending a fun time with Riley._ I've got to say Robert sounds really sexy speaking in foreign languages and I ache deep inside. They could have pulled up the window and talk sexy all they want sheesh.

"Isaac, do you mind if I listen to music? Could you wake me when we reach the airport?" I asked in a hush voice.

"Sure, miss. Don't worry." He smiles at me.

I take out my phone and listened to my ROAD TRIP playlist that I compiled. Ever since I worked for Robert I found that a playlist is appropriate for long travels. Old sentimental songs played on and yet Victoria's voice was ringing annoyingly in my ear. I closed my eyes and let the music take me to another place.


End file.
